


Traffic

by aMoxgirl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Growing up in the lower levels of the City Jon Moxley lucked into a forever friendship with Roman Reigns. Back in the day Jon was a street dog and Roman a House Patriarch - born and breed from the higher levels of the City! They met when they were eighteen and that forever bond cemented.Now ten years later and minus their third brother who almost killed their Mother and bankrupt their House then left them high and dry. They have put their past behind them- still trying to recover from the last remnants of Seth's betrayal.The last thing they needed was a under certified analyst sending them encrypted illegal information about another power House- the very House their wayward brother betrayed them for. But Jon has a larger problem- namely the under certified analyst that sets his body on fire but she also has secrets and for some reason Seth is dead set on protecting her.Only if the damn cat that followed his new brand of temptation around could talk- he could discover not only her secrets but maybe get his brother back!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that is bubbling in my mind! I just want to throw it out to see if you guys think its any good?
> 
> Major thanks to my friend from twitter WicForver- she took a peek and let me sound board off of her!

**Traffic**

** _CHAPTER 1_ **

Life was pretty damn good if you asked the right people, high class living always offered the finer things one could ever possibly want. House life offered an assortment of comforts and pleasures that for a street dog like Jon Moxley had always dreamed of.

Food was the first and most important thing for Jon, now that he lived in a higher style of the City he made damn sure that even if it was just a piece of fruit he always had access to it- and he always carried something edible with him. Salted peanuts was usually his favorite. 

His next secret pleasure was hot showers, he often took two a day within the Manor- the feel of the hot clean water always relaxed him after the worries of the day. Or in cases of the morning it helped him focus his thoughts and prepare for whatever lay ahead.

HIs last guilty pleasure was just that- pleasure! High class women he found out were always willing to spread their legs for him- were it be because he was the head enforcer to the House Reigns or simply because he came from the lower levels of the City. He supposed it was because they wanted to see how the lower ‘class’ fucked! He didn’t care which it was in the end, just as long he got what he wanted he didn’t care about their reasons as to why.

Jon kept his appearance scruffy simply because sometimes his work called him back _ ‘home _’ and scuffy got more results and quickly, not that Roman ever put a time frame on his work- no the Samoan trusted him like no other. Jon did likewise!

Roman had been a spoiled young House Patriarch after his father had passed away when he was a mere eighteen and with no male figure to control his urges he had damn near destroyed his family legacy and himself. Jon had found him bleeding and starving to death near the riverfront and with some help from some friends had dragged the bigger boy back to his place and cared for him.

It had been the wildest year in young Jon’s life- at the same age both boys were as different as night and day, light to dark but at the end of that year the bond that had formed Jon knew was unbreakable. 

Roman had gotten some flack about hiring a street dog after he had healed up and returned home but Jon had learned that Roman was the driving force in keeping Jon by his side. Laughing when Catalina Reigns had simply ran a hand through his tangled hair and kissed his cheek he knew he had found something truly amazing.

He now at twenty-eight he called Catalina Reigns mom and Roman by the Samoan word for brother. Uce.

Catalina now told people proudly that she had three sons, but to Roman and himself, she only had two cause their ‘baby’ brother was now enemy number one! They had agreed to tell their mother that Seth had simply chose to ally with another House- refusing to tell her that her ‘youngest’ son had damn near in gotten her killed earlier that year.

Roman and Jon had found Seth when they were looking into internet security, he had came highly recommended and once they had met with him it had been an easy call in hiring him. Within a year they learned just why Seth had been so good- and in the months that followed the three had become tight in their attempts in saving House Reigns.

Roman and he had been twenty one then- Seth twenty, the next four years House Reigns grew and became one of the top Houses in the City and life became better- until Hunter Helmsley came along and started to whisper some kind of garbage in their baby brothers ear.

In his act of betrayal Seth had damn near got Roman along with a woman whom he had been calling mother killed in a car bombing and House Reigns had taken a one point million hit in stock exchanges. 

It had taken Xavier Woods almost two years to get in and reset their Houses finances and start their hunt on Helmsley. But Seth was known for the best for a reason- when Xavier Woods had came to them and said he needed help either Roman or Jon would have expected just how much help he would need- or what it would untimely cost them.

* * *

Brianna Carter along with her two older sisters were hungry- past the point of stale crackers and peanut butter. Moaning in despair she knew with payday still three days away for her sisters that she would need to step up and take a more complex job.

Their life in the lower-City level was hard but with all three of them now working, since Bri herself was now out of school and could afford to get more than a part time job things should be getting easier for them.

But how easy could it get for two strippers and a school kid that was living well beyond their means? Bri had heard Katie- her oldest sister yell at Larkin their middle sister when Lark had suggested that they contact their Uncle and ask for help. Bri had swallowed hard and fought to keep the stale bread and grape jelly sandwich down- Katie voiced Brianna’s thoughts perfectly, “we don’t need them Larkin!” Smiling she had been so proud of Katie that day.

Shifting in the Library’s plastic computer chair she knew that her sisters would hate what she was about to do. Looking in the higher class ads was almost the same thing as to what Larkin had suggested that day but when her stomach growled and a small thump started in her head she knew she could do this.

_ Your the best at what you do kiddo- don’t let anyone ever tell you differently! _

Mr. Kingston had believed in her skill as a ‘_ computer analyst _’ and had pushed her into places she was sure he didn’t send other students. So she learned from him and then on the last day of senior year she had been tested against him and had won. Their battle had taken place in the dark web where she had placed cookie crumbles and trojan horses for him to follow and then laid traps after virus for him.

In the months that followed he had emailed her ‘jobs’ that paid out well beyond the skill of the work thus she had earned the nickname of ** _‘Crypto’ _ **and had to make a more secure email account for the business that came her way.

But her last job had her skirting around a powerful House and in a long and drawn out war game- she now sat with a very high top secret that could pay her and her sisters well but her heart wasn’t in it, this secret could cost people their lives and she would be damned if she didn’t do her part in trying to stop it!

Fingers flying, she did the research and found out that there was only one person that might take the information she had and stop the destruction that was happening within all the levels of the City! Cause the effects weren’t just held within the lower to mid levels- there was high class people being targeted. For that fact alone she hoped that the Patriarch of House Reigns would listen and heed her warning.

** _House Reigns_ **

Sighing she opened her well guarded account and constructed and email to the secret email account of the Patriarch of the House and attempted to convey the sincerely she felt. Her heart had in fact broke when she had uncovered the doc and its related images- it had even crossed her mind that her opponent in the war game she had participated in might had left the doc in the space pocket for her to find.

After securing her track did she actually attempt to view the doc and it’s contents. The instant feeling of needing to help had hit her hard and fast and so she had researched and came across House Reigns, their House seemed honest and true so she took a chance on trusting them to bring her information to the higher classes of the City.

So she wrote:

** _House Reigns Patriarch,_ **

** _It has come to my attention that your house has recently tried to slide within the barrier of House McMahon defenses, whoever your analyst is - is very sloppy at best or imcomptent at worst, I don’t mean to throw insults but please tighten your scope or at least throw some cookie crumbles so it ain’t so obvious in what you're looking for._ **

** _I have myself came up against House McMahon’s analyst and I barely escaped- it was a great war game but he is arrogant enough to have left a back door wide open for me. In doing so I am sending you the encrypted doc that I was able to swipe out._ **

** _Take it for what it is…. But as a woman this chills me to the bone!_ **

** _I did my research and know your about the only House that can stop this- I don’t want innocent of thousands of people to die this way, if this House gains anymore traction that’s what will happen._ **

** _I am handling this best way I know how- I don’t know House Warfare nor do I want to, I am a simple analyst that enjoys an honest day’s work- and another beautiful day in which to do that day’s work! I have included my track information for your own analyst to confirm. He can use my exact route and find exactly what I did if you don’t trust my information._ **

** _Good Luck,_ **

** _Crypto_ **

Smiling Bri smiled and hit send- never knowing the hell she had just kicked up for her and her sisters!

* * *

Jon lounged in big arm chair that was in the den, a glass of brandy swirling in hand. Roman was running a hand through his unbound hair and Jon could see the pure anger in his brothers eyes. Roman opened his mouth and the deep shout rocked the room, “Xavier, **NOW**!” Tilting the remaining liquid into his mouth Jon sat the glass down on the coffee table with a clink and stood.

Running a hand through his shaggy hair Jon made his way to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes connected- grey/blues meeting steele blue and Jon saw the naked fear within those eyes. The brandy rolled within his stomach but before he could ask Xavier entered the den and sighed unhappily.

Roman growled and threw down a folder onto the coffee table, “tell me why an unknown email address is sending me personal data with encrypted information on House McMahon?” Jon watched as Xavier’s eyes dilated and snapped forward to grab the folder, muttering- “that’s not possible! Rollins is too damn good to let that happen!” Roman, snapped back, “whoever this is talked about a back door, is Seth that stupid? Or did this person find something Seth wanted found?” Xavier was quiet as he read the email and looked over the information.

“Fuck me stupid!” The words were light but Jon had enough, “go do what you need to verify the information!” Xavier’s eyes snapped to him and he snarled, “I don’t need to verify shit- this came from Crypto!” Roman stilled and Jon cocked his head and Xavier sighed, “She might be new to the scene but Crypto is better than Rollins- Rollins is old school, like me- but Crypto is quickly gaining acknowledgment and a reputation at being the best analyst in the last decade! She finds worm holes- so what she is calling a back door from Rollins is more than likely a worm/black hole. Something he didn’t realize that was there!” Xavier was panting at the end of his speech and Jon simply went and got another glass of brandy and handed it to the other man to help calm his nerves.

Xavier downed the brandy in one swallow and blanched at the burn and nodded his head in thanks, walking over he slumped into the black leather couch and moaned despite the smile that graced his lips. Jon rolled his eyes knowing that look, Seth had sported it often enough- the mental pleasure of finding someone worthy of their attention- worthy of a good fight. “This Crypto was a woman? Do you think she can she be bought?” His mind already running the possibilities. Xavier gives him a foggy look and Roman is snapping, “focus Xavier!” Xavier for his part blushed and nodded, “if her creed is to be believed then maybe but probably not, **but **as with any analyst- just as long as the job doesn’t cross her moral compass then all you have to do is find her dollar amount!” 

_ Dollar amount! _ It’s one reason Jon disliked analyst in general- their only redeeming quality was their moral compass, but with Seth’s betrayal even that aspect taken a hit in his books. Roman mused aloud, “she has already shown us that she is appalled at what she found- speaks volumes to her moral compass as you call it, doesn’t it!” Jon smirk’s and adds his own thoughts, “can you find her?” Xavier is shaking his head but he adds, “more than likely no- but I can send her a request but your have to give me a dollar amount to offer.” Roman nods his dismissal to Xavier with the promise to email him the offer amount soon.

Jon pours some more brandy into his glass and takes another sip, “I don’t know if I trust an analyst for hire Uce, Seth damn well broke me on it!” Roman nodded in agreement, “Xavier seems sold on her- I am not sure on this new aged creed shit however!” Jon takes another drink and muses, “it’s why I prefer to do my work with my fist!” Roman chuckles at him and shockingly changes the topic, “Sasha seemed a little pissed at you at the gala last night.” Rolling his eyes Jon snipped out, “I got sidetracked with Bayley- nothing intimate mind you, some enforcement talk and Miss little entitlement thought I was offering my dick up instead of my opinion and blew a gasket!” Roman laughed answered truly, “odd! You have never been known to mix pleasure with business before so what got really got her going?”

Sighing in contempt Jon swallowed the rest of his brandy and snapped, “she wanted to fuck in the rose garden- I wasn't in the mood for the thorns, didn't want to sag my sac on that damn things! Can you blame me?” Roman was sporting one hell of a smile and his eyes were laughing at him.

Jon smiled and laughed a little himself but he could pass up the shot, “I hear you stayed home, sick was it? Rumor has it Mandy stopped by and played nursemaid for a little bit!” Roman’s eyes just sparkled in untold amusement.

Snorting Jon tried to bring the conversation back to the analyst and their new situation, “I don’t believe this girl is good as Seth- that makes me believe that he lead her to this doc… and that makes me distrust it as a whole completely!” Roman stepped to the liquor cabinet and reached for the cognac and poured a large glass, “Jon I know you distrust Seth- I trust him about as far as I can throw him myself but perhaps there is a method to his madness?” Letting his anger fly Jon reigned in the need to deck his brother but continued on with the charade, “if so why didn’t he send word! The call sign has always been open for any of us!”

Roman sighed and took a large drink, “perhaps- for us Uce, but Mother said something at dinner with the Rhodes the other night that got me thinking! Perhaps if Seth is being lead to believe he is protecting someone or something?” Coming to stand eye to eye with him Jon quietly, “or your simply reaching for the impossible!” Roman stares at him for a solid minute and Jon can feel the hopeless coming from him and it almost makes him want to take back those words.

The pain of those words help both men drink themselves silly.

* * *

Jon and Roman had agreed upon on Xavier trying to find Crypto in attempt to have a face to face with the girl, to more or less get a feel for her, to engage her and see if they could trust her. They gave Xavier a week to find her and in that week times he had barely slept or ate. 

In that week Xavier couldn’t even tell them if the girl was in the higher level of the City or not- the only thing he could tell them is that she had installed roadblocks incase anyone tried to backgun her. Xavier had muttered unhappily that he had been Seth he might have been able to backgun her and find her, “so she can’t be found?” Roman was grinding his teeth together and Jon had to tisk him for it but Xavier was obvious to them, “the roadblocks tell me she is hiding something- sure a great analyst will always set roadblocks but there is usually a construct to them, hers is like a fortress.” Jon sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets of his blue jeans.

Roman rounded his desk and asked, “and what do you think I should offer as a pay out for her assistance in this matter?” Xavier stopped his ranting and blinked, “for her skill and the time, depending on how hands on you want her to be? If I was her I wouldn’t accept anything below 500K!” Jon hummed and picked up the print out of the email Crypto had sent and even though he knew better than to ask the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them, “are we sure she will want money for her assistance?” Roman and Xavier both swung their heads to glance at him so he explained, “like you said Uce she is appalled at what she found- and I am assuming she contacted us because she thinks we put a stop to the McMahon’s!” Roman blinked and gave him a hard stare.

Xavier honked a funny laugh, “Mox I don’t think she would be willing to freely paint a target on her back in crossing the McMahon’s and not expect something in return.” Jon blinked but it was Roman that suddenly stood up from his desk and speculated “ what if instead of money she is actually looking for….” Jon nodded and finished, “protection!” 

Watching Roman move from around from the desk and grab his suit jacket then giving him and Xavier a pointed look he spoke with a stern voice, “stay with Uce, draft an email up and offer her House protection if she doesn’t bite then offer the 500k- I don’t want to move on this unless I have someone that can out match Seth on the dark web. Understood!” Xavier nodded and Jon let a grunt out. As Roman exit he reminded them, “don’t let me down boys- we need Crypto to move forward!” then he was gone. 

Xavier shoots him a look but Jon smirks and salutes- the cockness is his fall back safely net and Roman knows that but he still takes it with a grain of salt. Following Xavier into the basement of Manor Jon flings himself into an office chair and simply waits till Xavier chimes in, “should I attempt an email or bounce out an open call invite?” Blinking in surprise he thought it over, had it been Seth this wouldn't be an issue but since it wasn't he remarked, “do the invite thingy then wait fifteen then do the email.” Xavier nodded and drove into the dark web.

It took ten minutes for a response and before Xavier’s finger moved on one of the three keyboards Jon whispered, “double check to make sure it’s her! I don’t want to walk into a trap!” Fingers flew across the keys.

**Hail Crypto- I wish an audience on your recent war game victory!**

** _Granted_ **

Jon still had doubts but he held his tongue and hoped for the best, they were intending to play a match of war games and should this girl be a trap or the information she found a trap everyone was screwed and House Reigns would fall. Focusing back on the computer screen he noticed Xavier had indeed been careful.

** _I was wondering if you were available to enjoy another beautiful day’s work or do you need some shade?_ **

Jon thought Xavier could have beat around the bush a little more but who was he to understand analyst talk?

** _Work is always welcome- too much shade is bad for a girls complexion._ **

Xavier laughs then mutters, “that answered the question if she is looking for protection or not!” Chest deflating a little he realized he had hoped that the girl was more interested in a tit for tat type of agreement. Blinking when he noticed Xavier waiting on him he snorted and waves a hand for the other man to continue.

** _Salary! My Boss is a generous person- but only to a fault!_ **

Jon smirked and laughed at the paused but Xavier murmured, “if she is from the lower level then she would have jumped on that snicker’s bar quicker than this.” Jon simply raised an eyebrow, “unless she is after something else!” Xavier grunted.

_ Question first please then we can discuss the payday. _

Leaning back in his chair and Xavier coughed to get his attention. “Don’t think like that,” Jon rolled eyes and silently asked the ‘_ why not _?’ “She is more than likely wants some details for the hunt!” Stupid analyst had stupid rules and languages he hated it, never would he trust another analyst ever again.

_ Who was it that played with me in my recent war games? _

Xavier snapped to him and openly stared, sighing, “is it a must know?” Xavier nods quickly, “it makes sense- she wants to know who she is up against!” Jon stood up and paced a little, “if we tell her its Seth and if she ain’t as good as him we are setting ourselves up for failure and exposure!” Glancing at Xavier he noticed that the younger man was chewing his lower lip he flopped back down in the chair. “Her creed speaks for itself Mox!” 

Hanging his head he gave a single jerk and hoped to any and all higher ups were watching over them as they moved forward. “Mox,” snapping his head back and forward and whined, “just do it Xav!” He left it unsaid that he just signed off on a hunt for his own baby brother.

** _He is known as the Architect _ ** … ** _If you have any doubt- back off now._ **

There is a moment when Jon notices that Xavier’s computer screen flickers, then there is blinking blue light and Xavier is frozen in spot for a moment then his finger are dancing once again. “Fuck… oh the fuckary! Why me? Why! That dickhead!” Snapping out, “Xavier tell me what is going on?” Xavier doesn’t stop working but moans out, “son of a bitch hid a word trick virus within the Reigns Network! If he is monitoring the system he will know we are talking about him!” Raising his hand to his brow Jon felt the sweat there and sighed.

Suddenly there is a white screen blinking at them and Xavier stops cold and simply stares. After a few minutes the screen comes back on and is normal and Jon is swiping a glance at Xavier but he is giggling like a child. This fingers are moving again.

**Thank you for the assist!**

Jon reads the words in the chat box and turns on Xavier who smirks as Crypto types back.

_ Does that qualify me as good enough for your employer? _

Xavier turns to him and blinks but he doesn’t understand, “explain it to me Xav!” A grumble then a smirk, “She is an astronaut! She has bypassed and dismantled not only Seth’s virus and other hidden programs but has locked him totally out of the mainframe.” Letting out a whistle Jon knew that Xavier was having a hard time kicking Seth completely out of their inner networking database. 

** _500K payout! You work from our station!_ **

Jon is grateful and murmurs, “add another 200k for the assist Xav!” This time it’s Xavier that whistles and Jon chuckles at the attempt. “Is that to be paid regardless if she accepts?” Jon nods.

** _200k rendered for services already completed._ **

Stepping up and away Jon fished out his iphone and speed dialed his brother, he picked up on the first ring. “Yes?” The smooth baritone voice was annoyed and Jon laughed, “contact was made with Crypto- Xav set off one of Seth’s built in programs and it almost crashed our whole network!” There is a hiss of anger and finally Roman admitted, “this is above Xavier’s pay grade at this point. His skill is good but Seth is just better.” Smiling, “Crypto is better than Seth! She was able to disable his programs and lock him out of network mainframe. I gave the go ahead for a 200k paid out for that service alone!” A pause, “if nothing else comes of this we have that reassurance that he is out of our hair!” A smile graced his lips in agreement.

“Mox our girl has agreed under two condition!” Slipping his phone on speaker he asks, “that is?” Xavier giggles, “the same as everyone else- weekends off! Oh, and protection should her identity become known!” Roman hums and adds, “she will be hired as a head analyst for House Reigns thusly will be eligible for House protection. You two should have made that clear from the beginning!” Xavier blinks and look at him and all Jon can do is shrugs his shoulders.

Before leaving the rest up Xavier Jon notices the new message in the chat box.

_ When do I start? _

Smirking in total satisfaction Jon remembers today was Tuesday, however Xavier is looking at him and he finds himself laughing and goes over to the keyboard and types in.

** _You already have sweetheart!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna has her first interaction with Jon and he is not the same as the boys she used to run with. He makes her blush, makes her moan, and makes her want things she has only dreamed of. But in the end she learns an important piece of information that might help her against the on slaughter of this harsh and bold man that turns her insides to goo.
> 
> Seth starts his hunt for whom ever took down his hidden programs within the Reigns network and is reminded why he betrayed his brothers and why he continues to do so.... happily so!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is more or less a filter chapter- it shows you some of Jon's personality and Brianna's. Oh and Seth's

**Traffic**

**CHAPTER 2**

It was forty eight hours later when there was a slight light knock at the Manor’s side door, Jon mused that if Xavier or himself hadn’t been in the kitchen and wasn’t expecting a guest the sound would have went unanswered. But as it was their new visitor was right on time and had packed light. One luggage bag and one bag slung over her shoulder.

**Her-** ** _ fucking hell_ **

Jon had went stock still when he jerked the door open and took in the five foot redhead and her sun kissed skin with honey golden eyes that was set behind gold frame glasses. Her face was heart shaped and freckles peppered the bridge of her nose and cheeks. But when he dared to take a closer look he saw an overwhelming innocence that layered her young face.

Stepping aside wordless as Xavier stepped up and introduced who he was Jon finished his assessment of the girl known as Crypto, taking in her clothes he immediately recognize the logo that was splashed across her black tee, ‘_ Come Play at Stompin Grounds _’- told him without asking that she was from the lower levels in the City.

Sadly his observation didn’t stop at the logo on the tee but what the tee was covering. The short cute redhead was barely containing her large breasts within the confines of the tee and this made him move his eyes lower down her body. Her waist was dipped at her full hips, the woman of the higher levels would call her a ‘big’ girl simply because she, in his opinion, was larger boned and carried more weight to her. Not for one moment would he call her overweight, he wouldn’t see one ounce of fat on her body. She was simply full and regardless of her age that made his mouth water.

Movement out of his right eye told him Roman had entered the kitchen and had stopped short the moment he spotted their guest. Meeting each other's eyes after Roman had taken stock of her himself Jon could see the interest in those blue/grey eyes but when he narrowed his own baby blue Roman chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. Nodding at the gesture he turned to Xavier and Crypto but Roman was moving.

“Hello my dear, I am Roman Reigns- Patriarch of House Reigns. You have met Xavier Woods my head analyst,” making a waving motion to him- his brother continued onward, “this is my brother and head security Jon Moxley!” At this Xavier pipes in and whispers, “we all call him Mox- since we tend to work closer with him than we do with Roman!” Smirking he holds out a hand for a shake and has to hold back a moan as a callused ridden hand slips into his for the greeting. The woman of the higher levels rarely had callused laced hands and Jon missed the feel of a working woman’s hands on his body. But her smile is shy and oh so timid and after a minute she withdraws her hand to readjust her glasses on her face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Her voice when she speaks is light and so soft that Jon has to strain to hear it, “I am known as Crypto but since I am working for you please call me Brianna…” her voice falters and she blushes then amends her words, “or Bri- whichever is fine!” 

Smiling in attempt to put her at ease he murmured, “the pleasure is mine Bri- and it’s as Xav said we _ will _be working closer together so please call me Mox or even Jon if you prefer!” Her blush deepens and Roman is giving him an evil eye but he can’t stop the laugh that break free and is pleased when Bri’s honey golden eyes light up in joy but its her return laugh stops all three men in the room. It sends goosebumps down his arms and for a moment he forgets that she is a young girl instead of a seductress that is trying to seduce them all. 

Roman coughs after a moment and Jon is grateful cause he was sure he was about to make a fool of himself but Xavier isn’t so lucky, “Gosh Bri your so beautiful!” She sucks in a breath and Jon wants to moan because it was Xavier of all people that makes her make a sound that now that he has heard it decides that it should be considered one of her ‘bedroom’ noises- a noise he wants to make happen. But after a hard blush she dips her head and then shyly smiles at Xavier- and Jon knows that her woman instincts are kicking in and has her calling out, “so are you Xavier!” Xavier gushes and rushes forward and wraps his arms around her in unbashful delight. 

Roman smiles brightly at them and reminds Xavier, “careful Xav or Tyler will get jealous!” Jon watches as relief floods Bri’s face but she returns the hug that Xavier has wrapped her up in. 

Hiding a smile as he watched Xavier grab Bri’s sole luggage bag and starts to walk her down to the Manor basement, happily chatting away as he pulls her with him. Laughing out right at Roman’s raised eyebrow he only stops when his brother more or less whispers to him, “she is a mere child.” His skin heats and his dick wants to stir, “something tells me even though she is young in numbers Uce she just might be older than what we are giving her credit for!” Roman cocks his head to the side in silent question so he adds even lower, “her shirt logo is from the lower levels- riverfront district, you remember what’s on the riverfront don’t you Uce!”

Roman scowls and Jon laughs, “second hand casinos and brothels, if memory serves me correctly!” Nodding he adds, “and the shipyards, her hands have calluses on them and I don’t think she is old enough to have worked in the casinos… and if she worked in the brothels she wouldn’t be blushing so hard at Xav’s compliment!” Roman took a moment to think it over then humfs at him in agreement, then he is whispering again- “did I understand your warning correctly?” Humming Jon simply chuckled and murmured, “your interested?” Roman paused, “slightly- the age is a bit of a turn off for me however!” Blinking Jon asked out right, “really? With a body that is made for fucking your saying that her age is going to stop you?” Roman chuckles right back at him and as he exits the kitchen, “no Uce, your warning is stopping me!” 

Jon can only shake his head in amusement.

* * *

Sighing as she flings herself onto queen size bed Brianna moans in total untold delight in just how fluffy this bed is, and the pillows. _ Who are kidding, this whole place was to die for! _ A yawn broke across her face and she is suddenly very thankful for Xavier suggestion of taking an afternoon power nap. The hassle of clearing not just the mid levels of the City but the check points coming into the higher levels was a test of its own. If Mr. Reigns hadn’t forward her work certificate to the check post at the mid to higher stations she doubt she would have made it across the connecting bridges. 

Her eyes were closing and her mind was wandering back to the men she had met today. She had researched Roman Reigns and had found plenty of pictures of him and had to admit to herself the beach pictures had made her skin a little warm but more than anything it was his grey/blue eyes that she found appealing. Then she remembered that he was a Patriarch of a powerful House and that knocked the warmth right out of her.

It didn’t matter, even if she found him attractive regardless of his title his handsomeness didn’t hold a candle to his ‘brother’, the ruggedly handsome man, to Bri, looked like he fitted more into her lifestyle than here in the higher up society where he was. His steele blue eyes had latched onto her the moment he had opened the door and Bri had felt his gaze remain, _ you crazy girl- he is head of security and your a potential threat, nothing more or less! _ Besides all that he was way older than her and probably saw her as a kid.

Not that she wanted him to see her as anything in the first place, she simply wanted to do this job with as little to no fanfare as possible and get back to the lower levels, to her sisters! To sisters that had yelled at her for hours after she had told them what she had been doing for money and what she had recently agreed to. Katie had been so mad she hadn’t talked to her until this morning when Bri was leaving for the connecting ports.

Her eldest sister had hugged her tightly and whispered for her to stay safe and out of sight. And that was, Bri decided the real threat to her, to remain unseen and undetected from anyone that could pin her down. Anyone that could possibly crash down on her easily and destroy the life that her sisters had spent years making for her and themselves. 

With that thought her mind slowly started to fall into the fog of sleep, the worry etched deep at the back of her mind.

Within minutes there was a gentle shake at her shoulders by a rough callus hand. After the shake Bri blinked sleepy into baby steel blue eyes that were smirking at her, and the shaking hand started to gently caress her elbow. Biting back the odd feeling that wanted to bubble up and out her throat she tried to pull away from the warm touch on her heated skin, _ he feels so warm, _ “easy Honey.. No rush!” His voice was smoother and deeper than it had been earlier and his caressing hand was moving higher up on her arm, the sound that was bubbling up in her throat slipped out and she watched in pure fascination as his baby blue eyes darkened and his lips curved into a smile. Whispering he mumbled, “so that’s what you will sound like.” Blinking back a blush she licked her dry lips, noticing his eyes followed the motion she asked softly, “sound like?” His shoulder shook with laughter but he bit out, “when you moaning in pleasure as I bury myself deep inside you!”

Scrambling to sit up she couldn’t stop another sound from escaping when he took hold of her elbow to help her into a sitting position. “Pardon me, I think I misunderstood you..” she watched as his eyes narrowed and he moved to help her up off the bed, her body was mere inches away from his and Bri swore she could feel the heat he was radiating. Swallowing hard she froze when his hand on her elbow moved to tuck in a wild stray tuft of hair that slipped over her face, “listen to you- talking so high and defined!” Heart beating so loud and hard she couldn’t concentrate on his words, her mind was focused on his body.

This whole situation was so alien to her but what scared her the most was her own reaction to him, her body seemed to develop a mind of its own- wanted things that she never wanted before, never even considered before. And by the smirk Jon Moxley was sporting he knew what was going on within her own body better than she did. Her body, to prove this point, moves closer to his and his arms move to bring her flush against his chest, his head drops and he murmured, “I can’t wait to taste you Honey!” She knows what is happening now, she has seen Larkin kiss a little bit- so she understands that in just a few seconds this impossible man is going to kiss her. It never crosses her mind to let him have his way but in being so inexperienced she doesn’t open her mouth for his seeking tongue. 

When his tongue licks at her closed her lips the sensation shoots right down to pool deep down in her stomach, makes her knees give and she reaches out to steady herself on his shoulders, her fingers glances exposed skin at his neck. His head pulls back and his blue eyes gaze foggy at her but he strangles out, “You hiding from me Honey?” Blushing as she buried her face in his chest in hopes that she wouldn’t make a fool of herself, _ well more than you just did, _she blindly wonders what is happening to her? When did she become so…. wantoned? So...so … aroused? Heated whispered words, “please Honey let me have a better taste, I promise your like it!” His voice is coaxing and her body is melting harder against him, “fuck little girl - your body is driving me insane.” Gasping and pulling back she is blindsided as his lips slam against hers with a force that takes her breath away, fingers dig into his shoulders and his bigger body angles harder into her soft one. A hand is cupping the back of her neck, demanding an angle of their tilted kiss- his other hand is like a race car, sliding from her hip to cup her breast then back to her hip. 

There is an uncomfortable wetness gathering in her panties that she is uncustom to and she is unsure on how to make it stop. Suddenly she can’t breathe anymore and her lungs were on fire from the lack of oxygen so she pushes him away in hopes that some space will give her some much needed air. Panting she tries to push further away but his hands are at her hips, his lips are on her neck and he is moaning, “incredible.. I want more Honey, I want you fucking under me for fucking hours!” _ This isn’t happening _ , blinking as she arched into the lips that was sucking at her neck she timidly raised her hands to comb through his hobo locks and marvels as he hisses, “that’s right Honey touch me… anywhere anyhow, just touch me!” His words were like chocolate… and the thought of _ this man is way out of your league, _crosses her boggled mind but doesn’t stop her caresses. 

Suddenly there is hot flash of liquid lightning at that pool in her lower stomach and the uncomfortable feeling in her panties is larger but the man under her fingertips is growling, “did you come good for me lil girl?” Panting again because he has stolen all the air in the room let alone from her lungs this time but she is mumbling, “come? I didn’t..” His voice is rugged and there is a rasp to it that she didn’t before, “no lies Honey I know when I make a woman come.” Shaking her head softly she started to pull back when suddenly her door busted open and Xavier comes bouncing in. She can tell her new friend is shocked by the way he freezes and she attempts to push out of the steel hard arms that are holding her, “Yes Xavier?” The voice is rough and low and when she chances a glance in his face, his eyes are dark and there is a huge smile on his lips. _ My God he has dimples…. So cute! _

Xavier coughs and shuffles his feet, “dinner is ready, Miss Trish said we are on own to serve it up but its cooked and waiting.” There is a slight curt nod of his head and Bri finds that her fingers are itching to comb through his sandy blonde hair again. “Dismissed Xavier!” There is a pause then a _ ‘hoof’ _from Xavier and then he backs away from them and out the door. The moment Xavier closes the door lips are descending towards her again and she knows if they make contact she is doomed. Sliding out and away she is huffing at the mused look in dark blue eyes as he watches her. “Mr. Moxley..” his head shakes as he laughs at her, “Honey I told you earlier, either Mox or Jon or any pet name you wish to lay on me is fine by me as well.” Closing her eyes she mentally counted to ten, trying to clear her mind of just how dangerous this man is becoming to her.

Physically she tries to shut down all these new feelings and emotions twisting and turning in her stomach, “Any luck Honey?” Eyes snapping open she squeaks out, “huh? What?” He laughs and runs a hand through his hair to the point where some of it is pointing up or outwards, her body moves on its own accord and she finds herself running her fingers to comb it all back down. “Like petting me don’t you lil girl?” She attempts to snatch her hands away and stop the blush that is blooming across her face but he has his arms locked around her again. “Mr…” he doesn’t wait to kiss her again, this time her mouth opens on its own volition and the moment his tongue caress hers she knew that she had to get away from him. 

Permanently and screw the money, this man played for stakes that she had no business dabbling in.

Until she can think of a way out, _ or a way to distract him from yourself! _ Yes, pushing at his chest she thinks of a distraction, “you asked if I had any luck a minute ago?” He laughs deeply and it takes her by surprise, “nice change of topic Honey but to answer your question I was asking if you were having any luck in denying your body what it wants?” She felt her eyes go wide and she takes a step back, “how do you know?” He is moving out of the room but he gives her a heated look, “take your time and wash up before dinner.” Watching as he shuts the door behind him Brianna finally lets her legs buckle and sighs in relief as his pure male scent leaves with him and the room finally lets her breath again.

* * *

Her hands are still shaking a little bit when she sits down for dinner, her breath catches as Romna Reigns enters the dining room in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a skin tight white v neck tee. He had a leather corded necklace on with some type of marble stone as a pendant but what catches her attention is the black intricate design of his ink on his right arm. Xavier she supposes see her dumbfounded expression on her face and whispers, “yummy isn’t he!” Shock has her blushing and whispering back, “ain’t you supposed to be married?” Xavier laughs out loud gaining not only Romon’s attention but Jon Moxley who was behind him. 

Suddenly Roman doesn’t look so ‘yummy’ cause Jon Moxley is wearing a pair of black suit pants and a white button up shirt that is only buttoned up to his breastbone thus revealing fine little chest hair. Around his neck he wears an identical marble stone pendant, instead of leather cord though Jon Moxley’s stone laid on a black silky looking rope. Her inspection is cut short when Xavier puzzled, “Is it backwards day or something?” Roman lets out a laugh and Brianna finds that she enjoys the sound, “Mother has requested Jon attend a dinner party at the Banks tonight!” Xavier laughs and smiles warmly but blah’s out, “no hardship on you then Mox considering your past relationships with Sasha!” At Xavier’s words Brianna notices both men freeze and glance at each other, then suddenly Xavier is meeking out an odd sound and casting her an even odder look.

Thinking that maybe she had caused undo damage in a past job she inquired, “did I commit a past offense to the Banks?” Xavier seems to sag in relief beside her but Jon seems to recoil more into himself but Roman tries to smooth everyone over, “not that we are aware of Babygirl!” Her inside melt at the nickname and her mind whispers to her that Roman might be just as dangerous as Jon if she lets him be.

Jon gives Xavier a dirty look and suddenly Brianna thinks this more exactly along the lines of Xavier’s words. There is an instant knowing that this Sasha and Jon are more intimate fires up a heat within her that makes her remember how she felt when Tessa Blanchard kissed Austin Theory in front of her to prove a point of Austin liking her more than Brianna.. Forcing a smile on her lips she looks at Roman and asks, “so what does head of House do with two lonely analyst underfoot?” Roman who had been seating himself gave her an odd look that made her laugh and ask, “maybe I can show you a few of my tricks, I mean if your interested?” The blush is instant because she has never in her young short life said such a thing to a man- and not one in the likes of Roman Reigns. But after a slight hesitation Roman smiles at her and there is laughter in his grey/blue eyes, “perhaps you could show me..” Suddenly a phone rings and when she looks in the general area of the offending device she sucks in a hard breath. 

Jon’s eyes are so dark that she couldn’t, even if her life depended on it, tell you what color his eyes were supposed to be? Her body still cause as he raises the phone to his ear, his eyes are on her and she can feel the heat from his body all the way from where he is standing. Curtly he answers sharply, “yes Mother!” and hangs up- never breaking eye contact with her. There is a cough from Roman’s direction and Brianna blushes harder than she ever has in her life, glancing at Roman she tries to toss a friendly smile and by the amusement in his eyes he isn’t buying it. 

It’s Xavier in his clueless laughs naughtly at her and asks, “showing off your tricks? Doesn’t ya boy have rules in place so that doesn’t happen?” Blushing even harder than before she now regretted telling Xavier about Austin Theory, “Austin is a baby when it comes to our type of work.” Xavier nods in understanding but Brianna feels a hot gaze on her, “Gods I hear ya on that, it's the only thing about Tyler I wish I could change!” Brianna nods in thanks as Roman hands her the dish of hot mashed potatoes, “yeah I don’t think I could date another analyst let alone marry one!” Icey eyes are staring at her but its Roman that is asking, “did you leave a husband behind for this job Brianna?” Blushing Brianna feels heat all over body but she manages to answer, “an on and off again boyfriend that likes to pop in my life and raise all kinds of hell then pops out just as quick!”

Movement to her left has her watching as Jon is slowly starts to button up his white dress shirt, his voice is tight when he asks, “Brianna do you know how to tie a tie?” His voice is heated iron and deep down she knows that he is unhappy with her, squeezing out a, “no Sir!” She hears Roman cough a little and Xavier shifts beside her, “come here and I will teach you lil girl!” There was a tremor that rocked her body at that nickname he called her, “Uce..” Roman’s voice is hard and Brianna thinks he is conveying something to Jon without the use of any other words but either Jon isn’t listening and or is her body. Scooting her chair back she stepped up to him and once again there is mere inches separate their chest. Licking her lips she raises her hands to the silky tie that he has droop around his neck, he doesn’t attempt to talk her through tying his tie but instead he bows his head and she laughs lightly and runs her fingers to comb the wild mess that is his runaway hair.

His hands are at her hips bringing her closer and she realized his plan to late, “thats cheating….” His answer is a hum and her brain is in overdrive on how to put some distance between them before…. Then his lips on hers again and she sighs. His murmur is so soft, “I knew you couldn't resist me lil girl!” There is a hard cough behind them and Roman nonchalantly throws out, “no sex in the kitchen Uce, remember your manners!” 

Xavier is coughing hard and for a minute she thinks he might be choking. Remembering she is supposed to be stopping Jon she pushes off of him and tries to pull a inner Larkin, “you really need to stop taking advantage of me old man!” She knows she is blushing and she is afraid that Xavier is really choking now but all thoughts stop at the gleaming light in baby blue eyes, “old man?” Swallowing she twists herself free and nods, “yush old man!” On her way back to her seat there is a hot flash of pain on her butt and a slapping sound echoing the kitchen. Spinning around to face him she blinks in surprise as he winks at her, “wait up for me tonight and I will show you just how ‘old’ I can be!” And unlike in her bedroom earlier when he slips out of the room he takes all her air with him.

Roman coughs lightly and tells Xavier, “game on I think?” Xavier just blinks and nods silently. After she remembers to sit back down and starts to pick at her plate Xavier finds his voice and challenges Roman, “I have one hundard dollars on Mox!” He shyly shoots her an apologetic look that she isn’t sure what to do with but Roman fires back, “I am sure **if **she can dig deep like she tried to do just now she can fend him off, after all he doesn’t force!” Blinking she is startled, “you mean all I have to do is tell him to stop and he will? Xavier and Roman glance at her hard and Roman pops a roasted potato into his mouth and chews thoughtfully after he swallows and washes it down with a drink of his wine he mumbles, “he is a gentleman Brianna, never forget that!” Properly chastened she simply stuffed a potato in her mouth and stays silent.

* * *

Leaning back into his leather office chair his fingers itched to dance, his brain ached to take a peak and his heart broke that someone had dug in and disconnected him from one of his first brain children. The ease in which whoever Romna had finally found to break his connection in the network mainframe of House Reigns raised his hackles. A movement to his side and Seth wanted to moan in frustration at always being watched. “Steph really doll no need to spend your evening with little old me, I am just running some defense programs.” There brunette that sat prim and proper in his second chair just rolled her eyes and muttered, “Seth why are you trying to get rid of me? Daddy I can understand, even my husband but I thought you were different… that you…” Sighing he wasn’t sure if she was trying to play him or if she was in another of her funks?

“Steph, haven’t I proved to you that I am your friend!” To prove he was serious in their friendship he had threw away his bond with his brothers and all the respect he had gained as a respectable analyst. A sad hum, “I know Seth I am sorry, you shouldn’t have had given up everything for me! I am sorry!” Smiling he reached out to older woman and cupped her cheek, she let her tears fall as she leaned into his hand. Her whisper, “can the programs wait Seth? Will Hunter or Shane notice if you…” Smiling he shook his head and whispered, “no baby they won’t notice, let go to bed… let me love you tonight Steph!” Her smile was big and true and Seth knew that if his brothers ever found out the truth behind his betrayal he would be forgiven, as Steph grabs his hand he amends that thought- Roman would forgive him without question, Mox on the other hand maybe not so much!

Their lovemaking is soft and bittersweet, Seth would never be rough with Steph- never make her question her only safe haven she has ever known. When she hits her peak her arms come up around him and squeeze him tight and when he follows suit he makes sure to scoop her up in his arms when he rolls off of her. The silence stretches and when he feels that she is almost asleep he asks, “Steph how is he this week?” Her voice is quiet and tender, “good. He missed you this weekend!” Nodding he kissed the crown of her head and waited for her to fall asleep before he moved out of the bed.

Padding silently on the hardwood floor Seth makes his way back to his computer and digs in, determined to find the one responsible for cutting him off from the only life line he had left to his brothers.

It took hours but at the end of his hunt he had at least a handle to look into ** _Crypto! _ **From other analyst that were still free in the dark web and still didn’t mind doing business with him pointed him in the direction for some old crumbles that could be followed. In the end, he found nothing- the moniker of Crypto’s was that they were best kept secret in the dark web and Seth had to agree.

Shaking his head he moaned as skilled fingers combed into his hair, “I didn’t mean to wake you!” A light laugh, “you didn’t, Hunter did- it seems like I am allowed to go home now!” As she drops a kiss onto his upturned lips he whispers, “Steph see if Hunter will let you bring him by this week?” She nods and whispers as if Hunter can hear them, “if Renee helps me I will find a way to bring him to see you Seth, I promise!” Nodding he murmured, “let me get dressed and I will walk you to the main house!” She simply smiled her sad smile and waited.

Their walk was filled with small talk and once they reached the back deck Seth was surprised by a barreling two year old. “Papa!” Eyes lit up and Seth bent down and scooped up the bubble boy, “Jason did you escape Renee again?” The little boy giggled at him and Seth knew for sure that if Roman and Mox were to ever find out why he did what he did they would understand and forgive him completely. 

If not, well then they weren't really his brothers then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gala's are a great place to gather with friends or to catch up with family. But in the case for Jon and Roman its a trying time! Their Mother loves attending the gala's of the season but so does their wayward brother. They would prefer the two not to mingle but you can't have your cake and ice cream too
> 
> Later that night Jon gets to see Brianna in her element of kicking butt and taking names but of course there is mention of the usage of protection or in this case the lack of.... 
> 
> Roman decides to offer Brianna something that could change Jon pursuit of her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to WicForever for the work in progress feedback and to everyone that is leaving comments and likes <3

**Traffic**

**CHAPTER 3**

Swishing the golden liquid around in the fluted glass Roman Reigns sighed dejectedly and shot a glance across the room to where his brother stood with their Mother. Their eyes connected and Roman held back a pain whined in the back of his throat and saw Jon wasn’t fairing much better. Sasha Banks dutily stood beside him and their Mother and Roman suddenly realized what their Mother was attempting to do. Grinding his teeth together he slowly, politely began making his way to their side.

Once there he bowed his head to the ladies and murmured softly, “Ladies I hate to impose but could I steal my brother for a mere moment?” Shoulders stiffening when their Mothers light blue eyes snapped to his with a heated look he almost retracted his words. However Jon was gently removing the clawed hand of Sasha Banks from his forearm and dropping a kiss onto their Mother’s cheek. “It will be just for a moment mama,” Jon’s words were whispered in their Mother’s ear and was said with a heartfilled promise. Mumbling as they walked away, “I don’t understand how you sucker her in every time!” 

Jon gives him a unbashful smile and his eyes light up in pleasure, “cause I am her favorite Uce, plain and simple-” choking back laughter Roman lets a smile form on his lips and he softly chills his brother, “you know what she is doing right?” Jon grabs a champagne glass off of a server that passes them by and grumbles, “of course I do Ro- she has been doing it to the both of us since… “ he pauses and Roman finishes for him, “since Seth left!” Jon’s face darkened and he drains half the glass in one swallow. 

Taking a small sip from his own glass Roman mused back over the past two years since their youngest brother had left them, he had almost gotten Jon and their Mother killed in a car bombing. That had been the final line for both of them, cause honestly up until then both he and Jon would have forgave Seth of any misguided judgments. But seeing their Mother in the hospital for days after the bombing had done both him and Jon in.

Mumbling he asked, “so this is why she has been pushing me to go to Anderson’s dinner parties!” Jon laughs and whispers back, “a little slow on the uptake big brother!” Snapping his head to give his Mother a glance he finds himself freezing, “the fuck!” Normally Roman himself wouldn’t have let such crude language slip his mouth in a public setting but the man that now stood beside their Mother surprised, shocked, and angered him. Jon’s response wasn’t that far behind his, “does he think this is a fucking game?” As Jon moved to reclaim his spot beside their Mother Roman grabbed him.

“The fuck Roman!” Simply waiting and watching Roman watched as Seth dutifully bowed his head for Catalina Reigns to smooth out his hair, watched as she picked at some non existing lint off his suit jacket. Suddenly there is a voice speaking up behind him and Jon, “always the dutifully son, isn’t he?” Turning around and coming face to face with Shane McMahon Roman slipped in his role of Patriarch of his House but he couldn’t stop the bite, “he maybe be stupid in his choice of employer but we never stated he was anything but respectful.” Shane laughs and Jon tensed beside him, “I was thinking you were going to go for loyal but I can see why you didn’t!” Jon snaps out, “he wouldn’t know anything about loyalty if it bit him in the ass.” Shane throws Jon a side glance and hums, “oh I don’t know Moxley I think he knows where his loyalty belongs- always did!”

The implication was clear but Roman refused to let it sink in, “if you're suggesting that Seth was playing with House Reigns Shane then take that noise elsewhere.” Shane’s eyes narrow on him and snap at the sound of Catalina Reigns laughter, “and that is why it's nothing but noise Shane!” To expound on his words Seth’s own laughter joined their Mothers in totally enjoyment.

Turning to put his back to the younger McMahon he murmured, “watch out for Stephanie Helmsley she isn’t usually far behind Seth.” Jon stops walking and blinks at him then his words hit him, “Jesus Uce you don’t think he is stupid enough to be dipping into that?” Once Jon puts it into words and his mind mawls it over some more, “fuck! It would explain a lot of things, wouldn’t!” Jon brings a hand up to rubs at his eyes, “still you don’t betray your brothers for a piece of ass- we taught him better than that!” Quietly he adds, “then there is something more than pussy he is getting or needs.” Jon nods in agreement.

Sighing Roman pulls them up short of their Mother and pulls out his phone, Brianna picks up on the first ring. “Yus Sir?” There is a crunching sound and Roman chuckles when he realizes that she has found Jon’s peanuts, “eat later Babygirl work now!” The crunching stops followed by a quick gulp of something, “give me all the juicy details Capt.” Jon who is watching him closely simply rolls his eyes. “I need a connection between Stephanie Helmsley and Seth Rollins!” There is a pause and Roman raises an eyebrow, “do you understand me Babygirl?” Another pause then a quiet shyful answer of, “Yes Sir!” All her playfulness is gone and there is sad undertone to her voice, “is there a problem?” Jon who had been watching Seth with their Mother snaps his head back around to face him.

A sad huff, “none whatsoever Sir- time frame in which….” Eyes watch as Stephanie steps up to Seth and gives Catalina Reigns a greeting, “its secondary to rebuilding our network defenses.” Stale silence, “Understood!” Then she hangs up. Jon gives him a questioning stare, “there was something wrong..” before he can finish Catalina Reigns calls out. “Roman, Jon come say hello to your brother!” Jon stiffens beside him and Roman understanding the sentiment but neither of them can do anything but follow her call. Jon steps up closer to their Mother and gently removes her from Seth’s personal space, “Mother are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He flashes her his dimples and his boyish grin in hopes she doesn’t press the issue but Roman sees her eyes darken and sighs in defeat.

“Good evening Mrs. Helmsley you look ravishing tonight!” Stephanie McMahon Helmsley blinks at him then casts Seth a confused look. She stumbles with her reply back, almost as if she wasn’t used to getting compliments._ Interesting _, Smiling a little unsurely she gives him a shy smile, “Thank you Patriarch Reigns, I must say you look simply dashing yourself! Nodding his head in thanks his eyes drift over to his youngest brother, the other man looks haggard and beaten on closer inspection and that doesn’t sit well within his stomach. Jon has moved himself in between their Mother and Seth, his larger body angled in position that would cover her more than anything. Roman knew, just like Seth did, that Jon hated exposing his back to a potential threat but he knew, like Seth did, that when it came to people Jon loved all bets were off.

A nasally sigh and Roman saw a flash of something in Seth’s brown eyes, “Jon I was just…” Stopping this before it got worse Roman stepped in, “I can assure you Mr. Rollins my brother and I take our Mother’s welfare very seriously.” The flash is brighter and it lasts for a full minute this time but it's their Mother that response. “Stop it! All three of you! I raised all three of you better than this…. And Jon stop it Seth is your baby brother not a mass murderer.” There are tears gathering in her eyes and Roman knew this night was done. 

Oddly enough it was Seth that tried to pacify their Mother, “Mother Jon was just,” Jon rounds on him and snaps, “I don’t need you to defend me Rollins!” Moving to place a hand at the small of his Mother back Roman started to usher her to the exit. “Mother I think we have caused enough of a scene tonight.” HIs tone he knew was one she wouldn’t disobey or try to recounter with a demand of her own. But sadly she did whimper out, “I just wanted to spend time with all three of my boys for one night, is that so wrong!” Mentally he add this night on the ever growing list that Seth Rollins would pay for. The last barb between Jon and Seth was done out of ear shot of Catalina Reigns but not Roman himself, “your tally keeps getting longer and longer Rollins and someday I am going to collect!” Seth just gives them both a hard tight smile and confirms, “I am looking forward to it Mox!”

* * *

It’s well after midnight when he and Roman get back to the Manor and realize that there is music blasting from the cellars. Jon pauses in the entryway and listens, Roman simply hangs up his suit jacket and mumbles something. “Sorry, what?” Roman sighs and more clearly states, “it’s Otherwise- We are Soldiers if I remember correctly!” Jon’s mind is drawing a blank, “it’s one of Brianna’s favorites to listen while she works.” The knowledge that Roman knows some of her habits when he was the one pursuing her bite him in all the wrong places. “Guess she did teach you some of her tricks the other night, mhm?” He knew there was annoyance in his voice but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

Roman smirks at him and only offers up a shrug, but he is unbuttoning his dress shirt and rolling up the sleeves and heads to the cellars. On the way down they are met with Tyler Breeze, Jon smiles and claps the other blonde on the shoulder, “welcome home man!” Tyler smiles tiredly and mumbles, “I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed for a change!” Laughing Jon went with it, “in your bed or in your husband?” Tyler’s eyes light up and hums happily, “both!” Roman throws back over his shoulder, “do try to keep it down tonight since you two don’t have the cellars to yourselves anymore!” Tyler blinks and stops mid-step, “you hired another analyst?” Jon continues down the steps but now he is also undoing his shirt and slipping it off. Roman casts a knowing look, smirking he shrugs and put it out there, “lets see how far I can tempt her, yes?” Tyler behind him moans out, “I for one am all for temptation!” Jon just shakes his head and laughs as Tyler squeezes by him and Roman to throw the computer room door open.

The sight that greets them is one of chaos, the rooms computer screens are blinking black and Xavier is simply standing back and and rocking to the beat of the music when he glances at them and sees Tyler he lets out a scream of joy and throws himself in his husbands confused arms. Brianna is in the middle chair, her beautiful red hair up in a ponytail, glasses in front of her hypnotic honey colored eyes. But what really has him stoked was her body. She was wearing these cute daisy dukes type shorts and a tank top that again barely contained her breasts. Mouth watering he noticed that her bra seemed to push up her generous breast size and he wondered just much begging he would have to do for her to let him worship them.

Tyler who was still standing at the door frame confusedly asked him, “who was supposed to be tempting who Mox?” Growling at Tyler he realized that Brianna hadn’t even turned to see who had come busting into the room, the security side of him howled in anger that a young innocent girl wasn’t concerned with her own safety but Roman was cutting into his thoughts, “Xav what's going on?” Xav snuggled deeper into Tyler but answered happily, “remember the other night when Bri said our defense net was sloppy and had holes a mile wide in it?” Roman nods sadly but Jon is confused, “how is that possible? Seth wouldn’t have left it like that?” Here Brianna turns to finally look at him and he can’t stop the prideful smirk that slips onto his lips.

He watches as her eyes drink in his bare chest then sharply brings her eyes back to meet his. “See something you like honey?” He watches the emotions filter through her eyes and moans when her shy little tongue darts out to wet her lips. She blinks at him innocently and snaps back around to face the computer screens and he chuckles softly. Her voice when she speaks is low but also breathless, “Xav thought he could extent one of Seth’s,” at the name she cast a questioning look at Xavier who nods, “defense scripts! But he, this Seth I mean is so dope,” here Jon can hear the praise in her voice, “that he took that into account, minor changes were allowed but when Xav tried to cut and rewrite a certain portion of the script the program thought he was a trojan!”

Grinning she didn’t stop, “it didn’t let Xav know it was rewriting the whole script every time it was used from that point on.” Reaching out she popped the lid off a water bottle and took a long hard drink. “In no time flat the script became a virus itself and started to poke holes in the defense net that Seth had built up!” Jon had come up side her during her explanation and was playing with her ponytail. Her head leaned in to rest against his hip as he smoothed out her hyped up nerves and and joking asked, “So what did we learn?” Xav giggles but answers, “to use better protection!” She giggles and adds while shooting Xav a dirty look, “no more barebacking it Xav!” 

Jon mumbles softly, “no more sex jokes unless your willing to demonstrate, and I am more of a hands on type of learner.” Bri he notices stiffens but doesn’t take his bait, in fact she shifts away from him and turns to look at Roman. “This Seth is like…” her voice thickens and Jon narrows his eyes, Xav is coughing and it grabs Brianna’s attention- shaking her head she continues, “anyways you have gave me permission the other night to do what I needed to do to tighten our systems back up!” She freezes and gushes out, “or did I misunderstand?” Roman is smiling tightly but shaking his head, “you understood me perfectly babygirl!” Her body sags with relief, “so after I put on some protection you could say I wiped the program totally out of our databanks.” Looking at Xav first she shyly adds, “one must allow for safe data practices Xavier Woods!” Xav giggles and shoots back, “yes Mother!”

Roman coughs and brings Brianna’s attention back to the computer screens. “This is the wipe out, the script however needed a little more forceful hand in letting go of the mainframe.” She nibbles on her lower lip and Jon bites back a moan, “I had to tease it apart, coax it all out then gently pull it out.” Jon finally feels the moan slip out of his mouth and longing he chokes out, “honey you have strangest dirty talk…” His dick has finally decided not to listen to his brain and starts to harden. His hand that had been playing with her ponytail moved to run a ghost caress at the back of her neck, he watches as she tries to shift away but when he applies more pressure and starts to massage her eyes flutter close and she once again leans into him and her hand reaches out to grab his thigh. “Relax honey, your neck is tight as fuck, let me help!” As he moves into a better position to get both hands on her sweet body he marvels as her body simply gives into the pleasure his hands can provide.

He admits that it’s been a long time since a woman had been more interested in anything other than his title or his dick but with a soft moan and sigh of happiness that escapes Brianna lips he likes that he knows she really isn’t expecting anything other than the help he has offered. Her eyes flutter every now and again and she whispers, “that feels really good!” Her words are innocent but his dick takes them to heart, using his thumbs to push in deep on the trapezius muscle he feels his own body tightens as her back arches and a deep hard moan escaped her lips. Chucking as he catches Roman’s amused look he shakes his head in one part amusement other part desire. 

Suddenly the screens are flashing a bright blue light and it has Bri jerking out of his hands, it also has Xav and Tyler moving. Roman moves to the back of the room and out of the way, “oh no you don’t Mister! You want to play with me you need to ask permission and learn to do it nicely!” Roman chuckles softly, “see what you are doing wrong Uce?” Jon isn’t amused anymore nor does he take Roman’s bait. “Who’s fucking with you honey?” Her answer is a hum but her eyes are dancing with pleasure at the challenge. Xav calls out, “omg I think it’s either Seth or…” Suddenly Brianna is snarling, “it ain’t… your Seth wouldn’t be this light or gentle,” pointing to some random numbers on the screen Bri smiled, “I have heard of this guy, he likes to like kiss you while he robs you blind- his handle is ‘The Gentleman’ and I don’t like him all up in my business, getting his fingers all over me!” 

Jon smiles and reaches out to swish her ponytail but Tyler asks, “what's the gameplay with the defense script offline?” Brianna barely shoots him a glance, “we teach him how to properly treat a lady and her body!” At that Jon mutters, “can you teach me next, I would like to learn how to treat your body love!” Roman snaps at him, “flirt later Romeo.. Worry about House defenses now if you please!” Jon for the first time since Seth walked out their door found himself shrugging and whispered, “no need to worry Uce my girl knows how to take care of her business.” Brianna he sees flushes at his words and it pleases him even more.

Grabbing the dress shirt he had tossed on one of the desks he made is his way back up the stairs, entering his bedroom he quickly slips out of his pants and boxers and heads to the shower. Once in the shower stall he doesn’t even wait for the water to come up to temperature, glancing down however he notice his dick is still hard from the reactions he had gotten from Brianna and the sounds she had made for him. Sighing in defeat he let his hand wrap around his hardness stroke himself to completion. When he comes it’s with Brianna name on his lips. Afterwards he wasted no time in washing and once he was done he stepped out and grabbed a clean towel. Doing a quick pat down and then wrapping the towel around his waist, he was surprised to see Roman sitting on his bed with he exited the bathroom.

Not even casting his brother a sideways look he grabbed a pair of fresh boxers then a pair of cut off sweatpants, “and?” he knows that one word will cover anything and everything his brother would want to talk about. Roman only looks at him for a hard minutes then gets up and walks to the door, “Kylie called!” Laughing, “little late for a booty call don’t you think?” Roman smirks at him and tisks at him, “you know I don’t mix business with my pleasure Uce!” Slapping on his smart watch he decides against putting on a tee. “She called to ask if we had any security risk in the last forty eight hours or so?” Jon stopped in drying his hair to give him a hard look. “Exactly!”

His first instinct was to state the obvious, “you mention this little nugget to Bri?” He was aware that Roman is giving him an odd look that he can’t place but Roman is moving onward, “Aj interrupted our call, basically asking the same as Kylie had!” Jon froze but he asked, “information or money?” Roman nodded at him, “Kylie is too young and not experienced enough to know when to keep her cards close to her vest!” Jon isn’t in a joking mood anymore, “helps you know your way around her bed!” A smile, “there is that, yes! In her case the culprit got away with close to a quarter of a mil, in Aj’s case it was House information.” In the end there was nothing he could say but, “I guess we will see just how good Brianna is tonight?” 

Roman smiles savagely at him and opens his bedroom door, “Good? Jon, you underestimate your girl!” Blinking in confusion and it makes Roman laugh hard and deep, “she has already blocked them from our systems and even with our defences down was able to retrieve part Kylie’s money and Aj’s House information. She has two open offers of employment should she want it, and those offers have no expiration date!” Pride swells up deep in his body.

Roman hums as he leaves the room but calls out, “a reward is in order I think?” Jon cocks his head in silent question so Roman explains, “I am going to offer to pay for her certification and offer her a full time position with House Reigns! Take that as you will in your pursuit of her Uce!” Jon could feel his insides warm at the thought of always having Brianna under foot but in the end he, like Roman- didn’t mix his pleasure with his business. So now he would have to find out which category Brianna now fell in?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is discussion time- offers are put on the table and emotions are running over! Brianna is overwhelmed but honored at everything that is happening. But to keep those she loves safe she must deny her hearts desire!
> 
> Later at Lawler's Court Jon has a tempered conversation with Seth, the news of what Bri had accomplished the night before makes everyone else edgy! He can only let his chest fill with pride.  
Once home he finds an usually package in the mailbox!
> 
> In the end there might be a re clash between Bri and Seth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always Always thanks to my muse WicForever from twitter for reading as I go and give me some much needed instant feedback! And to those who are commenting and liking: You guys fucking rock! I love you all!

**Traffic**

** **CHAPTER 4** **

At breakfast the next morning Bri can hardly keep her eyes open but her mind is still going a mile a minute. She had been cleaning up the last bits of the defense script when Jon had slipped back into the computer room, in nothing but cut off sweatpants and her body had started that hot tingly all over body blush again. The fire pit that was in her stomach whenever he was around only seemed to be growing. She had texted Larkin and had asked about it and her middle sister had just made fun of her. 

_ My baby sister is all grown up and lusting after a man! _

Now watching Jon Moxley enter the kitchen in a pair of light blue jeans, work tan boots on she found herself asking, “don't you own any shirts?” His chest once again bare and her fingers itched to play in his fine chest hairs. His smile spreads and it puts her on higher alert. “And deny you one of your guilty pleasures honey I wouldn’t dream of it,” but she notices a black tee tucked into the waistband of his jeans at his rear. Reaching quickly she adjusts her glasses on her face and looks away, the body blush is back and the fire pit in her stomach is growing.

It takes him a minute before one of his hands comes down on the table and the other is at the back of her chair and he is suddenly in her personal space, “you haven’t been to bed yet lil girl!” His breath is hot and silky against her ear and she can’t stop the whimper that escapes her lips, “what makes you think that?” His lips are placing a kiss behind her ear and the funny feeling is back between her legs. “You are still wearing those sexy shorts,” she was still in fact wearing the same outfit from the night before but the way he said it, she shivered, “what’s it to you old man?” She hears him suck in a breath at her ear and moves to scoop up more eggs on her fork, “when it comes to you lil girl it has everything to do with me!” At that point her eggs simply fall off her fork and back onto her plate.

_ Traders! _ Is the only thought she has as she looks down at her breakfast, even her eggs seem to fall over for this man. Sighing she turns her head at the sounds coming from the doorway and beams as a tired Xavier and Tyler come walking in, they throw a sleepy good morning to her and Jon and seem clueless at the tension in the room. Jon she notices isn’t as clueless and makes sure to brush some of those pretty cute chest hairs against her shoulder when he straightens back up to his full height. Her heart she deems explodes right then and there. _ Kaboom! Bye-bye heart! _

He grabs a piece of her french toast and tells Tyler, “I have business in Lawler’s Court today, be back in roughly three to four hours, I expect Bri to be in bed and sound asleep by then!” Xav is chuckling, “is that your bed or hers Mox?” Eyes wide she kicks him as he sits down with a plate of his own, he jumps and looks at her bashfully but Jon is answering, “I would prefer mine but I don’t think I would be able to let her get any sleep once I return home. So hers I suppose!” Mouth dropping open she chances a glance at him to see if he was kidding but when she sees the dark blue of his eyes she whimpers. It was like he had his own fire burning him on the inside.

Suddenly there is a clank of shoes hitting the hardfloor and when she twists around to see the cause and her breath hitches. Xav with a mouthful of eggs salutes their boss with his fork and follows it up with, “looking totally yummy today bossman!” Tyler beside him hum in agreement and Bri can only stare. Roman was wearing iron stiff black suit pants and a matching black silk dress shirt, the top three buttons were yet to be buttoned. She wonders if these men knew any other way than how to scream walking sex appeal? Then as she watches Roman simply flashes them a megawatt smile and pulls up his hair in one of those tight knots at the back of his head.

“Good Brianna you up!” Jon who was now eating a banana piped, “she hasn’t been to bed yet!” Roman’s beautiful grey/blue eyes cloud for a moment but his voice is tender when he speaks again, “easy babygirl- I know your juiced after your fun last night but you must take better care of yourself.” His voice is so soft, deep, and caring and for some odd reason Bri knew that this is what it would feel like to have a father looking out for her. And just like her heart explodes all over again. Smiling shyly and proudly she beams at him, “yus Sir!” He smiles warmly and sits down with a cup of coffee in hand. “How is the defense script coming along?” The question has her swaying in her chair and digging back into her breakfast.

“I am creating a Dante’s Inferno around our network, with some surprises along the way.” At this Tyler asks, “how many levels?” She smiles big at him and snarly answers, “nine!” Xav who had just took a large bit of eggs starts to cough and Tyler pounds on his back, once Xav is gingerly sipping some water he chokes out. “Nine? Is that even possible Bri? I thought seven was the max? I mean, Seth…” he freezes and she finds herself laughs, “your God complex is showing Xav.” But it’s Tyler that quietly states, “don’t be so harsh on Xav Bri Seth is the one that taught him!” Blushing she reaches out to give Xav’s hand a quick squeeze. His smile returns full force and he asks, “what other surprises are you laying?” 

Nibbling on another piece of toast she boasts, “ever heard of spy gremlins?” Xav shakes his head but Tyler freezes, “those are illegal!” Twisting her fork in the air she corrects him, “that depends on how you defend and deploy them Ty.” Glancing at Roman, “but if you prefer I not use them?” Roman shakes his head, “this is your network Brianna- I only request that you stay legal I dislike wasting good money on fines!” Beaming she felt like a kid at Christmas time. Murmuring to herself, “then might I play with virus signs as well!” Tyler lets out a whistle and Xav is grinning at her but Roman isn’t done, “there is another matter to discuss before we are done!” Suddenly there are hands at her neck, massaging again then ghost around to caress her collarbone. _ Jon _.. he had gone so quiet in the last few minutes of their talk she had almost forgotten about him. 

“After the events of last night House Styles has offered open employment should you want it! The same for my friend Kylie Rae. They both were equally impressed with your skill and professionalism in the events of last evening.” Going stock still Bri couldn’t believe what she was hearing, dread started to built up but Xav along with Jon’s nimble fingers smoothed some of it away, “omg Bri do you understand what he just said?” Shaking her head she sighed when lips placed a kiss on top of her head. Xav continues to gush, “Aj Styles is like in the top five Houses that every analyst wants to join, he is… just oh wow Bri!” But Roman cuts him off before he can carry on anymore, “I also would like to reward you for the skill you showed last night Brianna!” Eyes dancing in delight she wondered if he knew he had just gave her the best reward there was… at least to someone like her!

“I would like to sponsor and paid for your certification fees should you like?” Heart stopping she couldn’t stop the tears that fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. Without really thinking about it she tore herself out of Jon’s hands and flung herself at Roman and let a sob break free. She is blinding aware of his strong hands coming around her, petting her messy hair and murmuring soft reassurances to her which only make her sob more and harder. After a moment there is a softer rasper voice, “hush now honey, it’s alright…. Come here, let me hold you.” She felt strong hands pass her shaking body off to even stronger arms. She tries to stop the crying to gather herself back into one piece but Jon’s arms are tight around her, his hands are now under her tank top rubbing her bare back.

Her arms move on their own and come up and around his neck and she can feel her body straining against his in the attempt to hoist herself up to his level. “That’s right honey, lean on me- let me take care of you!” His words make her cried harder because no one besides her sisters have **wanted ** to take care of her, never have cared enough to want to **take **care of her. 

After what seems like forever she, her tippy toes have started to hurt does she slid down his body and shyly slip off her tear smeared glasses and peeks up at the man that made her body burn. Lowering her eyes she softly whispers, “thank you Jon… No one has ev…” cutting herself off when she dares to glance upwards and sees nothing but understanding in his steele blue eyes. “I know honey, fuck do I know!” Letting her head fall forward to rest against his chest for a minute she knows after knowing what it was like to be in his arms like this she has to be more careful. _ He so dangerous! _Just one more second of this pleasure before she cuts it off for good.

Stepping back she doesn’t bother to look into his face again, couldn’t even if her life depended on it. Instead she now did the second hardest thing she had ever had to do cause walking out of Jon’s arms was the first by far. Turning to Roman who was smiling at her, “Roman Reigns what you just offered me, I can’t..” another sob wants to break out of her lips and Jon’s hands are on her hips, “you just offered me a way better life than I could ever dream of and for that… “ she timidly walks back to him and drops a fast shy kiss on his cheek, once she straightens up she sees that his eyes are moist as well and her heart crashes again. “I thank you... Sir…” choking, “but I have to decline!” There is a shocking gasp from Xav, a cough from Ty and a confused look on Roman’s face and for the first time in her life she runs away from her problems without a backwards glance.

* * *

It had taken everything in Jon not to follow after Bri the impulse was so foregin to him that it had actually hit him like a physical blow, he saw the confusion on Roman face but also the understanding- but Xav, “why? I mean why would she decline?” Meeting Roman’s eyes Jon knew just like his brother did that there might be a number of reasons as to why but he murmured to Xav. “Chill Xav, give her time digest the whole thing! What Ro just offered her is beyond anything she could have ever imagined.” His own heart was pounding, he had been surprised when Bri had launched herself at Roman and his heart thundered at him as he watched her cry her heart out. The moment Roman had passed her into his arms he swore his very soul had shuttered.

The feel of her tight body pressed against his was pure pleasure at its best but the feel of her clinging to him as she sobbed rocked him in ways that was new and uncomfortable. He was used to playing a woman's body against herself in the direct outcome of them finding their pleasures, he wasn’t saying he was a cruel or unkind lover- just the opposite in fact. Once he had chosen a woman he took great care of both their bodies and letting them know the score straight up on the emotion level. He never wanted emotional attachments, didn’t need them. But with the memory of Bri’s sweet body against his and her trust in him to be her rock threw him for a fucking loop.

Sighing he nodded his head to Roman and grabbed the tee he had tucked in his waistband, heading out the door as he slipped the tee on he barely heard Xav whisper to his husband, “so we just what? Let her cry like this?” Grinding his teeth he wanted to growl at the younger man that there wasn’t much more that they could do but his brother beat him to the punch, “Perhaps she needs to cry it out Xav- leave her be!” Nodding his head in silent thanks he slipped out the door and continued on to Lawler’s Court. After he gets in his car he throws his wallet and cell phone in the nearest cup holder, the on screen dashboard connects his cell via bluetooth and he finds himself calling out, ‘_ text Brianna’ _ while he is backing out of the driveway and the computerized voice opens up the message menu Jon murmurs.

**I know honey… I fucking know**

He is a little surprised he doesn’t get a response back but as he gets to Lawler’s Court and throws his cell phone in the plastic bin so he can go through the metal detectors his phone pings.

**You have no idea**

He growls cause he can almost taste the damn desperation in those four words and it tears his soul apart all over again. Eyes sweeping left to right he moans as he sees the last possible person he wants to contend with right now. But his blue eyes meet his brown ones and Jon bites back a moan as the other man makes his way to him. “Jon,” Seth is attempting to be polite simply because they are in an open area. “What can House Reigns do for you Mr. Rollins?” It was a slap down- plain and simple and he notices a few that have stopped to stare actual flinch at his words. Seth takes it all in stride, “it’s came to the Council’s attention that there is a thief that has been hitting House defenses and beside House McMahon’s House Reigns is the only House to come away unscathed.” Bristling at Seth pointless chatter he snaps, “get to the point please I have House duties I need to tend to!”

Seth rolled his eyes and states naughty, “I was called into the Council early this morning and when asked by the Council if Xavier Woods was capable of defending House Reigns against this _ ‘hacker’ _and in my honest opinion…” Anger seethed in him and Jon snarled out, “tell me you didn’t!” Seth has the audacity to blush and his voice goes soft, “I simply stated in my professional opinion that even though Xav is good he couldn’t have stayed this hackers attempts.” Rage clouded his vision and he balled up his fist, “the Council noticed that Xav is the only one listed as head analyst for House Reigns so…” The need to hit Seth was overpowering his logic and he can tell Seth knows it, “House Styles and Rhodes has stepped up and has proposed to the Council that perhaps House Reigns is fielding out a new hire?” Growling Jon steps forward and grins, “your a fucking sore loser Rollins.” The words strike home and Seth snaps, “I just wanted to remind you and Roman you have thirty days to register them Jon! Or withdraw them- it's simple as that!” 

Moving away before giving in to the need to hit the other man he throws back, “stop acting like you care- House Reigns doesn’t need you anymore!” He doesn’t look back so he misses the flash in soft brown eyes of the man that he once called brother nor does he give Seth a second thought. Speed dialing his brother he wanted to snarl when Roman answered with. “Not now Jon,” but he won’t be distracted, “I take you heard the news?” A snap, “I said not now!” Growling back in pure annoyance, “fuck you too Roman!” Hanging up and redialing, a quiet tear stained voice, “yes Sir?” The weakness in her voice just managed to pissed him off even more but he tries to smooth his voice, “honey do me a favor and stay home today and work on what you were talking about this morning.” A click of her tongue, “are you and Roman ok? He just called and he sounded really upset?” Sighing he saw Cody Rhodes down the hall, “we are fine lil girl- just amuse me and be a good girl!” A meek, “yes Sir,” shaking his head, “remember to get some sleep honey.” With that he hung up and waved Cody down.

Coming up beside the other man Jon smiled and shook hands with him, “I hear my House owes yours a debt!” Cody blinks at him and frowns, “Dustin did what was right by your Mother Jon- if he hadn’t dad would come back and haunts us all!” Stuffing his hands in his pockets, “your never going to forgive Roman are you?” Cody shakes his head and merely states, “this ain’t about that- it’s about House Warfare and the Reigns and Rhodes have a solid pact I won’t let my personal views or opinions be a factor!” Brandi comes up beside her husband and whispers something in his ear and nods when he starts to walk away, “if you insist on owning us anything whoever saved your asses last night as has some serious skills according to Max, he was quite jealous - if your analyst could throw him a crumble it would be most helpful in restocking our defense scripts.” Jon smiled at this and nodded, “ you will have it before midnight the analyst had a late night!” Cody takes a moment to look him dead in the eye then simply nods in thanks then follows his wife down the hall.

As he walked the halls of Lawler Court Jon felt the eyes on him, he supposed that whoever this hacker was, was raising some pretty big hackles in the higher level Houses. On one end he was so fucking proud of Brianna but after the seventh person stopped him and inqured how House Reigns was faring he was annoyed, not at Brianna but everyone else who deemed it fair to impede his duties. His meetings ran longer than was intended, so by the time he was able to stop by Cesaro’s and pick up the parts he ordered for his Harley it was almost close to dinner time.

Once home and his packages put away in the garage he walked around to the front of the Manor to check the mail since he had seen the delivery flag still up. As soon as he popped the lid up he heard the soft high pitch _ ‘meow’ _in shifting to actually look down into the mailbox he was horrified to come nose to nose with a dirt ridden kitten. It’s white fur face was covered in dirt but it raised itself up out of the mailbox by its front paws on the side of the box and meowed at him again. 

Reaching in he gently scooped up the little furball and gave it a look over, it was mostly white but it had spots of tan peppered into its coat, along with a bunch of dirt. Walking inside with the kitten wrapped up into one of his arms, Xav walked out of the kitchen with a chicken leg in his mouth and at the smell of the chicken the kitten lets out a long hungry meow. Without saying a word, he went into the kitchen, fetched a chicken thigh and shredded it watching as the kitten gobbled it up quickly. Xav stepped back into the room and watched for a moment, “always the strays with you!” Only humming as he fed the kitten another strip of chicken- did so until the little thing refused anymore. “Xav find me an old dishcloth that Miss Trish won’t miss,” chuckling at the plump little belly the kitten now sported he got some lukewarm water running in the sink and moved the now purring fur ball under the water.

Gently and making sure to protect its eyes he reached for the Dawn dishsoap and washed quickly, ignoring the little sharp nails as he/she fought against the bath. Once complete Xav dropped the towel over the wet meowing fur ball and Jon gently started to rub him/her dry. “Can you tell what it is?” Turning the little thing over in the towel Jon laughed and rubbed at the round belly. “Cute little guy now that he is all cleaned up don’t you think?” Xav beamed and whispered, “want me to go get some supplies? I mean you usually just take right to the shelter not bathe them, so.” Blinking Jon nodded and watched as Xav started out of the room, “Xav where is Bri?” Xav frowned for a minute and muttered, “went to bed about two hours ago. I think she might have a blister on one of her fingers?” Growling and then laughing as the little guy hissed at him for the sound.

Still rubbing him dry he makes his way down to the cellars and knocks on Bri’s bedroom door. With no answer he pushes the door open ajar and smiles when he sees Bri curled up on top of the covers in some yoga pants and new skin tight grey tee. Walking over to her bed and sitting down on the edge he place the semi dry kitten in the center of her curl up body and laughed softly at how he always seemed to be waking her up. Watching as the kitten wandered around on the bed for a minute then curled up against Bri’s body heat and went to sleep himself- he got a little jealous but bent down and placed a kiss at her temple and quietly walked back out of the room.

* * *

Seth slipped into his office chair and leaned back, arching and popping his back at the same time. Leaning forward and letting his fingers dance across the keys he continued his hunt for the mysterious Crypto, after spending the morning at Lawler’s Court answers stupid and pointless question his patiences was super short today. Noise behind him, “you fucked up today Rollins,” grinding his teeth together he snapped, “I don’t think so Hunter- you should have hired a more competent hacker if you wanted this done correctly!” A snicker, “if you would have just found this Crypto in the first place I wouldn't have had to go with plan B!” Swinging around to face the man he hated more than anything he laughed, “you think hacker put up noen flashing fucking lights Hunter that they leave cookie crumbles leading to their front door?” Hunter’s face goes blank.

“I don’t think anything about them, that’s your job! It’s what your paid to do, and keep my _ ‘wife’ _out of my business!” Seth knows that Hunter is trying to bait him but he is powerless here, “perhaps your not properly motivated to find this hacker!” Stilling fast Seth thinks quick, “you want them found without anything linking back to the McMahon’s don’t you? Then shut up and let me do my thing!” The look of contempt in Hunter Helmsley eyes told Seth if he didn’t play this game smarter he would end up dead or worse get Stephanie or Jason killed. He wanted so much to reach out to his brothers; to explain- to ask for help but he knew that he couldn’t, not just yet anyways.

Constructing his new ‘bigfoot’ program he knew he was skating a very fine line, listening as Stephanie entered his office and timidly talked to Hunter he tuned them out as he worked in setting the perimeters of the program, hiding a secret within that no one but someone like him would find. Suddenly he heard Stephanie gave a strangled cry and when he turned to see what was going on his insides flared. Jumping up and in front of her Seth snarled, “your distracting me Hunter- leave now or Shane won’t be happy with either us!” Hunters face instantly went from purple to red, without a glance to his wife he turned and left but not before he called out, “Steph your Mother wanted me to remind you that you, her, and our girls will be spending the week up in the lodge!” 

Seth sucked in a breath and watched as Hunter smirked and exited. Turning to Stephanie Seth snapped, “you didn’t tell you were leaving for a whole week Steph,” her eyes were wide and there were tears falling, “I didn’t know I was Seth- my god Shane just approved Renee’s week vacation too!” Choking back a snarl he realized that this had to stop, “Steph… you know I care for you…” Her eyes were squeezed shut and she snapped, “I don’t care how you feel about me Seth- just protect our son!” Seth raised a hand to comb through his hair, “how Steph? Hunter and Shane have me by the balls!” She chokes back a sob of her and pulls at her hair, “won’t your Mother help us anymore?” Seth hangs his head in defeat, “if she does Steph she will have to start explaining stuff to Ro… and I am not totally against that but I am more worried about..” She rocks back and questions, “you worried about Jon?”

Gathering her up in his arms he nods, “That man is brutal Steph, the way I have seen him operate… once you make an enemy of him, not even hell is safe for you! And hurt anyone he loves, Steph then he rivals Hunter in cruelty!” Her eyes blink away her tears, “but he is your brother Seth- that makes Jason his nephew! Doesn’t that make him someone he would love?” Sighing he hummed but didn’t no other way to answer her. Whispering he begged, “surely you have found something we can use, “ she twists out of his arms and yell, “no Seth I haven’t and you forget that Jason isn’t the only child of mine I have to keep safe!” Closing his eyes he lets shame fil him, reaching out to gather her up again, “I am sorry baby- I guess even if I think Hunter is cruel I can’t see him hurting the girls!” Her head falls onto his shoulder and she mutters, “he is more cruel than you know Seth- I am almost positive that he has made more than one past girlfriend disappear!” 

Jerking back Seth stared into her eyes and thought it over, Stephanie seems to realize what she just said as well, “oh my god Seth… that could be…” nodding Seth smirked. Stephanie beams happily and whispers, “ok so now you can dig in on that but how does that help us protect Jason this week?” Stepping back he went over to his desk and grabbed his cell phone, hitting speed dial- he waited. “Hello Sir…” a moment he closed his eyes and pushed forward, “I was hoping that with the work I put in last night that Jason might like to spend the week with me since I am just running search programs for the hacker. Per the Council orders!” Smirking and nods in satisfaction, “of course I won’t pidle your generosity Sir!” 

Stephanie sags in relief and steps back into his arms and cries her heart out. Seth’s thoughts are running wild as he murmured, “I get a whole week with my son Steph! A whole week! Hot damn!” Steph gives him a happy laugh and her fingers comb through his hair, “your such a loving father Seth!” Smiling he drops a kiss onto her lips and goes to deepen it when there is a dinging from his computer. When he goes to his screen he sees a single chat box with a warning,

**Stop your search Alice- I am late for a very important date and I don’t like strangers in my wonderland!**

“Well isn’t that crypted?” Looking wide at Steph he realizes that he has quite possibly just found the elusive Crypto. Humming he felt his blood warm and his body started that hot burn. Sitting down in his chair he put in two dozen roadblocks in place and at least two moats around his personal bubble in the dark web. 

_ You know if everybody minded their own business the world would go round a great deal faster than it does. _

Stephanie blinks and murmurs, “I know that line!” Seth is leaning forward and waits- a grin spreading over his face. But the only thing he gets is,

**Go chase your own rabbit Mr. Arhitect- I am not interested, in fact you and your ** ** _‘Gentleman’ _ ** **friend are hereby put on notice!**

Stephanie and gives him an odd look, “Seth are you a part of the hacker that is busting down the House scripts?” Stiffening he doesn’t bother answering her insulting question.

_ I am not scared of you my little white rabbit! I have hunted dragons before you ...and will continue to do so after! _

The screen blinks and he freezes, “fuck you too baby!” The battle that ensues reminds him but another one not long ago. Grinding his teeth when suddenly his system totally shuts down on it’s own and displays a simple message on a blank screen.

**Good thing I am a dragon slayer instead of a lil white rabbit!**

Seth is astounded and impressed and his blood is singing! Stephanie, “Seth?” smirking happily, “damn it this is fun!” Stephanie just stares at him!


	5. Chapter 4.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna has fell in love with the furball Jon left with her! But the baby causes some for strange talk.. where she learns some interesting things about the man that makes her body ache!
> 
> But even in the mid of their talk the outside thunders in (in more ways than one) and causes a struggle before Jon and Roman. Afterwards while the storm rages outside there is larger more powerful storm brewing between her and Jon- and when it comes crashing down its not as either of them expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!Crude Language & Sexual contents below!!!!
> 
> !!!!Please read with caution- Jon has (as stated below) no off switch! No filter - No restraints!!!!
> 
> Always a bunch of thanks to WicForever over at twitter for being my LIVE sounding board! But to all those who are reading and commenting cause without you all I wouldn't be trucking along!

**Traffic**

**CHAPTER 4.5 **

Bri had sat down at her computer desk tending to work on the Dante's Inferno she had spoken of but when a bot pinged her with the information that that someone was looking for her on the dark web she had decided to play the Alice and Wonderland scenario she was instantly on alert when she had dug and gotten the same credentials as last time. The _ Architect _was back for round two but she wasn’t in the mood to play so instead after he ignored her warning she had let him have one of her homemade gremlins that would backwards write certain scripts in his network. “Have fun digging yourself free from that one asine!” A soft meow on her lap had her smiling big and reaching down to pet to sweet adorable kitty. A voice behind her had her freezing a moment later, “what ya doing honey?” His voice was rugged and smoothed her in the oddest places.

Swaying in her chair she didn’t let her emotions rule her, instead she focused on the here and now, “petting my kitty!” His arm had slung around the back of her chair but at her words his arm slipped off and slipped down her back, a groan and as she looked over at him she blushed as he knelt down on one knee. “Can I pet your kitty lil girl? I promise I will be gentle at first,” he did his trick again- the one where he took all the air out of the room, or was it out of her? There was something so dark brewing in his eyes and she wanted to see if she could either steal his air or make him bubble over like he does her. “You have to be super gentle it’s just a baby- I don’t think it’s used to being touched!” There is a flash in his eyes but his hand raises and his fingers pet her baby right between the ears.

Dropping her eyes when she felt her own blush on her face she felt the electricity zap in the room, it knocks what little air she had in her lungs out completely. “You doing it wrong,” she watched as a single fingertip made circular pets, his breath hitched and his finger stilled, “show me how you want petted lil one!” Blinking her brain is scrambling, “your petting my kitty _ old man _not me!” A moan then his head is dropping down against her arm, “baby your killing me with all this double talk- I just want lick yours pussy until you come for me!” Her mind isn’t understanding but her body is warming in places that she didn’t want it too. “You have no off switch do you?” She might be naive and inexperienced but she had worked one summer in the shipyard and the boys were pretty blunt with their vocabulary so the double meanings are not completely lost on her.

“I am open as a goddamn book doll, I like to drink good whiskey, have a good fight, and enjoy a hot willing woman- its about the only things I am good at Brianna- fighting and fucking are the only things I have ever known! So no honey I don’t have an off switch- Roman calls it the three B’s, bold, brass, and blunt! Most of the time it works for me- you have that one thing that just clicks for you, right?” His honestly moved something so deep down inside of her and it made the possibility of trusting him even more greater, it actually made a need to trust him. But he was looking at her, his hand had come to rest on her knee instead of continuing to pet the kitten. “If I have one I don’t know what it is? All I ever known is put my head down and do the work- doesn’t matter what work just as long as it gets done I am good with it!” 

When she looks back into his eyes she sees that brewing emotion again and it makes her smiles, it in fact makes her feel empowered. “There’s my girl!” his voice is so soft and then his hand is moving to pet the kitten that has decided to take a cat nap on her lap, “I am glad you like you him.” She couldn't keep the smile from her face, “so your the one that found…” laughing a little bit, “a boy?” Jon’s eyes were dancing now but he nodded. She found herself asking, “Will Roman let me keep him while I am here?” Jon leaned in and whispered, “can I keep petting your pussy?” Laughing harder she merely hummed, “mhm.” Then shyly she adds, “just as long as you make him purr?”

Pride swells up in her when his eyes go wide with a delightful light, after a minute he throws his head back and lets loose a deep hard male laugh. Beaming when he stops and drops a kiss on her kitties sleepy head, before pulling away he tilts his head and nuzzles deep against her stomach. Her hands automatic raised and and land in his tousled hair and as she gently massaged his scalp and combs his run away locks. “Honey I love the feel of your hands on me,” taking a deep breath in she lets a hand slip out of his hair, down his neck and knead the tense muscles there. A moan and her courage skyrocketed, “that’s it babe, a little harder please!” The thought that he is bewitching her hit her hard and fast but she was powerless to stop him- and if she could make him moan like that again she might not want to. 

A sigh then being as bold as he said he was he dropped a kiss on one of her tee covered breasts as he raised his head. “As much as I want to do nothing but let you pet me all night I need you do me a favor.” Cocking her head she waited, her voice she was sure was gone. “The script or whatever you used to to stop the hacker last night- can you send it to another analyst?” Blinking, “I can- but depending on their skill it won’t do them any good!” Watching as he nodded his understanding, “I gathered that by my trip to Lawler’s Court today!” Blinking but he continued, “I learned the hacker caused a stir- besides House McMahon we were the only ones spared last night- thanks to you honey!” Blushing she wanted to tell him to stop but she heard the pride in his voice.

With fast hands she brought up the program she had used to stop the hacker last night she emailed it to the House that Jon supplied, “so House Reigns is giving this program away as a freebie cause you and Roman had a pact with this House Rhodes?” Jon chuckled beside her, “It's part of House Warfare honey- its fucking stupid but its politics!” Shrugging her shoulders cause it was no skin off her teeth, as she worked on the fifth level of her Inferno. She traded some secrets with him, like what his favorite whiskey was- or something as simple as his favorite fruit. They traded open impersonal secrets, learned each other’s favorites but the whole time he stayed by her side with his arm slung around her, a finger occasionally swiped a pet at the sleeping kitten in her lap. 

“I am tellin’ ya bigfoots are real,” glancing a look at Xav and Ty as they entered the computer room with a turkey sandwich for her and getting their own quick pets in on the cute baby sat down to work. “Xav if you could finish up the fourth level and Ty you take over the fifth I will get the sixth started. Ask if you have any questions! Don’t assume!” Taking a quick bite of the sandwich she let her fingers dance until one of her arch nemesis pinged up against her network. “I swear this guy is a blue serge!” Jon who had been chatting lightly with Ty stopped and quickly tapped out a text message but she didn’t let herself get distracted by.

**Your a real Bug-Eyed Betty you that?**

Xav who had leaned back in his chair to take a peek at her screen- snapping, “Xav focus on your level!” Jon beside her asked lightly, “whats a bug eyed Betty?” Blowing out a raspberry she snarled, “he called me ugly-ok, geez how original!” 

_ Grow a knob and learn your place. _

Jon whispers into her ear, “is it the hacker from last night?” Giving a sharp nod she started up a mid sweep program, “Xav he should break through your level with an ease- Ty active the the Blair Witch program- that will tell me if he is half as good as I think he is!” Suddenly her dark web bubble pinged, “OH applesauce!!” Footsteps stepped in behind her chair and she turned to Roman, “this is about to get messy!” Roman blinks and loosens his dress tie, “why?” Deep breath, “the hacker from last night is trying to distract us as we are getting banged from the dark web!” Suddenly Ty yelps out, “Activating the Bray Road gremlin- and redirect to the soulless cemetery.” Nodding and smiling, “good that will keep the Gentleman occupied- now let me take care of this **Architect **on the dark web!

Roman was at her back in a flash and she felt Jon stiffed beside her, “something you need share with me boys?” She knew without looking at either man that they were having a silent conversation so she pushed them out of her mind.

_ I told you Alice - stay out of my wonderland! Your outmatched! _

As she typed she activated several silver bullets and laid golden trojan horses. Then she got mean with her word eating gremlins and she turned to Roman and, “Permission to deploy a spirit box?” At her question Ty and Xav both stopped and waited, “I am not sure what your asking Brianna!” Sighing she narrowed her explanation down, “if he tiggers it- it will blow up his connection and expose him.” Jon sucks in a deep breath and she turns to him but his eyes are on her screen. Roman had gone stock still, “no, find another way Brianna!” Jon is pushing out his chair and snapping, “do it Brianna! I am head of security..” A snarl, “Belay that! The fuck Jon- thats Seth you are wanting to expose!” Blocking out their argument she snaps, “Ty, “sign into the program called werewolf- Xav deploy my gremlin labeled chupacabra!” 

_ I told you Alice - I slay dragons, have a nice nap! _

“Now boys!” Roman is at her chair in a minute demanding, “what did you do Brianna?” Eyes wide at the anger in his grey/blue she opens her mouth but Jon was there pulling Roman away from her. “You back the fuck up Uce,” Roman is snarling at him and before she can blink, Jon has Roman shoved up against the far wall but Roman is snapping back, “that’s our baby brother you asshole!” Watching as Jon puts a forearm over Roman’s throat she stood still. “Don’t you think I know that Roman! I also know he almost got our Mother killed- and me! He nearly broke our House and today he fucked with Brianna, a young woman that as the Patriarch of House Reigns you promised certain amenities to!” Roman croaked but managed, “don't tell me how to run my House Jon- not over some pussy!” She gasped, she doesn’t know if it’s because they are fighting or because of Roman’s language? Watching as Jon pulls back then before she could blink he lets his fist swing, connecting with Roman’s jaw.

The sound echoed in the room and Brianna pulls the now awake kitten to her chest. Moments pass by as Roman simply looks at Jon- a storm brewing in his beautiful eyes. Jon is the first to speak, “we good?” Roman sighs and nods then he casts her a shyful look and bows his head, “forgive me Brianna- for my deplorable disposition on this matter and mostly for my appalling language! I know better than to speak like that in front of a Lady!” Smiling as she mutely nods but swallows hard and whispers, hoping to lighten the mood, “good thing I am not a Lady then!” She instantly saw the relief flash in his eyes and he nods in silent thanks.

Sighing when Jon didn’t immediately turn back around to face her, she moves to him and tugged on his sleeve, after he takes a deep breath and glances down at her she beams at him and thrusts the kitten into his chest. “Pet my kitty- it will make you feel better!” Xav snorts out a giggle and Ty is coughing but its Jon she is focused on. Jon for his part looks at her then at the kitten and then laughs, “Oh most definitely honey!” His eyes however skate over to Roman who she noticed lowers his eyes.

Going back to her chair she quietly explains to Roman, “my werewolf program attacked his mainframe connection then the chupacabra basically ate his mainframe connection programs. So I really just took his internet away!” She saw the relief filter through Roman’s grey/blue eyes but he closed those eyes and murmured, “Brianna next time please remember that when it comes to instances like this Jon’s word is law- he is head of security for House Reigns.” Swallowing she twisted to look at the soul tore Patriarch and nodded sadly. She knew, from this morning in fact what those words must have cost Roman to say. 

A cough from Ty, “he sent a message before the gremlin cut him off!”

**I think I am in love!**

* * *

It’s after three in the morning and watching Xav, Tyler, and Bri together Jon could already tell that they worked as a smooth unit. And when Tyler had finally pushed Xav to their bedroom, almost striping his husband as they exit the computer room. Brianna stretched in her chair and moaned as her back popped. Jon had left long enough to shower and grab something to eat. Roman had made a point to avoid him and for that he was glad- his temper hadn’t cooled with him yet.

But on his way back to the cellars he saw Roman, now dressed in jeans and a cotton button up dress shirt slipped out the door. He didn’t call out, didn’t stop him- didn’t care tonight where his brother was going. If he knew his brother he was on his way to either see Charlotte or perhaps Kylie Rea. Just depends on what emotion was in control, and he could care less.

Had Roman said what he had said about any other woman Jon would have shrugged it off, maybe made a remark back to help ease his brother’s anxiety. But he said it about Brianna- an innocent young woman that didn't deserve to have Roman lash out at her. He might be an old street dog- living by the three B’s as Roman called them but he realized that Brianna was naive and innocent to a point. She knew, to a point, that he would be nasty and after his round with Roman he proved to her what he had said earlier. He was damn good fighter- growing up in Red Light District, next to the Riverfront District had trained him well.

Growing up he had worked hard and kept his head down, during the day he worked in the shipyard by night he bounced for one of the many strip clubs in the district- but that had all changed when he had saved Roman from getting knife after some two bit whore had tried to trick him and when he wouldn't bite she called her boy. It had taken Roman six months to get straighten up at his place- it took another two years for the young Patriarch to not only get Jon certified into the higher levels but licensed in security. The day Jon passed the licensure in House Security he moved into the position of head of security for House Reigns, and for the past eight years he hadn’t wanted for a damn thing.

Now he wanted something! Something that could collide with his duties within his House… to his brother.

Slipping back into the computer room he shook his head to see Bri still in her chair. “What level are you on now?” She cranked her head back to look at him and smiled, “finishing up the seventh!” Nodding he smirked when he watched her eyes drink in his bare chest then take in his cut off sweatpants. “Honey unless you plan on…” suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder over head that had her jumping up out of her chair and into his chest. Blinking he quickly wrapped his arms around her when her body shook at the next clap. Murmuring, “oh honey!” He is amazed on the emotions she draws from him. Never before as any woman had him so soft- and that made her so fucking _ dangerous _! 

But with her face tilted up at him, her glasses skewered- his heart continued to thumped wildy. Pushing her hair behind her ear, “grab your kitty and lets go to bed- I will protect you from the storm tonight!” Grinning as she nods and dashes back to pick up the kitten she jumps back to him at the next thunder clap. She grabs his hand and heads to her bedroom, smiling as she starts to blush when there is loud moaning coming from Xav and Tyler’s bedroom. There is a whimper that escapes her lips and he can see and feel her stress.

The internal war wages until the next thunder clap… Tugging on her hand he brings her up flush against his body, kisses her deeply and only backs off when there is a muffled ‘meow’ between their chest. “Coming honey we will sleep in my room tonight!” With saying those words the burning need to have Bri in his bed- between his sheets rock his body. No woman had ever been in his personal space within the Manor, there were certain things Jon felt were sacred. First and foremost was his personal sanctum- which he was about to break but he couldn’t find it in his heart to be mad at breaking this taboo. “Jon?” Smiling as she nearly climbed up his body at another thunderclap he tugged her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Watching her look around the room he realized he was holding his breath but when his personal things didn’t bust or shatter nor did she start to demand every single thing on a silver platter did he feel his body relax some. Moving to the bed he was anxious to see her in his bed- covered in his sheet. Smirking he slipped passed her and went to the bed- grabbing the corners and pulling down the covers, he didn’t hesitate, slipping the cut offs he was wearing off he simply left them on the floor. Looking back, he noticed she hadn’t moved deeper into the room, not even at the sound of another thunderclap. “Jon… we have two problems!” Cocking an eyebrow at her as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Shoot honey I am an ace problem solver,” he was trying his best to put her at ease.

The kitten was squirming in her arms but she thrusts him out at Jon in silent question, chuckling he whispered, “put him down he will find his own bed tonight!” She timidly nods and bends over to drop the fur ball onto his paws and they watch as he searches around for a moment before climbing on top of Jon’s discarded cutoffs and twirls around in a circle before lying down. Bri is shaking her head in amazement, “so it’s not just me?” Raising up off the bed he steps over the nesting kitten and comes up flush against her body, “not just you what honey?” She blinks at him in open fascination and it takes his breath away, “there is …” she swipes her tongue over lips in an attempt to wet them, the action has him moaning, “something about you that I can’t ignore- no matter how hard I try!” Her openness undoes him, lowering his lips to place a chasten kiss at her now moist wet lips, his hands snap to her hips when her mouth opens timidly for him. 

He let his tongue slipped into her mouth slowly, taking his time to learn her taste- the feel of her small mouth against his. His hands slip under her tee to caress her sides, the smoothness of her skin has him wanting to mark her as his. Pulling back when her hands push against his chest he chokes out, “you drive me to fucking distraction honey!” Her answer are large gulps of air.

He sees the moment her shyness returns, his already hard erection becomes so goddamn painful but he wants to build up the anticipation of what was to come. “What…” god his voice was so broke, destroyed by his need for her, “”was your second problem lil girl?” Eyes are hazied with desire and he can feel the pre cum dripping from his hardened dick, and it felt so fucking good. Her voice when she speaks is so soft and laced with desire that it almost ends the game he has set in motion. “I don’t have any pj’s to sleep in!” His lower stomach muscles tighten, shifting her against his body he murmurs, “if you want a tee to sleep you can borrow one of mine or..” her hands have taken up the job of caressing his shoulders and now they move down his arms, “or?” Her body is folding into his and he starts to back them up, towards the bed- carefully moving so they don't step on the sleeping fur ball on the floor.

“You can just sleep in your fucking gorgeous birthday suit honey!” Her face turns a deep red color but he has navigated them to his bed, he moves to remove her tee and notices for the first time that she is more than likely wearing a bra size that’s too small for her cause the moment he pulls the straps down he can see where they have dug into her skin. Reaching down he moves his arms around her to undo the clasp of her bra, he lets his tongue lick at the red marks on her shoulders. Her hands come up and bury themselves in his hair, gently combing and petting. Once the last clasp is undone he tears the garment away and feasts his eyes on her breasts. They are just as large as he pictured them but there is a tightness to their size and the swell has a perk to them that lays perfectly in his cupped hand. “Your fucking prefect!” Her mouth opens and she lets out a muffled scream as he scapes a single fingernail over a hardened nipple.

A moan, “please,” her voice is lost to need of her body and he has to chuckle because he knows this is just the appetizer. Bringing the cupped breast to his mouth he lets his lips latch onto the offered pebble, letting a hand glide down the rest of her body he tugs down the side of her yoga pants. Growling when they slip right back into place, letting go of her nipple he twists them so her back is to the bed and gently pushes her down. “In the middle honey!” His voice is about gone and his hands itch to get back on her body but he watches as she scoots herself to the middle of his bed, as she scoots he grabs her pants and pulls. This time the tight pants peels free and suddenly the sight before makes his dick explode.

Brianna was splashed out on his black silk sheets, her tangled red hair spread all over place- her breasts was rising and falling with her labored breathing. The only thing she had on was a pair of pink cotton panties that once he spread her legs sported a wet spot at the center. Licking his lips he let his hands caress her bare legs making sure to gently massage her inner thighs. Noticing that her breathing was becoming more jagged he let his thumbs ghost over the wet spot of her panties, watching as her hips jerked upwards as he pressed harder into her covered wetness. “Come on honey come for me,” shifting over her he whispered heated, “you made me come without even touching me honey, made me shoot my load in my damn boxers...yet I am still so fucking hard for you!” Her hands were back in his hair and her legs are falling farther apart for him and he wanted to be in her when she came. Knowing he would have to stretch her he let his right hand shift under her panties to ran a single finger over the seam of her.

Choking out a moan as her wetness oozed from her and onto his finger he quickly works his finger into the center of her wetness and slides his finger downwards and thrusts in once he is at her opening. “Jesus fuck your tight baby…” wiggling his finger to attempt to get deep enough to find her g spot so she would relax for him he knows he will have to be extremely careful not to hurt her once he is actually inside of her. After a few strokes her hips start to ride his finger enough where he can add a second finger in her but her tightness doesn’t allow for deeper penetration, “relax honey let me finger this hot wet pussy!” At his words she lets out hard deep moan, and thrusts her hips up hard at him. The action stills them both, for different reason- for her he has no doubt it's because of pain but him there is a moment of confusion on what just happened?

Her hands, lightning quick are shoving his hand away from between her legs, his fingers come away covered in her juices but also with smeared blood. His first thought is that she is on her period but then his mind reasons with him that she would have spoken up to stop him. The words escaped him before he can think of another reason, “the fuck Brianna?” When he realizes what just happened he looks down at her face he sees a fleet of different emotions, but mainly there is shock touched with pain and confusion. Her honey colored eyes are blinking back tears, then she is moving- shifting gently on his sheets, blushing as he realizes that she is moving away from him and off the bed. “Where the fuck do you thinking your going?” His words stop her cold, he watched as she swallows hard- more tears fall. 

She doesn’t met his eyes, after a minute she gathers her clothes up off the floor, “Brianna don’t you fucking walk out that door!” Her voice is small when she talks her words stop him off slipping off the bed himself, “don’t… just don’t… my god I knew you were _ dangerous- _ what just happened was nothing to talk about, it means nothing!” She is at the door before he remembers he can move, he catches her just outside his bedroom. A hand is gripping her upper arm, bringing his blood covered fingers to her face - “sorry to say honey but _ THIS _ did happen… and it fucking means _ everything _!” She chokes back a sob and knocks his fingers out of her face, “stop being such a girl Jon- surely you have taken plenty of girls virginities before!” 

Her words stun him long enough that she makes her escape down the stairs. The shock that she isn’t bothered about losing her virginity causes a rage and a shame filled him. Turning back into his room and shutting his door, the moment the door closed the hand that was stained with her innocent blood was fisted and flew against the wood of the door. Pulling back he snarled in contempt at the door- and struck it once more, after the third time he felt the burn in his knuckles- the sharp ache of pain cooling his rage. Glancing down at his fist he smirked as he saw that his knuckles were now bleeding- his blood was mixing with the smeared stains of Brianna’s.

Sighing as he slipped into his bathroom he turned the cold water full blast and stepped under the spray- the water stung the busted open skin on his hand. His mind was a jumble mess- had this happened with a higher level woman she would have screamed his head off. Had he been this careless with a higher powered woman- she would’ve involved their Houses in her anger.. In her…”fuck me running!” Reaching out to turn the water off after he washed, he patted dry quickly and found some bandages and medical tape. Carelessly he bandaged and taped his knuckles and got a fresh pair of boxer and a pair of sweats.

Casting a glance at the fur ball that was still sleeping on his cutoffs, he shook his head and left him where he was. Exiting his room and closing the door, he made his way down to the cellars, not bothering to knock on her bedroom door he stepped in and froze. The realization hit him that she had made her exit from his bedroom in nothing but her panties. But now she laid on her bed, her head smashed against a pillow- her shoulders were still so if he couldn’t tell if she was crying? She was still had nothing on but her panties, slipping into her bathroom he warmed a washcloth and stepped back into the room.

Dipping a knee onto the bed he reached out and gently grabbed her arm, turning her over- she gasped when she saw him, “Jon … what?” Ignoring her and spreading her legs he wiped the smeared traces of blood away with the warm washcloth, once her legs was clean- with gentle fingers he peeled aside her panties and cleaned her center. He did all this wordless, there was still a slight bubble of anger in him but he understood her actions after their misunderstanding earlier…. The tears were he understood now was only half in pain, shock, surprise but he knew her well enough by now that he knew she was embarrassed and that’s why she had tried to toss aside the lost of her virginity the way she had! Murmuring as he tossed aside the washcloth, “we have a conversation coming Brianna- I had a right to know, you knew I wanted you! But enough tonight- you're emotionally spent and I am still a little pissed but I want to …” Suddenly she rears up on him and finally he sees some rage.

“I don’t want your pity Jon!” His anger flared for a moment but he pushes it aside because he knows this is her trying to control the situation. “I said not tonight Brianna- don’t test me on this right now!” Her body tenses but when he moves to pull back the covers and leads her by the elbow under them he strips out of his sweats and slips behind and brings her up against his body. It takes her a moment to relax but once she does she sighs and snuggles down into the bed but mubbles, “I think I like your bed better!” Blinking back the heaviness that hits him, “why is that?” She stretches out against him and he his hand moves to cup her breast on its own, “I think it’s those fancy dancy sheets of yours, they felt super nice!” The memory of her splashed out against his black silk sheets had him squeezing the breast in his hand he murmured, “stop tempting me, you minx!” Her response was to sleepy wiggle her ass more into him.

It would be a mere three hours when the network defense alarm sounded!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have the right conversation with the right person you might learn alot of things. Bri hasn't not just one of these types of conversations- one where she learns and one where she lets one of her own secrets free. She knew the men of House Reigns were dangerous- but she is learning just how dangerous.
> 
> Oh the other Xavier thinks Bri might be the dangerous one- to everyone's heart that is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs for everyone! Just everyone! I love you guys period!

**Traffic**

**CHAPTER 5**

It was roughly seven am when everything jumped the rails, Seth knew that the hack of a hacker known as _ ‘The Gentleman’ _ wasn’t to be trust- he had warned Shane of that when he had stopped by for a midnight night cap. He had done as he as ordered and tried to assist the idiot in penetrating Crypto’s defenses while the hacker attacked House Reigns, he had tried to explain to Shane _ what _Crypto truly was. If it had been Roman, his warning would have been heaved and this chase non existence.

The thought of Crypto had him grinning, she was fucking fantastic- so talented! Had tried to tell this to Shane but his rebuttal was, find her, recruit her then if he wanted- he could fuck her. Seth had rolled his eyes at that, it wasn’t about fucking her- it was a pleasure testing his skills against her. He tried to explain to the idiot that they might be equally matched, her skill was just that great.

Her unknown program had shreddered his mainframe connection, it would have taken roughly two hours for him plug the holes her program caused but then she had set some kind of bot on him and as he researched he found she had taken a bot and reconstructed the damn thing, gremlins were tricky subjects- most analyst wouldn’t touch them! Most House wouldn’t allow them- if misused the fines could be outrageous, but in the dark web she had used correctly and properly. The gremlin had ate what was left of his mainframe connections, he was just now finishing the repairs almost four hours later!

If he wasn’t so fucking fasticanted he would be pissed. Anyways when the dark web message popped up from _ ‘the Gentleman’ _he wasn’t in the mood. 

**That bitch is getting on my last nerve- I dislike how quickly she was able to defend House Reigns!**

The statement had Seth freezing and staring at the words, the implication it proposed was almost…. “Well hot fucking damn! Way to go Roman- Fuck an A!” The pride in his brothers swelled his chest, the knowledge that they had found a skilled A analyst tickled him pink! Shifting away from the fleeing thought that they had replaced him had him focusing in on his screens again. Moving quickly he had to nip this in the bud.

_ Take stock Pac- she will trip up at some point _

Seth felt dirty in lowering himself in dealing with such scum, Pac was a loose canon and he had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well.

**I don’t like it! You sure we can’t eliminate her?**

Sucking in a breath he automatically tapped back into the dark web and brought up a batting ram program after placing his connection in an aqueduct. He knew instantly that Crypto would understand his precautions and would fire back.

**I am impressed that it took you only four hours to piece back your connections!**

Smirking he replied to Pac quickly before he got restless.

_ You have your orders- don’t deviate Pac _

Leaning closer to his screens he deployed a mermaid around the connection between him and Crypto

_ Roman was smart to hire you Crypto- you can trust him to protect you! _

Her response took longer this time but when she did it took his breath away

**Same goes for you! He stopped me from deploying a spirit box on you last night**

Tears fell against his will, a sob broke pass his lips and he hung his head in shame. The power her words filled his heart with hope but he pressed it,

_ And Jon? _

Again her response took time and his hope dashed but he couldn’t blame their middle brother.

**Don’t put me in that position again … I have the approval to use any and all means to protect this House!**

It was hard to read that, to know Jon had issued the right to expose him- but he understood it.

_ Understood- you have other problems to deal with. Deep in the mainframe is a program called the ‘crossroads’ it's the Gentleman way in- he has one of my personal toys, its will destroy the mainframe. _

Her response is quicker and it makes him laugh.

**You mean it was called ‘crossroads?’ I might have modified it a couple of days ago! **

Mouth dropping Seth couldn’t keep his eyes from bugging, “fucking hell!” In a moment his mermaid died and his aqueduct popped before he pulled out she sent one last message

**He is a cute baby Seth! Keep him safe!**

* * *

It was after the seven am battle with _ ‘The Gentleman’ _and the coded messaging with Seth. His use of an aqueduct and mermaid had made her grin but she also knew she couldn’t keep the conversation from Roman, she would take it to him and let him decide how to break to Jon. Sighing aloud she had tried real hard to stay away from Jon all morning, the threat of having a conversation about last night intimidated the hell of her. She never intended to lose her virginity like she did last night, things had progressed so much so quickly that she hadn’t had time to think about what was happening, much less tell Jon to stop.

In all honestly she didn’t understand why he was so upset, she had been honest when she told him to stop being such girl- she figured he had stolen dozens of virginities so she didn’t understand why he seemed so upset with her. She doubted she would be the last of the willing virgins that gave up their innocence to him- at his age she was sure he no longer kept a tally on the numbers so it wasn’t a game for him. She supposed she could be a spoiled cry baby about being robbed of her innocence but the damage was done- so what was the point? In a shy timid way she was actually proud that it had been Jon, he was so beautiful, talented, and so smart, and he had actually seemed pleased in touching her. He even stated that he wanted her, she had felt the hard bulge in his boxers as he had laid beside her.

If she were to be honest with herself she had enjoyed the feel of his rough hands on her body, of his lips. Even his blunt (sometimes) crude language seemed to excited her, she wanted to chalk it up to that it was flattering that a man like Jon had even bothered to show an interest in someone like her. She knew wasn’t beautiful, not like Larkin or Katie and in most cases most men saw her large breast size and didn’t see anything else. Jon however seems to always pay attention to different parts of her body.

Pushing thoughts of Jon from her mind she watched as Roman enter the kitchen and grab a cup of coffee, Jon had disappeared after a phone call sometime around noon, “Sir!” Roman turned to give her a quizzly look at her stiff call, she had attempted to ease him after what happened between him and Jon in the computer room but now after what happened between her and Jon she felt that Roman’s words might hold a bit of truth now, His beautiful grey/blue eyes were light but she saw a hint of hesitation in them, smiling timidly she asked lightly, “could we speak in the den...please?” Watching as he simply placed his coffee mug down on the counter and waved his hand for her to lead the way she sighed and hoped this was the right thing to do.

Walking into the den she waited until Roman entered and shut the door then walked around to his desk she pushed herself forward, “I don’t claim to understand everything that happened last night, it’s not my place! I understand the dynamics between siblings, but this Seth… he is a great analyst, I don’t know the specifics but I do think he is a good man!” Roman went completely still at her words so she hurried before he cut her off. “He coded me this morning while the hacker bombarded us - he spoke highly of you and told me of a trojan he had stashed away in the mainframe one that the hacker was planning on using against us. I had already found it of course but he didn’t need to tell me Roman!” His eyes widened and she saw the confusion not only in his eyes but on his handsome face.

“I came to you because I get the picture that concerning Seth it's a hard subject for Jon and after last night he might not want to hear this from me!” There is a dark look that crosses his face, his voice is light but deep, “thank you Brianna… the hope you just gave me is unsermisable. To be frank I think Jon is aware that Seth’s betrayal is either an act or a front- but the actions in keeping up that front is what is hurting! The danger he put our Mother through- almost getting her along with Jon himself killed. It’s not appreciated Brianna.” A deep breath, “I love my brothers- dearly, they are everything to me but I won’t risk one for the other not when the collateral is my Mother and or my House. So please be careful in your trust of Seth- unless you can bring me evidence that he is to be trusted again!”

Nodding she rewarded his trust and honesty with her, “when I was five, my father tried to kill me, my mother stopped him- shipped me to my Uncle’s but the action cost her her life Roman. Every since then I have lived in fear…” Swallowing hard she continued on, “I am as I am to protect not just myself but for my Uncle and his daughters.” Roman crossed from behind his desk and asked, “that's why you declined my offer yesterday cause your protecting them?” Nodding she was blushing hard, “I never intended on telling you that- my god you and Jon are so dangerous!” She was in his arms in a minute, if she had guessed she would have bet she was all cried out but with the feel of his arms around her more tears leaked out.

After she cried what was left of her heart out she yawns sleepy, Roman chuckled and went to the alcohol hutch and poured a very small glass of brandy, laughing she reminded him as he handed her the glass, “I am underage you know!” His eyes twinkled at her, “are you? Drink, then off to bed with you! I think Xav said you didn’t even six hours of sleep last night!” Blushing hard she took the drink and sip, a light cough then another, “Roman I would prefer to report to you from now on…. This whole thing… I mean Jon has enough reason right now to hate me so I would prefer to give him less of a reason!” She saw the confusion in his eyes but at that moment a blue haired woman came busting into the den and demanded, “where is he Roman? How dare he try to make a fool of me! I won’t stand for it- do you hear me!” Blinking she tried to step away from Roman and turned to go however Roman stilled her with a hand.

“Don’t you ignore me Roman Reigns, dismiss your little whore and fix this! Immediately!" Blushing hard she glanced up at Roman and found a storm brewing in his lovely eyes. Roman’s voice when he speaks is so thunderous that it makes Bri jump, “Miss Banks you owe my head analyst an apology, if you will check your childish temper at my door, a door you were not invited to, we may discuss your concerns!” Miss Banks seemed angst that Roman would even say such a thing to her. Her face turned purple and her cheeks puffed out. Her dark eyes were wide and dilated, and she Bri was sure was about to blow steam out her ears.

“It was agreed that come Fall that we…..” tears gather in those dark eyes and Bri felt bad for whatever this woman was going through. “Mother said I would make a beautiful Fall bride!” Blinking she gazed up at Roman and tried to picture him married to the woman standing across from them. The image of it made her giggle but she stopped when the Miss Banks gives her a nasty look, Roman however isn’t amused. “Miss Banks I have not gave any blessing for any member of my House to wed since Mr. Woods and Mr. Breeze. So any hope my Mother gave you or yours was not on my authority, I would never presume Jon was interested in any type of commitment to you or anyone else!” At Jon’s name Bri felt her back stiff but Roman has moved a hand to the small of her back, his fingers patting her lower back in an attempt to smooth her anxiety.

She tried, she really did, to picture this woman as a lover to the beast that she herself had been in bed with last night. Then the memory of how gentle he had been while lips had sucked on her breast as if he was a babe trying to find his first drink- of how tender his fingers had caressed her most secret of places. Blushing she dipped her head down and muttered an excuse to leave the room, the heat from remembering all those glorious things that had happened had her forgetting that Jon probably never wanted to touch her ever again.

Slipping down to her bedroom she was surprised to find the kitten asleep on her bed, he was curled up with a sock- taking a closer look at the sock she only guessed it belonged to one of the men in the Manor. She wondered if the sock belonged to Jon since the little guy seemed fond of his clothes? Laughing she laid down beside him and started to stroke his head, his ears twitched, “your a real bandit- ain’t you!” A snicker from a peeking Xav who was in her doorway, “is that his name?” Yawning she only hummed, closing her eyes a minute later she was half asleep when a gentle kiss was placed at her temple followed by a soft murmur of. “sleep well honey!” 

* * *

Xavier gave his husband a hard look as Tyler conversed about some new headline on a cyber post, Jon’s body language was tense even if he was slouching in Bri’s chair. He and Ty had had a detailed conversation about the relationship between Jon and Bri, he was by no means trying to stick his nose in the other man's business but he loved Jon like family and Bri was bringing out sides in him that Xav had never seen before.

Ty had mentioned that, this develop wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but the more Xav pushed the topic with his husband Ty got annoyed, “Xav babe they are both consenting adults and know what no means! Stop being a nosey house wife and focus on what Bri is teaching you.” Since then Xav hadn’t said more than a single word to his husband, never once had Ty ever implied that Xav wasn’t a good analyst. But now ...Xav wondered!

Now a day removed where everyone in the Manor had seen Bri’s incredible skills Xav found himself in a pickle. He adored Bri, truly he did- he was impressed by her skills and her bubbly personality but she had declined Roman’s offer of certification. That meant she wouldn’t be sticking around after she got the defense scripts up and working, at her work speed and the time she puts in he guessed she would be here maybe another two weeks.

He supposed he knew what this was stemming from, after Seth had done what he had done Xav figured he might be hesitant to allow another to get so close to him. The pain Seth had caused is something each man in the house dealt with on their own, for Ty, he had gotten closer to Jon- now Sunday’s were now filled with him and Jon either watching some type of tv sporting event or in the garage working on Jon’s Harley Davidson. The bike was named, _ ‘Dirty Deeds’ _and was a cherished possession of Jon’s, Ty had even talked about learning how to ride and that scared Xav to death.

After Seth, Jon had became a notorious beau to most higher leveled women, his conquests would line up for him on most nights- that was until Catalina Reigns had put her foot down and started making him attend the season Gala’s. Roman had laughed at his brother despair- that was until Catalina had made him go as well. 

For Roman Seth’s betrayal had pushed him to take up surfing in the summer and ice hockey in the winter. He had tried Jon’s MMA routine but he wasn’t one for the exercise. 

All three of his family members found their way to cope and to some point they had forgotten about him, nor did notice he wasn’t coping at all. Xav had just buried his head in the defense scripts and focused on maintaining the network for House Reigns. For two long years he had buried himself, not even letting Ty in…

Watching as Jon vacated Bri’s chair and Ty shooting him a glance, he didn’t meet his husbands reaching gaze. “Xav babe do you want to talk about it?” Sighing as he turns back to his screen and pops a piece of popcorn into his mouth. “Nothing to talk about Tyler!” He knew he was being sarcastic for no reason but with the arrival of Bri Xav was scared again. He didn’t want to let Bri in, she obviously had issues of her own and was only here for the money. He couldn’t blame her for making the money but afterwards she would be gone and it would be only the four of them in the house again.

It seems Jon was okay with a short term rendezvous, seemed happy with whatever Bri was willing to give him? With the week that Bri has been in the house Xav was seeing a side of Jon he had never seen before, what happens when she is gone?

Glancing up as Tyler huffed and left the room, Xav wanted to cry- in the two years he had learned to toughen up. Watching his husband leave and Bri come walking in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes then slipping her glasses on. Throwing a smile his way, one he shyly returned but didn’t say anything. He listened to her flop into her chair and yawn a little, “so where are we?” Giggling a little Xav locked up all pent up emotions and moved onward, “Ty and I was able to finish up the seven level while you napped.” He smiled when she turned to him and asked, “then ready to bust out on the eight with me?”

Beaming he nodded he knew he was lost, she had already worked her way into his armor. “Bri?” A hum, “Please stay!” tears threatened to fall, “I think Roman would like it if you stayed, you know Jon would! And… and I…” In a flash she was next to him, her arms around him, “Seth’s leaving hurt you so much, didn’t it?” A sob escaped and once it was free the dam broke free, his body shook with the force from his sobs. 

After a time, after his tears dried up, after body stilled she whispered, “Xav I would like to stay- I don’t think I have ever wanted something so bad, though your wrong Jon doesn’t want me here! I really am not his type- I am a passing…. Curiosity!! But it isn’t all about what I want, I have other responsibilities!” Her voice is filled with her own tears and Xav broken heartedly understood. Didn’t like it but he supposed he now understood just why she couldn’t stay! It didn’t make it hurt any less however!

* * *

It was dark before Jon sought him out, the day had been long and hard for the both of them. Between House duties for the both of them their Mother had monopolized a time frame from both of them as well. He supposed after Sasha Banks visit earlier he now knew why. “Mother played us both today it would seem!” Jon he watched made his way to the alcohol hutch and poured a large glass of bourbon instead of his usual brandy. “Did Sasha really believe that Mother would have spoken so out turn?” Going to the hutch himself he helped himself to some of scotch. “Indeed- came in uninvited and demanding that I set a date!” Jon threw his back and laughed at that. Smiling a tad he added, just to see his brother's reaction, “she was quite upset over- got super pissy over it, it made Brianna giggle!” Jon had been raising his glass to his mouth but he was snapping, “Bri was here for it?” Roman couldn’t help but marvel at the dangerous glint in his brothers eyes.

Nodding to test the theory out more, “she thought Brianna was my ‘house whore’!” The pure anger that overtook Jon’s features was worth it, the heat in his eyes- “tell me she didn’t say that in front of Bri- that you didn’t let her,” Locking away a laugh Roman realized what was happening, had an inlink to it since last night. _ He doesn’t see it yet! But I think he ‘feels’ it! _He had to play this very carefully, if he showed his hand Jon would dig in his heels and resist. The plan that was forming in his mind's eye was sketchy at best and if he shows his cards to soon or Jon learned of it then it would cost him almost everything he held dear.

“That doesn’t matter right now Jon,” anger flashed in steele blue eyes, “I spoke to Mother and she will be backing off this ridiculous game of hers.” Jon shifted to sit at one of armchairs and took a drink of his bourbon, “How did you get her to back off- Mother I mean?” Taking the chair across of his brother Roman mere stated, “I told her we had larger House issues to deal with at present! The women have heard the rumors about the hacker!” Jon nodded and relaxed a little more, he dug deeper- “Brianna and I had a conversation today, I now understand some of her reluctance to get certified. Time will tell on how I should pursue the matter!” Jon stiffens back up and snaps, “ you can’t make her stay Roman!” Humming he swallows some of his scotch and says again, “Time will tell Jon!” Jon’s look is thunderous.

At that Jon’s phone rings, he doesn’t say anything while the call is activated however once it ends he snaps, “Mother wishes to attend a dinner at the Rhodes tonight! Roman nods, “that’s why I am going and not you!” With that he drains the rest of his drink and leaves without saying another word.

Finishing his own drink Roman simply closes his eyes and lets the day wash over him. First his Mother and her backhanded tricks, Brianna confession about Seth, then lastly the revelation with Jon. Getting up and making his way down the cellars he slips in the computer room and watches all three of his analyst work. Bri giving instructions, Xav asking questions, Tyler tossing out suggestions. Coughing lightly to get their attention, “Xav- Tyler why don’t you two take a short break!” He watches the men pass a glance to Brianna but they do as he asks.

Once they are out of the room he slips into Tyler’s chair and leans forward to Brianna, “I am going to ask this once Brianna- no lies, understand!” At her nod he softly asks, “do you trust Seth?” She sighed and thought about it some, “my instinct…. Says yes!... I think there are probably some serious issues as to why he did whatever he did!” Leaning back in the chair he closed his eyes and thought, “whatever the case it involves Stephanie Helmsley… though he was taught better than that… but it has to be her!” Bri gives him a pitiful look that has him hanging his head in shame.

Sighing he whispered, “I will find a way to save not only my brother Brianna but you as well!” Her head snaps to him, her eyes are wide but he can see the hope shining through. Suddenly she launches herself from her chair at him and he smiles as he holds her, she mumbled something in his chest and he laughs, “pardon?” She turns her head so her cheek is pressed against his chest, “even if Jon doesn’t want me to stay?” The confusion in her voice tells him something has happened between them but he is willing to wait to see how it will continue to play out. “I don’t think that’s possible Brianna!”

In her relief she slides down on her knees but hangs onto him, her head pressed firmly against his stomach and he can tell she is crying again and he can only shakes his head in amusement.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday night and Bri learns some interesting facts about one Roman Reigns! She would have never pegged him as the classy owner of the gentlemen's club known as 'Babydoll's" - the best club a stripper (like her sisters) could work for! Unlike Sable's!
> 
> But that's the least of her worries cause Jon Moxley is bound to hash out that conversation he promised her. She doesn't want talk about it and she sure as hell doesn't want to promise him one night so he can right the wrong he feels he has committed against her. 
> 
> But his past might have objections to his plans and Bri's promise...
> 
> Oh and Seth Rollins... well he has his own redhead to deal with now! Now if only he can avoid falling into her honey golden eyes.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't want to come together- Thanks to WicForever over at Twitter and Anne Carter and everyone for the words!

**Traffic**

**CHAPTER 6**

It’s Sunday night and Brianna slinks back into the Manor after spending the weekend in the lower levels with her sisters. They had went grocery shopping at the higher end of the level, they were able to get enough food to last at least three weeks and that would be give her sisters a cushion to start saving some of their paychecks. It would make things so much easier if they can stay ahead of the game.

Slipping back into her room she noticed Bandit isn’t in her room and she was sorely tempted to go in search for her baby. Peaking into the computer room she noticed that Xav and Tyler were hard at work, she had left instructions on how to finish the eight level of Dante's Inferno and how to start the ninth. Smiling as some Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes blared out, giggling as she back out of the room before man could see her she stepped back into her room and was surprised to see Bandit now curled up on her bed. Cocking her head as she stepped up to the bed she saw one of his ears twitch and that he was laying on the single solitary sock. “You know someone is going to come looking for that eventually,” Bandit just gives another ear twitch.

Hands are suddenly on her hips and lips are in her hair, “did you have a good visit with your sisters?” Nodding she slipped out of his hands and saw he once again was in nothing but a pair of sweats. Swallowing she lowered her eyes from his bare chest before anything could come of it, “ain’t we pass this point honey?” His voice was raw and held an edge to it that she couldn’t name, instead she tried to end this before he started it, “there isn’t a point with us Jon!” She watched as his eyes brewed but then Roman was knocking on the open door frame. Her joy in seeing the other man makes him laugh, “miss me babygirl?” Laughing she simply nods.

"Go away Roman you are interrupting," Shocked that Jon would be so rude to his brother but the desire not to have this conversation with him over ruled her shock. "Don't listen to him Roman yours always welcome in my bedroom," it's takes the both of them staring at her to make her realize that she must have said something wrong in her hastily attempt not to be alone with Jon. Then it hits her, "oh my god, not like THAT!"

But she can see the amusement shining in Roman's eyes, a wicked smile is forming on his lips, "I will have to remember your open invitation babygirl!" The is a snarl from Jon's direction and she blanches for a moment, "you will do no such thing you sonof.. " She watches in pure fascination as Roman simply raises an eyebrow at his brother to stop the cuss word dead in its tracks. 

"Was there something else you needed Patriarh Reigns?" The undeniable heat in Jon's voice has a deep blush forming on her face cause while his question is for Roman his eyes are on her. Eyes that are burning her alive cause the fire is so bright and hot. Watching as Roman chuckled and murmured, “Val has finally made me an offer on Sable’s- I need you to go down to inspect it for me!” Blinking Bri, surprising said, “you really don’t want that place unless you plan to sink some serious money and time into it!” Jon who was still staring at her narrowed his eyes but Roman was laughing at her, “why ain’t I surprised you know of Sable’s?”

Blushing when she realized that he might think that she had actually worked there clarified, “Larkin started out working there… it's not…. Well not one of the more respectable clubs!” There was a glint in Jon’s eyes and when Roman asked she could tell he was still amused, “what is the most respectable club?” Blushing she lower her gaze from Jon’s, the questioning in his beautiful blue eyes was drilling into her. “Everyone knows it’s Babydoll’s then Flowers,” timidly she shot them a bashful smile and frown when Jon snaps, “please tell me you never worked in any of those places- fucking tell me Brianna!” Roman’s smile faded a little but he doesn’t comment so she answers, “Chad Gable calls me when he has a waitress call in but I was told when I turned eighteen that I didn’t have the right body type men wanted to see on the pole…. So” She was ashamed to admit that, ashamed to admit to these two men that screamed walking sex appeal that most men didn’t want to paid to see her body!

The growl when it happens is so loud it causes her heart to skip a beat, “that’s fucking shit! I would be fucking broke within minutes were you dancing for me!” Eyes raised to meet his she was shocked to see he meant it, Roman is murmuring, “I need to speak to Deborah to see if is still an issue!” Eyes wide cause she knew of Deborah Austin, the manager of female talent for Babydoll’s. Blubbering like an idiot she whimpered, “please don’t mention my name because Katie just submitted her application to Babydoll’s.” Then her words just hit her and fumbled her way to sit on the edge of the bed, “my god you own Babydoll’s!” Roman simply laughs as he steps out of her room and raised his cell phone to his ear.

Trying to get over her shock she needed to distract Jon since he seemed not to be in a hurry to leave. “Don’t let Roman soak perfectly good money into a dump like Sable’s…. It’s not worth it Jon!” He is in front of her in a second flat and has her in his arms in the next breath, lips on hers- hands on her hips. Pulling away she sighed when he growled at her, “Jon you have to stop this…. It’s not fair…” He was so in her personal space, had his hands on her again, “you want to talk about being fair Brianna? After…” Pushing against him, enjoying the feel of his bare skin against her for a moment, in the end she didn’t want to have this conversation- with him, “stop it Jon, what happened is over and done with! Not a major issue!” She was pushing down her emotions, there were so many different emotions that she didn’t know how to deal with.

The surprise and shock she understood, the disappointment, no in the way it had happened no she wouldn’t down play that she had been a willing party in the act, the disappointment was in that it had to stop. Sure she was young and naive but she understood the machanices of sex and the appeal in an attractive partner but also knew men like Jon Moxley didn’t want _ ‘girls’ _like her. No he wanted woman, like…. Like Miss Banks- a woman that knew the score that could stop any and all emotions from interfering in what was no doubt would be a mutual agreement. She might be young and inexperienced, might not know what she wanted in life, let alone a man but she damn sure knew what she didn’t want! And that was some kind of sexual agreement! 

“Not a major issue? Are you fucking kidding me Brianna? I robbed you of your virginity,” Sighing she wasn’t sure where he was going with this but she decided to be honest with him, “Over and done with Jon! I am sad in the way it happened but..” blushing she shifted to sit on her bed, “I am glad it was with you. Your very ...” Shaking her head, “look Jon I appreciate your concerned with how this went down but please respect my views on the matter please. It’s over and done with!” He was in her face in a minute, “you think I am going to just drop it? Leave you with a fear..” Blinking into his sweet blue eyes she pulled back a little, “who says I am scared of sex now? I am sure when the right time and the person is it will happen!” His eyes narrowed, a hand is in her hair and the other is on her hip, “No Brianna, no other is going to finish what I started, not now- not ever!” 

Letting out a growl of her she tried not to give much thought to his words, “Jon I don’t want some meaningless sex rendezvous, I deserve better- for my first time, I deserve it to be meanfully and not just for me- I want my partner to….” but she didn’t think Jon was listening anymore. He had released her hair and stepped away from her completely, his face blank of emotions- time stood still as they simply looked at one another, their eyes saying so much but not saying anything at all at the same time. Then after forever he nodded with a soft murmur of, “damn it!” Then he was gone- and Brianna realized for the first time- her mistake, cause when he left he took her heart with him.

* * *

It was too early to drink, way too early to hit up one of strip clubs and fuck it to hell he didn’t want either of those things anyways. His thoughts were running by in a blur, his first thought had been to figure out what fucking game Brianna was playing? Then he remembered that she was too damn naive to be playing anything, that she simply wanted what ever little girl wanted. “Damn it to fucking hell,” the snarl what soft and deep- he thought with her past those thoughts of happily ever after would have vanished, she after all had grown up in the lower levels after all.

Her voice had gone strangely soft when she talked about what she deserved, the desire for her didn’t care- the need to have her still burned him and he would be damned if he denied her and himself what they both wanted. But he had be careful, he had to make her want this just as badly as he did, so she wouldn’t have any regrets. Regrets he decided wouldn’t be allowed for either of them, he wanted this to be her greatest taste of desire she would ever have. Now, later, or fuck sake's forever!

Rounded back and down the stairs he threw her door open, he had to be careful in this approach or she dismiss him without a second thought. Again! She rounded on him from putting her things in the dresser, “Jon?” Running a hand through his hair he snapped, “I am sick and tired of your nonchalantness lil girl!” Coming up on her body he snaked his arms around her and smirked when she didn’t resist, “you owe me one night Brianna- then afterwards, if you can look me in the eye and not ask for more then we will see what you get!” She pushed against him, “Jon that’s not even feasible, your more experience than I am so of course I am going to want more, your not respecting…” Slamming his lips against hers was the only way to shut her up.

He knew he wasn’t respecting her wishes, her desires- or at least one set of desires she kept harping about. Instead he demanded the vixen that shed her timidness for him the other night, that had given him her innocence. “You want me Brianna, you know it- I know it! Sometimes that’s all you get in life, it sometimes boils down to that one moment in time- a single chance to live without regrets. I will give you that one assurance that after one night with me you won’t have any regrets about your first choice of a lover.” He saw the battle warring within her honey colored eyes, her glasses cockeyed on her face from his demanding kiss a minute ago. Her hands were on his shoulders and her fingertips danced against his skin. “Your being an unreasonable jerk about _ everything… _” He lowered his head to kiss her slowly and deeply, moaning when her tongue darted out to caress his, pulling back slightly, “honey when it comes to you I am finding out I will fight low and dirty every fucking time. Now give me what I want Brianna!” Her lips ghost over his and he moans, “one night- of my choosing Jon Moxley!” Smiling against her lips he let out a hum and promised, “until then your going to learn how to play honey- cause I want your taste on tongue every night!”

The kiss is deep and long, it takes her a moment but her arms slowly come up around his neck- fingertips ghosting in his hair. Shifting her hips to where she could feel his semi hard dick he lets his fingers make short work on the button and zip of her shorts. Once undone he greedily pushes them off her hips while his lips lick and scrape against her skin, watching as Bri’s head fell backwards- exposing more skin for him to taste. Sucking in a patch of skin he sucked then bit down followed by a lick, “honey you taste so fucking good!” Taking another suck he moaned when her hands fisted in hair and pulled, pulling her body against his and up he was pleased with her legs locked his waist. Moving to place her on her bed and leaned his body onto hers. His own hips thrusted down and into her when she moaned and thrusted hers upwards, “my god Jon you feel so good!” Murmuring as he licked the marked patch of skin he has already marked, “wait till you feel me in you baby- that’s going to be pure heaven!” Her eyes flutter close in ecstasy.

There was a cough behind them and he felt her body stiffen, his fingers didn’t stop their search at her side while he used his other to keep him propped up- it provided him access to tangle some fingers in her beautiful red hair. Shifting to get a better position in between her legs, “Jon, stop!” Groaning he thrusts his hips deeper into her, moaning, “ignore him honey- he will go away in a minute!” But she is pushing him away and he doesn’t want the body contact to end, “the fuck Uce- I am a little busy here!” Bri squeaks under him and he knows that the mood is gone. Sighing he lowers his head beside hers and slowly counts to ten then rolls to the side, as he rolls he brings Bri with him- keeping her tucked in to his side. “So what _ DO _you want?”

Roman’s eyes are clouded and it immediately puts him on alert, “Roman?” His eyes land on Bri and he makes him want to hide her, when Roman speaks he is dead serious- “if this is true Jon, even I can’t spare you from her!” Blinking he thinks back to if he had done something recently that would cause trouble for his brother, in the end nothing comes to mind so he shrugs and attempts to smile but Roman doesn’t return it. “The fuck Ro- what has you so worked up?” Noticing the paper that Roman is clutching in his now raising hand Roman muttering one of his worst nightmares, “Sasha Banks is pregnant and guess who she is named as the proud papa!” The words have him up and out of bed and grabbing the paper.

“The fuck! I swear to fucking god Roman I haven’t fucking touched her in like forever- besides that noise I don't do bareback, you know that, ” Eyes are trying to read the paper but Roman clarifies for him “she is claiming she is twelve weeks…” A deep breath he realizes that his heart is breaking cause even though he loves kids he doesn’t want them with Sasha Banks but before he can dwell on anything else Roman is talking again, “Bri I know technically you're still off but if you could look into Sasha’s comings and goings.” His thoughts won’t let him regroup but when Bri comes up to him and places a hand on his forearm he blinks at her, “is there any hints you can give me to go off of?” Blinking he realizes that he is shaking, “check the Gala’s she like to fuck around when there is a larger chance of someone might hear or see her.” Shame fills him when he sees the shock in her innocent eyes.

Watching as she bends down to pick up the shorts he had taken off of her, “Bri…” She is stepping into the shorts but won’t look at him and he knows she wants to ask so he supplies the answer, “ I was with her lastly around six to eight weeks ago!” Her back stiffens but her eyes are darkening and she nods to him, “I will find out one way or another Jon!” With that she steps out of the room without a backwards glance and his heart gives a painful squeeze!

* * *

Bri noticed her hands shook as they came to hover over the keys on the keyboard. She stayed quiet on her task when Ty and Xav had asked why she was logging in and putting in some work on a Sunday night? Hearing the computer room door open she didn’t turn around to see who it was but asked to clarify, “am I cleared to use any tricks?” There was silence behind her for a moment then Roman spoke, “use whatever you have! I will worry about the legal issue of it!” Nodding she set to work and after three hours she blinked as a hand thrusted a water bottle in her face, glancing up she noticed Xav worried face. Nodded her thanks she watched as Gala after Gala flew by on her screens, a hand landed on her shoulder some time later. Glancing up she saw Roman’s worried face, softly, “is he okay?” Roman smiled is tight and forced, “he is having a drink!” 

She supposed she would be too if she had been blind sided with something like this. Swallowing down her own emotions she asked, “is she a recurring lover of his?” Roman sighed heavily, “don’t do this to yourself Brianna- you deserve better than that!” Snapping her head to look at him she was surprised that some of her anger seeped out, “Jon normally doesn’t care about what I say I deserve!” It was petty and she was being childish but this was hurting her heart. Roman is lowering himself into Tyler's chair, “I make no excuse for that Brianna but know this- your the first woman that he hasn’t taken no as an answer from! I don’t claim to know what changed in your game play with each other…” At his words she felt the blush heat her face, yet she kept her peace.

“But I have never seen Jon so laser focused on a woman before!” Eyes wide she dares a look into his eyes, “what are you saying Roman?” His eyes narrowed on her then after a moment he simply shook his head, “not my place to speculate Brianna!” Snapping she turned to fully face, “tell me! I have a right to know!” Watching his mouth close firmly she knew he wouldn’t betray Jon, like she would never betray her sisters!

Her computer pinged before either would say anything else, turning to look at the video her heart broke. They both watched as video Jon and Sasha moved into the host for this Gala’s billiard room, watched as video Jon kissed the blue haired woman then spun her around and bent her over one of the pool tables. Roman muttered, “no class, either one of them!” Then as they watched video Jon’s fingers hike up the skirt of Sasha’s dress, Roman whispered, “enough Brianna we don’t need to watch this!” Fighting the sob in her throat she happily cut off the fed.

Taking down the date she was able to say an hour later that the billiard room hook up was the last of four meetings between the two lovers. Roman shifted beside her in Ty’s chair and asked, “So, anything?” Swallowing hard she took a deep breath when the computer room’s door open and closed, she didn’t look to confirm that Jon was there. “Jon had a total of four redezvous with Miss Banks this Gala season! The last one was approximately six weeks ago, the second and third to the last ones were back to back nights and were eight weeks ago. And the first one was over sixteen weeks and not at a Gala at all!” Jon slurred at this, “Jericho’s pool party, how the fuck did you know to look for that one?”

Stiffen she finally turned to look at him, even if his voice was slurred she knew he wasn’t drunk, “Sasha Banks is best friends with her House Head of Security,” at that Roman nods and supplies, “Bayley!” Nodding she continued on, “Sasha tells this Bayley everything! So when you agreed to accompany Sasha to the pool party she couldn’t wait to tell Bayley about it- who by the way, as disgusting as it sounds, knows _ ALOT _ about your _ relationship _with Sasha Banks!” 

“It’s not a relationship Brianna- it’s fucking, plain and simple!” Stiffen even more she turns back around and glances at Roman, “I would suggest a DNA test if I was you- I have found at least two more lovers, one actually fits the time frame better than Jon as a potentially father for her unborn child.” Roman leans back in Ty’s chair and after a moment, “I have already requested it! Who are the others?” Fingers dances and brought up stills of two different men. Jon comes to lean on her chair and she notices that Roman sneaks a peek at her, casting him a sad look she was surprised when his large hands reached out and patted her arm.

“That’s Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn,” there was a heavy smell of alcohol on his breath but his eyes were clear and focused. Choking back a sob she didn’t meet their gazes as she adds, “Jon was right- she likes wide open spaces plus it would seem like three is not a crowd for her!” Jon stumbles back as she had struck him, “fuck! I knew she was freaky but fuck….” Roman is leaning forward at this, “does it happen just once?” Shaking her head, “I think these Keven Owens and Sami Zayn are a package deal- she is hardly ever with one without the other!” Jon bristled at that, “how does that help me?” Roman snaps at him and states, “if the child is yours Jon this might give House Reigns rights to lay claim in a custody suit!”

Jon in his haze only mumbles, “Oh!” And Bri finally lets a single tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

It's late when Seth gets Jason to bed, he thought that his son would cry for his Mother or at least his nanny for bedtime but proudly he was able to feed, bath, and put down his son all on his own. Grabbing a water he headed into the front room of the guest house that he lived in on the McMahon estate when there was a knock on his door. Glancing at the clock he wondered who could be up at this hour? 

Opening the door he was surprised to see a young woman he didn’t know, he would guess around twentyish in age, red hair, golden eyes and only around five foot tall. “Can I help you?” Her smile was smirkish and he instantly put him on alert! “We have a common goal Mr. Rollins!” Blinking he just stood there dumbfounded for a moment, “won’t you be a gentleman and invite me in?” The way she spoke kicked in his House personality, “forgive me Miss…” as he stepped away and waved her- she smiles at him nods, “Miss Carter, Mr. Rollins- and your leave it at that if you want my help on getting rid of Hunter Helmsley!”

Freezing as his heart went cold, “and that’s all I have to do Miss Carter?” Her laughs warns him that this new game that he would be playing in would be extremely dangerous, because if there was even the slightest chance this girl could help him then he would take it no matter the cost.

Holding his breath as she sits down her purse “that’s the start Sir!” Nodding carefully he asked, “and secondary?” Watching as she looked him up and down, "that depends on what you can offer me Mr. Rollins!" Seth wanted to throw her back out his door instead he forced himself to say, “depending on your information trade Miss Carter we should be able to come up with a reasonable agreement!” She smirked, walked back to him and kissed him hard.

Relaxing into the kiss, Seth felt something off about the young woman leaning into him as if her life depended on it! Breaking away she whispered something that stopped his heart cold, “Hunter Helmsley murdered my Mother and sister!” Seizing the woman by her hips and bringing her up flush against him- he kissed her hard and when she pulled away panting for breath he whispered, “tell me more baby!!” 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of what Hunter Helmsley and Shane McMahon is opening up just a bit more but Seth has to be careful in what he reveals or what he does. He has to protect not only Jason but Brianna who has secrets of her own.
> 
> Brianna is talented! Too talented... when she does something so rare can anyone or anything save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing muses have taken a hit lately! That or with me back to work and sick I have been sleeping to much!

**Traffic**

CHAPTER 7

Pouring another glass of scotch Hunter Helmsley silently watched his wife and brother in law, the twit of a wife was moaning and crying about the brat of hers. Stephanie McMahon was protective with all four of her children, compared to him- Stephanie had yet to tune out the children’s cries or demands. After their third daughter was born Hunter had demanded she find her pleasure elsewhere, Stephanie like Diana proved that she was worthless. 

He had hoped that he could in-steel a spine in Stephanie but the moment their first daughter was born he saw the lost glassy eyed look in her eyes and knew she was just as soft as Diana had been. Watching Shane chilled his sister for something or another, he mused silently that Stephanie, at times, showed more spirit that Diana had ever. And for that he had to deal with accordingly! Shipping her off for a week with her own Mother would give a well deserved break! 

Watching as his wife huffed out of the room, Hunter turned to Shane and cocked an eyebrow at him in silent question, “fucking Rollins has had a negative impact on her attitude as of late!” Raising his scotch to his lips, “maybe Billy…” Shane immediately shakes his head, “I know you have your reasons for trusting Gunn but I don’t! Not with my sister anyways!” Keeping his reasons as to why he trusted Billy to himself, he was reminded that even though that Shane and Stephanie were night and day they were still brother and sister. And for a McMahon family was everything!

"So what happens if Seth can't find this Crypto?" Looking up at Shane McMahon, he had to be careful because after eight years of marriage he might have earned Shane’s trust but not his father in laws- who was still Head of House at his old age thus Shane and he had to be careful of their plans. “Rollins might be right about Pac, he might be a loose end- according to Rollin’s he is more interested in taking out Crypto than working with her.” Shane huffed at that but didn’t say anything further.

“Seth can’t say for certain that those files were compromised but he is positive if he can find Crypto and open a dialogue he figure it out. If the files had been corrupted- since he can’t concern one way or another- she will be able to!” Shane’s voice is soft in his attempt to not be over heard but Hunter doesn’t care, “If they have been breached and Seth can’t tell then perhaps Crypto can or…. Perhaps another House got her to do the job!?” Shane is looking at a paper file when he asks the question aloud, “Then we need to rearrange the latest shipments and contact the buyers! I won’t have this network fall apart on us midways!” 

Hunter sighs and sets his glass on the high end coffee table with a loud clunk the ice cubes shifting in a musical sound, “Shane calm down-the files spoke of nothing more than shipment delivery dates not our clientele base!” Beside we have a solid cover for those files!” Shane ran a hand through his hair and smirked, “one I am sure that will peek House Reigns interest…. But you know better than me- having grew up in the Battlegrounds!” Hunter bristled at the insult, Shane over the years had taken countless jabs at him for his birth district! Wasn’t his fault his mother had been some two bit whore.

In the end he had worked very hard to get into a position where he was able to meet women like Diana and then later on Stephanie- he had figured out how to hone his skills into the charade of being a gentlemen coupled with his skill in bed he had most of the higher level women eating from the palm of his hands. Stephanie had been one of many that had given her virginity to him. She had not been the first and certainly hadn’t been the last! 

Nor had seen been the first woman forced upon him by an enraged father.

His favorite in the beginning of his game had been Diana- she had been beautiful but in the end to smart and figured out his game plan. Her brother Ethan had tried to save her and…. Well it hadn’t ended well for anyone involved and ended that act in his game early. It had taken years to overcome the setback again… a few more to find and sweet talk his way into Stephaine McMahon’s bed, it had been easy to talk her out of using protection- a child was needed to guarantee him a way into the McMahon family. Billy Gunn had thought he was aiming to high when he had set his sights on the billion dollar princess.

In the end- regardless of the child he had sweet talked into existence he had grown fond of Stephanie in a way. Yet when the surprise pregnancy of baby number two Hunter had realized that Stephanie herself was using him as well, her dream- like every woman was to marry and have children of their own. That killed any and all the affection he felt for her. 

After their third daughter he had given up all hope that she would at least give him a son. So he handed her off- his father in law nor Shane had realized what he had been doing. 

Seth Rollins on the other hand had taken his time and figured out every aspect that Hunter himself was basically selling his wife as a sex slave- not that she understood that’s what was happening! He had made it a point by that time to make her  _ WANT  _ other men instead of him. He had made her submit to the cruelest and crudest sex acts he could think of- to enforce her shame in any way he could so she wouldn’t talk to anyone about anything that was said or done between them. He had invested a year into this, by then Stephanie didn’t seek out other lovers nor he have to find buyers. Sex to her was ‘disgesting’!

Until Seth Rollins came along in a short period of time undone all his hard work. Now not only did Stephanie like sex again but she craved it. Just as long as Seth kept her satisfied and her away from him that worked just a well.

Shane is breaking into his thoughts and asking, “will this set us back any?” Thinking back on the conversation with Billy, “our activation date is still on schedule - time and rates are locked in and we are three months booked out!” Shane is humming and nodding but Hunter watches with a smile on his lips as Shane twists his wedding ring on his finger. “And the product?”   
Laughing and picking up his glass again he murmured, “healthy!” Shane made his way to the armchair beside him and a, “they won’t be missed?” Knocking back the rest of his scotch, “not in the least Shane! Trash is trash….”

Smirking Shane opening asks, “That Tessa Blanchard…. You saved her for me, yes?” his answer is to simply laugh but he added, “with your wife leaving tonight you should find a nice surprise in your bedroom!” The grin on his brother in law reminder that he and Shane McMahon are kindred spirits but moving onto another topic, “was Miss Banks agreeable to keep House Reigns busy?” Shane is chuckling as he nods, “I doubt if Miss Banks actually knows exactly who is her brats father!” Nodding his head to Shane’s glass he gets up and refills both their drinks but Shane is putting another question to him, “what is her obsession with Jon Moxley?”

Returning a now full glass to his brother in law he shrugs as he adds, “when I first arrived in the higher level most women was attracted to my rogue-ish behavior and personality- you know the whole bad boy thing, I adapted quickly however…. Still I got so much pussy!” Taking a sip of his drink, “Moxley never adapted the way I did,” swallowing hard, “he smartened up to higher level society life in a different way, so don’t underestimate him! He coupled with Reigns seem happy to play fair godmother to every poor soul they come across.” 

Shane just shakes his head, “I am all for the pussy but hell that man doesn’t even try to work the system- “ Sighing Hunter corrects him, “it’s not about politics Shane, not for Moxley, I wanted to move up in status- I suspect for him it’s about making the proper rich Ladies beg him for it.” Shane clicks his tongue as he still doesn’t get it, “look at it like this then, like me- Moxley is an old street dog, a mut if you like- one most higher level women wouldn’t even look at on the worst of days but here he is and not only are they looking at him but wanting to fuck him like he is made out of gold.”

Shane just shakes his head and takes another drink of his scotch, “just as long House Reigns stay out of our way.” Blinking he cocked his head and wondered, “so the fact that your wife his hounding him doesn’t bother you?” Shane raises up out of the chair and smirks at him, “he can have the noodle if he wants her, I have what I want from her already!” 

Hunter feels his lip curl at the insult but instead of letting it sour on him he throws one back at Shanes departing back, “and where are your boys this week Shane?” Of course Shane doesn’t answer, doesn’t need to answer cause in the end itself evident.

* * *

It was midday and Bri had secretly added bots to House Banks network and mainframe, so far they hadn’t found anything tasteful or useful for Jon to fight Sash’a claim of parentage. 

Roman had kicked her out of the computer room after midnight, finding no more than those four occurrences between the two lovers she had left Roman to deal with Jon. Not that Jon had insisted on talking to her after Roman had properly chastised him for being such an idiot in his affairs with Sasha Banks at these Gala’s. When she left the computer room she had felt Jon’s eyes on her, her heart was breaking for him- was breaking because of him!

She had texted Larkin and told her that she had done something really stupid, hadn’t been stupid enough to tell her middle sister exactly what she had done that was so stupid but she knew her sisters would figure it out given enough time. Larkin would before Katie- Katie didn’t see the small things right away.

The computer room door opened and closed, her back stiffen- her body always reacts for Jon- she likes it and hates it at the same time. She was trying to shut her body down when it concerns him but it was painful both physically and emotionally. But Jon wasn’t a man easily ignored, the sensations his nearness caused- she wasn’t experienced enough to tune them out or how to pace them, so all it took was a sidewards glance to see him in a pair of tight fitting jeans and an untucked, partly unbuttoned cotton dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled and folded up to his elbows, sneaking a peek at his messy hair she had to fight a smile from forming- forcing her fingers not to reach out. Instead she readjusted her glasses and played with the hem of her own shirt.

There was a deep sigh- voice raspy but soft, “did you sleep at all honey?” The endearment throws her again, after last night she had the sinking feeling things would have changed between them? But here he was, acting as if nothing was wrong, “how can you be so relaxed Jon?” The question slipped out before she could stop it and it made his eyes darken, “baby I need you do me a huge favor!” Her body froze but her eyes were on him, trying to understand everything that was happening between them. Swallowing hard when he spun her chair around- in doing so  **making ** her face him. “I told you Brianna that I was good at two things in life- maybe I lied? Maybe fighting is all I am good at cause if I was smarter than this I wouldn’t be in the position of losing everything I have!” Her fingers ignored her brain and slipped into his hair and she whispered, “do you think the baby is yours Jon?” His lips was placing ghost kisses on the inside of her wrist, “no honey- Sasha is playing a game and I am just a pawn! She is so petty and childish, she doesn’t understand she is playing with people's lives here!” 

Sighing in relief she found her heart beating easier, the sound of blood rushing in her ears died down where she could hear again. Sliding her hands down his arms she realized that her heart was truly no longer her own. This dangerous man had somehow stolen it- she now had to figure out if she could live without it or how to get it back? Cause she knew she had to leave this man behind at some point in time.

Suddenly the defense alarm sounded, pulling away from Jon she felt her eyes go wide and she glanced at Jon as Xavier and Tyler came rushing in. “Jon? How….” Jon is beside her murmuring, “what is it babe?” Taking a deep breath she said the one name she had hoped to never have to say to this man ever again, “Seth!” The anger was instant and bright, “no quarter Brianna! No fucking mercy!” Swallowing she wished Roman was here, for him to override Jon’s commands.

Sighing she nodded, “Xav - Ty follow my lead cause this is going to be tricky!” Xav is the first to speak up, “Bri Seth isn’t just going to sit still long enough for us to expose him!” Popping her fingers she corrected, “we ain’t exposing him Xav we are going to make him disappear!” She felt the air snap around her and when she glanced at Jon he simply snarled, “do it! I told him his tally was adding up! He shouldn’t have fucked with my House, my family, nor with you!” 

There is a hot heat that flushes her face but she pushes it back and Ty is asking, “how in the fuck are we going to make him disappear Bri?” Smiling sadly she wished Seth had heaved her warning and hoped Roman forgave her for what she was about to do, whispering to Jon, “you might want to forewarn Roman- the Head Houses might become under fire when this is over and done with! Cause this is going to ruffle a lot of feathers!” Jon just takes out his cell and starts to text.

With her heart thumping she realized she had never applied this program before but in theory she knew how it was supposed to work, they worked quickly- Xav and Ty followed her commands precisely and within fifteen minutes they were finishing their execution. Leaning back she huffed and silently apologized to Seth, she reasoned that she had no other choice. Xav swallowed hard and softly asked, “what did we just do Bri?” Ty shifted and muttered, “I can’t believe you did that! Your….” His eyes darted to her and she knew, “if the Council ever finds out that it was you that just did that- your facing..” Jon is suddenly there demanding, “someone explain it to me!!”

Swallowing hard she meet Jon’s electric blue eyes and let him cup her neck, let him pet her hair. “Seth is good Jon! The best I have come across!” Jon snarled, “I don’t give a fuck Bri- what did you do? I need to know so I can protect you!” Tears fell and she nodded, “knowing what we know about the McMahon’s I displayed the police reports of the missing women then I simply deployed a paradigm shift program!” Jon is kneading her neck and asking, “a paradigm shift program?” Ty finishes when her voice fails her, “it’s like a mega delete program Jon….” Jon’s fingers still at her neck, “she made the McMahon’s network and their mainframe disappear.” Jon’s fingers fell away and Ty corrected himself, “scratch that… she made it like it never existed to begin with!”

Shifting in her chair she whispered in her defense, “at least everyone will know about the missing women now- if the Council find me it will be worth it if they find them!” Jon is breathing hard and fast but he is suddenly yanking her up and out of her chair, his lips pressed against hers in a hard demanding kiss. Her mouth opened and her arms came up around his neck, fingers buried in his messy hair- slightly pulling in the heat of the moment. Pulling away when she couldn’t breathe anymore she laid her head on his chest, his arms felt like steel bands around her waist. “I will never let you go Brianna- fuck the Council!” His words were whispered into her ear and her heart burst at them, her doubt of loving him melted away and her mind simply turned off. “Please never let me go Jon, please just lo ….” Her words are drowned out by the ringing of his cell phone.

There was a roll of anger but he his nodding his head and before he ends the call he snaps out, “see you when you get here!” Shame and regret filled her when she realized it was probably Roman on the other end but Jon’s voice is grounding her to him once again, “can the Council link this program back to you honey?” Smiling sadly she concedes, “I think the only one good enough to link it back to me would be Seth himself!” She saw the instant the anger turned into pure rage in his eyes, she smiles sadly and was about to say something when Jon’s cell phone pings with a text message that has him cursing violently. In the next moment his phone sails through the air and hits the wall when it pings again.

He turns from her, walks to her computer station and leans down to stare at her screens. Gently padding over to his phone but when she bends down to pick it up, “leave it!” His voice is full of rasp, it sends little shock waves all over her body- the force of the command in his voice is something new. She didn’t know where she got the courage to disobey him but she continued to bend down to pick up his now cracked phone. Blinking as a message’s bubbles is stuck on the home screen….

**6897136943: Your Mother is planning a baby shower next month Jon- your required to attend!**

**Scum: I hope you can protect her…. Because I really do think I am in love now!**

She didn’t know how she knew but she knew Scum was Seth, suddenly Jon is back in her personal bubble- grabbing his phone out of her hands and tossing it back onto the floor. Hands on her hips- backing her up she knew he was planning on backing her up to the computer room door but when they finally make it to where the door should have been her back hits a warm hard chest. Another set of hands were now on her shoulders, steadying her but Roman’s voice is demanding and full of anger, “the fuck Jon! Can I not leave you alone for a mere few hours?” Jon’s eyes are no longer on her but on his brother, “I thought you said Mother was backing off!” Blinking up between the two men Bri suddenly felt so out of place but with both men having their hands on her she couldn’t move,

Annoyance from Roman, “Sasha felt the need to inform our Mother of her condition and has demand that I at least acknowledge the possibility of your involvement in it! Mother was applad that House Reigns hadn’t accepted the fact that your a contender in the baby parentage!” Jon blinks then realizes that his brothers hands were still on her shoulders and yanked her to his side. Sighing in relief she snuggled into him and waited to see if Roman would lash out at her but when Roman finally blinks at her there is no anger, sadness yes but not ounce anger, “you okay babygirl?” Smiling timidly she nods, “I am sorry Roman, he gave me no choice! I didn’t want to expose him- then I remembered the document! So I thought it might be the best way to expose the trafficking that’s going on! Then I had to stop his attack.” Jon is kissing her hair, “don’t apologize honey- you did what was necessary to protect what’s ours!” Her heart thumped at his words, words she wanted to be true so badly.

Roman is shaking his head, “I don’t blame you Brianna! You protected my House and my family! Now we need to protect you!” Cocking her head to the side she at a loss, “how? I mean, even as an “employee” of your House I broke a federal law!” Nodding his eyes shot up to Ty, “Tyler House laws are your speciality- find us a loophole if you please! Xav please assist if you can!” Eyes shifting down to give her a sad smile, “babygirl you go take a rest! Your shaking!” A moment then he smiled and in a low voice he adds, “go pet your boy and calm down!” Blinking she looked around wildly and muttered, “I don’t even know where Bandit is?” Roman eyes lit up and Jon rumbled at her, “baby Uce wasn’t talking about your pussy!” Roman laughs and steps aside as Jon pushes her through the doorway.

* * *

Roman moved into the computer room and silently watched as Tyler and Xav worked into finding a solution to this new danger to his House. After a minute Xav speaks quietly, “Roman she has to stay!” Tyler sighed at his husband to which Xav snaps at him, “You heard Mox Ty- Mox will defy the Council for her…. He loves her- might not know it but he does, and she more or less confessed the same to him before his phone went off!” Roman was surprised that the situation between his brother and Brianna had developed so much so quickly. 

Sitting down in Brianna’s chair, “this happened today?” Xav nodded and asked, “do you know Rome? I mean why she declined your offer to get certified?” The affectionate nickname that only Xav calls him, a nickname that he hadn’t heard since Seth had betrayed them and left. “Yes Xav I know some of the reasons as to why, and I had my own idea on how to fix it but if what you say is true this even better!” Tyler stops typing long enough to ask, “and the whole Sasha Banks thing?” Sighing he admitted, “that’s the only wrench in my plan!” Xav is rocking back and forward in his chair, “I don’t think Mox is stupid enough to get nabbed by such a vile woman!” Tyler adds, “rubbers can defect or break you know!” Roman hums and thinks back to a few years ago when he had a pregnancy scare with one Becky Lynch. The reason for the scare was because of a busted rubber just as Tyler mentioned.

Now the thought of a child doesn’t chill him, not since he had found a woman that in time he was sure might be happy to share that responsibly with him. Yes Olivia (_aka_ _Liv_) Morgan was young, not as young as Brianna but for a head of a new House she was unbelievable young. They had accidentally ended up in her bed for the first time, but since then it had matter very little about the wheres or whens- just that it was with each other. Her smile could ease him better than anything he knew of, before the whole thing with Brianna had came to his attention they started to lightly talk about perhaps tying their Houses together. The word itself wasn’t mentioned- but he made sure that she understood the meaning of his proposition, in return she had favored him with one of her beautiful smiles.

Suddenly his cell phone ringing and he is surprised to see the caller ID, going on guard he answered. “I am surprised your calling!” The southern voice that answers him is amused, “I am not stupid Reigns! I know, just like Rollins, that only your girl is the only one capable of doing what was done today!” Not answering was the only answer he gave, “the document? I wondered who would leak it first!” Sitting up straighter, “what do you mean?” AJ Styles voice when hard, “my cousin Sonya DeVille is missing!” Snarling and nods as this gives credit to the reports but AJ was continuing, “what can House Styles do to help House Reigns?” Sucking in a breathe Roman thinks hard, “is that an open invitation?” A moment, “It is if you can find Sonya!” Then the line goes dead.

Tyler suddenly turns to him, “found something- something that might interest you!” Smirking he turns to Tyler and simply raises an eyebrow in silent question but Tyler won’t look him in the face. “If she is heir to a House or a Lady of a House….” His shoulders shake from his laughter, “that’s not quite the way I would like to fix this problem.” Tyler softly adds, “I don’t think Mox would like that solution either!” But it’s Xav that is asking them, “Why isn’t there a clause for an emergency Head of House, or something? I mean if the emergency Head of House was married and had an heir and Roman was still unmarried wouldn’t that make her Lady of the House by default!” Tyler snorts and adds annoyed, “sure let’s make an emergency Head House so important that they are willing to off their Head of House to gain positions babe- that works real well!” Blinking Roman feels his heart thump as he asks, “Tyler what is the statute of limitations of this offense?” Laughing when Tyler takes a minutes then answers, “five years!” 

His laughter ends suddenly cause he is reminding Roman of a clause that most Houses have in play, “Bossman…. I am just saying…” he stops and coughs a little, “if you were to remain unmarried for those five years and Mox were to marry and have children, since he is your Head of Security….” Roman saw where Tyler was going with this, “Until I marry or produce children of my own Jon’s wife would be Lady of House Reigns and their children my heirs!” Xav squeals in excitement!

Smirking as he nods he slowly gets up and leaves the room in higher spirits than when he entered the room.

* * *

When it happened Seth couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up and out of his throat. When his screens went blank he was unaware of the true depth of the program tha t Crypto had set loose on him this time. It had taken a full twenty minutes for him to understand, in retrospect she had warned him- but with the arrival of his new redhead- honey golden eyed companion he had to start hard press their hand.

“Did this Crypto react the way you had hoped?” Turning to look at one Brianna Helmsley he wondered, not for the first time, what her Mother must have gone through? Nodding, “her creed told me that she would kick back harder but I didn’t expect her to know how to create or deploy a paradigm shift program!” Her shining beautiful golden were laughing, “you know Seth I have no idea what your talking about, right!” Smiling he tried to ignore the thumping of his heart, it had been three days since Bri had came into his life- into his home, and into Jason’s life! 

Seth knew Stephanie loved their son but also knew that due to the circumstances of Jason’s birth that she wasn’t allowed to show affection to him. So to see Bri lavish affection on Jason these last three days had softened his heart to her, he could tell it wasn’t an act when she played with him and Jason! Her laughter was pure and her smile was so fucking bright.

Chuckling he explained, at the same time he found himself holding out his arms for her, sighing as she blushed and made her way into his outreached arms, “I mean she fucking better than me- and she fights dirtier! I can see why Jon and Roman likes her!” A pause, “is Jason napping?” Her blush deepened and she nods as she shifts on his lap and notices just how “excited’ his interactions with Crypto had made him. He moans as her hand slips down and into his shorts to gently stroke his semi hard dick. Leaning back in his chair, murmuring, “Bri baby your mouth!” Her answer was a hum then shift off his lap, a second later her hot wet mouth replaced her hand. It didn’t take long for him to fill her mouth, “damn baby you're like a piece of heaven!”

Sighing as he watched her swallow every bit of his cum he murmured, “you wet for me Bri? You want me inside you?” Her answer is to moan, stand up and to slip off her shorts and panties, looking down he moaned as his stil hard dick stood tall and so fucking hard. Helping her position herself up and over him, they both moaned as she sunk down on him. “Fuck me Brianna… your so fucking wet!” Her moan is soft then she places a deep kiss on him, “your so big baby, you fill me up so good!” With his hands on her hips he set a hard pace that had them both gasping and crying out in pure ecstasy. “Seth baby I can’t…” Moaning as she clenched around him, Seth slammed his hips upwards and pulled her hips down hard and roughly.

Moaning as her head came to rest on his shoulder he simply caressed her ass, the pleasure to simply let loose and not be overly concerned about her emotions or triggering a bad memory for her had increased his own pleasure. Not that he degrades the type of pleasure that Stephanie requires from him. Brianna brought something new and passionate out of him- and he wanted to sink into it that all the time, everyday! 

Lips were sucking at his neck and he laughed, his hands roamed up under her tee to caress her back. Her words were light but Seth heard them just fine, “I have never felt so…. Good before you Seth!” Tightening his arms around her in a silent thank you. 

Before he could reply they heard Jason wake from his nap, giggling Bri whispered, “I got him!” Placing a kiss at her temple, “thank you Bri baby!” She nodded as she slipped her panties and shorts back on and swayed her hips at him as she left the room.

Readjusting his own shorts he set to work on rebooting a copy of the McMahon’s network and mainframe, the defense scripts would be a bitch to recode and redesign but he always did like challenges. His cell phone rang and he knew he had to word this carefully, “Hello Sir!” Vince McMahon didn’t spare him any niceties. “Where the fuck is my House network Rollins?” Grinding his teeth he answered, “I ran into the hacker and I believe I triggered a nasty program on the dark web Sir! No worries- I have your network on a backup server, only loss is the defense scripts…. And I am currently working on those as we speak!” There is a moment when Vince covers his cell phone while he talks to someone else then he is back, “other House Heads have been hearing a new hacker name- Crypto! Is this their work?” Holding back a growl, he wondered if Pac was trying to remove Crypto from the gameboard? “I can’t say for sure Sir but I have encountered this Crypto a few times before- this doesn’t ‘feel’ like the same as the other times!” 

It was the best he could do for now, Vince seemed to take his word for it because he demands. “Find who did this Rollins- I want their head on a platter!” Seth doesn’t blink, “yes Sir!” The moment he hangs up Jason runs into the room and into his lap, Bri follows behind him. “Bad news?” Shaking his head, “I covered the best I could! The rest is up to Ro and Jon!” Smiling as Bri nods and whispers, “I will go start dinner!” Jason wiggles out of his lap and runs to Bri and slips his small hand into hers and walks away.

Seth’s world for the first time in two years felt at peace- physically and mentally!

Brianna’s and Jason’s laughter is at the center of it all!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each action has consequence- now that Brianna has committed a House crime now everyone is scrambling to protect her. In the end- its Brianna that steps around everyone to protect.
> 
> In the end, some secrets are revealed! And at a Gala Jon's worst nightmare comes true.

**Traffic**

**CHAPTER 8**

Jon doesn’t know why but he decides to take Bri to his bedroom instead of hers, he knows part of it is because he wants to see her bare ass naked and back in his bed. The need to have her there almost physically hurts- the desire to see her wrapped in his silk sheets makes him moan out loud. Bri who was in front of him turned around to face him, there are questions in her eyes but it was her body that interested him. There was a blush on her cheeks that crawls down her neck and it’s what makes him move.

As he advances her eyes go wide, her body jerks when she finally realizes she is alone with him again, with a bed within both of their reach. “Bri honey…. Come pet me!” keeping his voice low and inviting, watching in pure fascination as she fights against the compulsion to move back to him. Pushing harder he swallows at the blooming emotion that is spreading within his heart. “Come on baby, you need me and fuck it babe I need to feel you against me again…” moaning as she steps into his arms, “why I can’t I deny you anything?” Her voice is soft but he wants to know the answer, “do you want to deny me Brianna?” Her breath hitches, her eyes are glassy when she looks up into his, “yes! I want to see…” she is on her tippy toes ghosting her lips over his neck, “see what honey? See me break cause that’s what your fucking doing to me Bri!!” 

She sucks in a breath and her hips buckled into his, his hands are tugging up her tee- his own lips are moving to claim hers. “I want…” her voice is so airy and light, “I want…” then she is pulling back tears are spilling down her beautiful face. “No,” he snarls- he wants everything from her…. Everything but this! “Don’t fucking do this to us baby….. Don’t you fucking get it by now Brianna, I am everything you need…. Everything you want! I have to be damnit!” He knows there is desperation in his voice but he doesn’t know how to fucking stop it, or even if he wants to? 

There is a knock at his bedroom door and he knows it’s Roman and he knows he won’t let his brother interrupt what is happening between them right now! Striding to the door he jerks it open to come face to face with his brother, Roman’s eyes are full of laughter and delight! Snapping, “later Roman,” the laughter in blue/grey eyes dies out but he simply shakes his head, “no Uce now! We need to move on this before it looks any worse than it does!” Growling back Jon notices that Roman doesn’t flinch, “Bri babygirl my study if you please! Jon you're more than welcome to join us!” Turning back around to see Bri tugging her shirt back on he faces Roman once more and mutters, “your a horrible cock blocker Uce!” Roman snickers at him, “by the look in your eyes your cock blocking yourself you idiot!” 

Once in the study Jon made himself a drink, the bourbon is smooth and firey at the same time. “Tyler has found a loophole for us to exploit … but it's tricky!” Jon snorted as Roman recycled Bri’s earlier word. Watching as Roman rounded the corner of his desk and pulled out a piece of paper, “Brianna come here if you please!” Roman is toying with the paper in hands but his eyes are on Bri, “Brianna babygirl I understood some of your reluctances in accepting my offer in getting certified but now this involves House Welfare so you can see the new danger!” Jon narrows his eyes at the smile playing on his brother's lips. Instantly on guard.

Watching as Bri cocks her head beautiful head to the side but she slowly nods in understanding, Roman continues, “I understand about protecting your sisters, your Uncle but now its about saving your life Brianna! When I offered you this job it included certain House amenities, what I am about to offer you is the only option open to us at this point.” Growling Jon snaps, “get to the fucking point Uce!” Roman casts him an odd look and takes a deep breath, he uses a single hooked finger to lift Brianna chin and Jon is at her back knocking his hand away in an instant.

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” He is aware of Bri gasping, twisting into him and placing her hands at his chest. “Jon stop it…” Roman is simply looking at him in a slight shock expression but he continues, “sorry Uce but it’s more complicated than me touching her!” The rage that boils out of his heart is worse than he has even felt before in his whole life. Not even Seth’s betrayal had tore at him like the words Roman had just uttered. When he steps forward to get closer to his brother it’s Bri that stops him, “Jon…” when he takes another step and she presses harder against him, “Jon……..baby….. please, you know Roman is just trying to protect me- you know this!”

Her words as a whole isn’t what penetrates the haze in his mind but the single endearment. Never in this short period of time had she used a pet name for him, sure plenty of women had used that particular endearment on him usually in the heat of passion. The endearment was just a word before now, before Bri it didn’t matter- didn’t hold a deeper meaning. Sighing he snaked his arms around her to hold her closer, but his eyes never leaves Roman’s face. “Explain yourself Uce! Now!” Roman in answer turns to makes himself a drink from the hutch. But the four words Roman speaks next is crystal clear and has him moving again, “Lady of the House!” 

He isn’t aware of his fist flying back but Roman is ready for it, he open hand catches it and stills him. “The fuck you say? You ain’t fucking touching her Roman!” Bri is suddenly there, squeezing between them- her back to him, pushing into him and her hands pushing against Roman’s chest. “Stop it!!!! Both of you!!!! Or I am walking out of this house and never looking back!!!!” Her words freeze him cold, the thought of her leaving him and never coming back to him made him want to commit murder. It also broke him in ways that he didn’t know was possible. 

Bri was huffing against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist he hugged her to him, “please honey don’t….. Just don’t leave…” Burying his nose in her hair he whispered, “ just don’t leave me Brianna!” He can feel her body stiff in his arms but he won’t let himself think about what he just gave away. Won’t linger on the power he just gave her.

It’s silent for a moment then Roman is moving, going back to his desk and picking up the piece of paper again and coughs lightly, “Brianna this paper is a per registered marriage certificate, it just needs our signatures!” Bri yelps as he squeezes her harder in his arms but she gasps out, “wait… wait Roman I am confused! You want to marry me? What does that solve?” Jon can feel his heart thumping loudly, it’s also breaking but Roman is talking lightly. “If we marry babygirl you become Lady of House Reigns, I have no heirs and your young and fertile! The Council wouldn’t dare rob House Reigns of the woman I have chosen to be the Mother to my heir!” 

There is a knock at the door and Tyler comes in looking at a tablet. “Sorry Boss just to let you know that the Council has called an assembly at eight am sharp!” Jon doesn’t care, turning Bri around in his arms he simply lowers his lips to hers and every so softly kisses her. Her hands are in his hair, her body pressed hard against his and he knows she is kissing him goodbye cause like it or not he knows she won’t accept Roman’s offer.

His heart is shattering and his mind is breaking and he understands now, understands what this instant pull to Brianna Carter has been all along.

** _Love_ **

He is so madly, insanely in love with her that just the mere thought of losing her is tearing his soul apart! 

Suddenly she is breaking the kiss, there are tears running down her face but she is smiling at him. Sadly, brokenly, destroyed- then she is pressing out of his arms and is stumbling backwards. Roman is saying something, it sounds like something like- “don’t be an ass you idiot!” And he is choking on words, his soul is burning and all he wants is to escape the pain. No that’s not right, all he wants is to love her for the rest of his life. All he wants to do is grow old with her to watch her grow big and round with his children, to just simply love him- like he loves her!

Brianna is wiping her tears away and smiling, “Roman thank you for the offer but I can’t accept! You once told me I deserved more, and I agree! Tyler and Xav knows how to finish the defense scripts, I am going to use the Tunnels to get back to the lower levels tonight! But before I go… Jon…..Roman, please do me a favor!” Cupping her face with his hands he manages out a horse, “anything!”

Her eyes are giving him a sad laughter but she takes a deep breath and pushes forward, “I think I know why Seth betrayed you!” At his baby brothers name Jon finds no more rage- no more anger, just sadeness! Roman is at her side in a minute, demanding “what do you mean Brianna?” Smiling as she blushes, “he has a son….. With Stephaine McMahon Helmsley! That’s the connection I found between them!” With that she pulls herself further away and out of the door and out of his life!

* * *

It’s been three weeks since Brianna Carter left him, three weeks since Roman snapped at him and told him that he had just let him finish explaining his plan Bri would still be here with him. Three weeks of digging around in lower levels for her, quietly and quickly! 

True to Bri words, Seth- who had been the Council’s go to analyst had managed to lay the blame on _ ‘The Gentlemen’ _ hacker but according to Roman some Head of Houses still weren’t buying it, some spoke that their known hacker wasn’t good enough to suddenly break Seth’s defenses. Seth under oath had testify that some hackers sold some of their programs so perhaps their known hacker had purchased another hackers program and proceeded to modify it to a working paradigm shift program.

Now here at another Gala, chaperoning not only their Mother but one Sasha Banks who was starting to show and tried to get him to openly accept her unborn child as his own. Standing there with their Mother and Roman, “Seth, my sweet baby boy!” Chuckling at how their Mother up played her call out to their little brother, shooting his glance at Roman he instantly went on the alert. Feeling Seth coming up behind him he started to turn when Roman grabbed him and snapped, “remember we are in a public setting!” Blinking he openly stared at Roman in confusion, until their Mother spoke out again! “Oh how delightful! Brianna you decided to join him this time!” 

His whole body stiffened but he twists out of Roman hands and spins around to face the woman he loves. Her beautiful red hair is scrunched up, curls laying on her bare shoulder. She has heavy makeup on to help cover her freckles, no glasses to hide her honey golden eyes. She is wearing a small black dress that works as a wrap around dress. 

Seth is laughing, his arm is around Bri’s waist and she is leaning against him as if he would protect her against everything wrong in the world. And when she beams at his little brother Jon sees the love shining in her eyes, then she is talking- her voice is slightly off but it’s still music to his ears. “Indeed, Father insisted! He said it was unbecoming of a Lady to hide away in the house all day!” Confusion is jarring his mind but his Mother is asks, “Hunter set a date yet? I mean I simply can not wait much longer for a beautiful granddaughter from you two!” Seth is laughing and Bri snuggles deeper into his brothers side.

Roman is blinking and muttering, “this isn’t possible!” Jon himself couldn’t agree more with his older brother but before he can ask a single question Sasha is making her way into the conversation, “and if my child is a girl Lady Reigns?” Her voice is sweet but laced with venom and his Mother simply blinks at her, “oh Sasha- sorry but I simply forgot about you my dear! My old age must be getting to me!” If he wasn’t so confused he would kiss his Mother right then. 

Seth coughs and tries to be polite, “Roman Reigns, Jon Moxley, this is my fiance Brianna Helmsley. And yes Mother Hunter has set a date, come New Year’s you can call Bri your daughter!” At this Brianna blushes and raises up to place a sweet innocent kiss on Seth’s neck. It’s then Jon sees the love shining back between the two, it’s then he simply jerks away and leaves everyone dumbfounded and rooted into place. He almost misses, “Seth see to Mother for a moment!” A second later Roman catches up to him and tries to halt him.

His words are hissed, “calm the fuck down Uce! We don’t know what kind of game their playing!” 

Bowing his head he pushes the words out, “you don’t understand Roman! It doesn’t matter anymore…. She loves him, it’s in her eyes when she looks at him!” A choked sob, “I already stole so much from her…. I won’t steal her happiness as well!” With that he let's the tears fall free and simply walks away.

He doesn’t return to the Gala, later after he returns home and in his bedroom he is staring down at his black silk sheets he simply lifts the whiskey bottle to his lips and swallows long and hard.

He doesn’t remember walking downstairs, but he remembers Bandit’s collar bell jingling beside him. He murmurs drunkenly, “wonder if ya’s mama and new daddy will want custody of you sometime soon? I mean Mother already has them fucking to make that grandbaby she is dieing for!” Tripping down the last couple of stairs he ponders how Seth makes love to her, how he makes her moan and cry out in pleasure.

It’s then some anger finally bubbles through cause even though he said he wouldn't steal away her happiness he still wants her, still fucking loves her so damn much. Suddenly there are hands on his shoulders, hope fills him- “Bri honey?” But it’s only Xav, Xav with sad brown eyes that are crying. Reaching for his whiskey he mutters, “don’t cry Xav- she is happy!” Taking another drink, “and tonight after she dances she will go home with my little brother, she let him undress her, let him touch and taste her, let him make love to her while I will only ever have dreams of her!” There is a concerned voice behind Xav and swaying to the side he sees Tyler, Tyler who had loved another before he found Xav. “Ty my man…” his words are heavy and Xav is helping him to the bedroom where Bri use to stay! “How did you do it?” Tyler is moving to help his husband, “do what Mox?” Trying to bring the bottle back to his lips only for Xav to take it away from him completely, “how did you get over Dango? How the fuck did you get your heart back?”

Xav hisses for some odd reason and Jon could care less cause Tyler is talking, “time Mox- meeting Xavier helped!” Laughing as his friends hauled him into the bedroom and got him onto the bed, helped him kick his shoes off. “Then bring me all the pretty redheads you can find!” Mumbling as he readjusted himself he murmured, “she has to be short, wears glasses, has freckles…” sighing, “wants me to pet her pussy! I like…” laughing, “naw I LOVE petting her pussy!” Xav huffs but adds, “so in other words you want us to bring you Brianna!” A sob works its way free from his lips, “Fucking A Xav! She is my baby, my motherfucking world!” 

His eyes flutter close as Bandit jumps up on the bed and curls up next to him and starts to purr.

* * *

Roman makes his way back to his Mother, Sasha is glaring at him right away but his Mother is at his side in a minute. “Where is Jon Roman?” Seth is looking at him in question, this is the first time in three weeks that they have had contact- outside Council meetings. But the relief of knowing Seth hasn’t totally betrayed him is pushed back, glancing at Brianna he snaps softly, “I don’t know what game you two are playing at babygirl but what you just did was beyond cruel!” Seth is there, blocking the outside world- “Roman back the fuck up man! Bri hasn’t done anything wrong, she isn’t a part of this!” 

Jerking back Roman roars in laughter, “not a part of this? Maybe it’s because she’s a _ Helmsley _but who knows…” Running a hand over his eyes he muttered, “and I thought for a whole minute I could trust you! That you belonged with us…” Brianna is cocking her head but she is asking, “Mr. Reigns I understand your relationship with Seth is strained at best but..” Reaching out to his Mother, “Mother I think I have had enough for one night!” Eyes narrowing on Brianna, “to think I fucking brought your sappy story abour your Mother!” Watching as Brianna pulled back and Seth snaps back, “Roman why don’t we discuss this somewhere else?” Shaking his head, “nothing left to discuss little brother!” 

He and his Mother are outside waiting on their car when Seth and Brianna catch up to them. “Mr. Reigns please wait…. I am begging you!” His Mother stops and stares as they approach, Roman tries to lead her away but Seth’s hand is on his shoulder- stilling him. “Mr. Reigns…. You spoke of my Mother!” Blinking he tries his best to gauge her reactions but her eyes are all over the place, Seth squeezes his shoulder and asks, “just please answer her Uce!” 

Sucking in a breathe he is reminded of that day in his study with Bri, “I told you before babygirl I won’t risk one brother for the other!” He feels Seth go stiff beside him but its Brianna that has his full attention, she rocks back on her heels and murmurs, “Mr. Reigns what would you say if I said I never had that conversation with you? That in fact here tonight at this Gala was the first time I have _ EVER _talked to you!” 

Shocked rippled through his whole body, “your fucking lying Brianna!” It’s the first time since Seth betrayal that he has felt such rage. He is aware that his Mother is hissing at him for his language but it’s Seth that’s on the move against him. “Watch your tone Ro- you don’t want to cross me on this!” Brianna is there, squeezing her way in between them- her body weight is pressed against Seth but she is whispering, “Mr. Reigns I promise you I am not lying, I don’t know you!” 

It’s the pure desperation in her eyes that makes him pause, his Mother is the one that breaks the silence. “Why on earth would she lie Roman? All her and Seth are trying to do is get away from Hunter!” Rocking back on his heels he branches out, “I take it’s easier said than done considering he has your son hostage!” Seth sucks in another hard breathe but its his Mother that his snapping at him, “you know about Jason? And you haven’t been helping your brother in securing him?” Blinking to openly stare at his Mother…..

“Mother it doesn’t matter! Jason is my concern…..” after a moment Seth is asking, “how did you find out about Jason?” Eyes glancing at Brianna- who openly stares back at him in confusion. “You really ain’t Brianna, are you?” The words spill out before he thinks about it. She smiles at him, shakes her head but asks, “but I don’t understand how you know that name Mr. Reigns my sister is dead!” Jerking back his mind races into gear, “fuck me!” His Mother snaps, “Roman Joseph Reigns!” Blushing he mutters, “identical twins!” Then the second thought hits him and he feels his body totally relax, it’s then his phone rings.

Sighing, “yes Tyler?” Listening carefully, he nods and shakes his head, “no keep up the search! Jon… just had a bad night….” a huff, “no nothing to do with Sasha!” Eyes land of Brianna’s identical twin sister, “find Brianna Tyler, the sooner you find her then the sooner we will get everything squared away!” The identical sister is covering her mouth with her hands, Seth is next to her in an instant. Tyler says something funny and it cements everything, “yes Tyler I know how important….” The sound through the phone tells him that their defense scripts are kicking in, Seth is looking at him when he hears the blasting alert as well.

Laughing, “you have work to do Tyler….” and he hangs up. Seth is asking, “everything ok?” Humming he asks, “so how do we break Hunter, without hurting your son, and save the women he and Shane have taken?” Seth startles at that last bit, “how do you know about that?” Smirking he looks at the young girl clinging to his brother, “my future sister-in -law is the best at what she does!” It takes Seth a moment to piece it together but the girl at his side blinks at him in confusion, “wait …. what did I do?”

Roman can only laugh at the innocent look on her face!

* * *

Xavier Woods was eating some of the banana chips Brianna had left behind, when Mox came shuffling in- his face colorless and haggard looking. “Mox?” The other man simply shook his head gently and whispers, “I am sorry for the trouble last night Xav, I didn’t expect …” his voice trails off and Xav is almost too scared to ask. 

Whatever had happened shook Mox and damn near crushed his soul and Xav would bet money on Bri being involved in some fashion or another. It was breaking his heart, "love isn't supposed to be this hard or complicated Mox!" His friend lets out a bark of a laugh, "when have I done things the easy way Xav?" Smiling a little he shifted around to hug the larger man, " don't give up on her Mox! I think she is worth it!" His friend hugs him back slightly and tiredly replied back, "she is worth this hell- plus more Xav, I just don't know if I give her the more she deserves?"

Xavier just pets Mox's hair which makes him laugh, "hate to tell Xav but you don't pet as good as she does!" Laughing he murmurs, "cause I am not trying to get into your pants Mox!" Sadly he shakes free and murmurs, "either was she Xav!" With that Mox shuffled out of the room and Roman calls him into the study. Xav let the tears for his friend, his heart ached for everyone.

Strong arms came around him a moment later, “your such a helpless romantic babe!”

Xav turned into his husbands arms and cried his heart out!

* * *

It was ten minutes later when the defense script alarm sounded, when he and his brother entered the computer room Jon swallowed hard when he looked at Bri’s empty chair. Either Tyler or Xavier moved to claim the chair, they respected her place within their family. Sighing as he ran his hands over the backrest of the chair he pushed his thoughts of her away.

Roman’s voice was deep and soft, “Xav explain!” It was however Tyler that answered, “It's an Easter Egg!” Mox let a chuckle escape, “english Ty!” But it's Xav that bounces happily at them, “it’s from Bri!” He felt his heart explode at those words and Roman moves to place a hand over his shoulder, “what is it gentlemen?” Tyler murmurs, “decoding now Sir!”

Suddenly there is a video that pop’s up, its of a Gala and it shows Sasha Banks talking with Shane McMahon. The audio is that of Shane asks Sasha to kept House Reigns busy and looking away from their own businesses in the Riverfront district. Roman is sitting down in Bri’s chair and leaning forward, “they are taking our girls- and distracting us with House issues!” Nodding he stepped up behind the chair and careful not to touch it anymore. 

Then the video cuts off and a doctors chart popped up, it takes everyone a moment to understand what they were reading. “That fucking bitch!!!!” he knows the words are quiet but there is real rage and desire to maim in them. Roman is leaning back in the chair now, “she tried to play both sides!” Jon snarks, “she is fourteen weeks along!” Roman sigh and states, “it somewhat clear’s you!” Next another video pops up, “that’s Corbin!” That’s choked out by Xav.

Tyler is at his side immediately, holding him, reasuraning the younger man that his monster from his past wasn’t able to get him any longer. Jon pads over and drops a kiss on the other man bunched up hair, “I won’t let him near you again Xav! Never again sweetheart!” Xav is shaking but he is nodding in his acceptance.

The video showed the interaction of Baron Corbin and Sasha Banks, fourteen weeks ago! Roman chuckles hard, “well we know exactly who is the Father now, don’t we!” Smiling Jon whispers, “thank you honey!” There was a message that flashed across the screen.

**I still owe you something old man! I aim to collect someday! I promise!...**

**I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a new club Seth and Roman had a interesting conversation. In the weeks following Brianna makes some new interesting friends and when one of those friends turns up dead she goes to the one place she knows is safe!
> 
> But the danger is still coming, and if she isn't careful everyone she loves could end up dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER DEATH BELOW
> 
> Okay so that's out of the way! Can't say you weren't warned!

**Traffic**

**CHAPTER 9**

Seth wasn’t sure what to make of the woman in front of him, her pretty red hair and beautiful honey golden eyes looked back at him in silent question. Smiling tightly he had to remember that this was Brianna Carter not the woman he loved, “I am sorry Sir- I didn’t mean to bump into you like that!” Her voice was different than her sisters, the softness didn’t have an effect on him like her older sister. Raising a hand when she attempted to walk by him, "no worries sweetheart!"

Watching her as she continued to move on and wait on other customers within the mid-level strip club called _ 'The Elite' , _it was owned and operated by a pair of brothers that had just recently applied for Houseship. Hunter had asked him to come by and see if they would be willing to do business with House McMahon?

Laughing as he saw Matt and Nick Jackson emerge from their top floor suit with none other than his brothers, everyone was laughing and smiling all but Jon who looked worn out and so very sad. He watched as the deal was sealed with a handshake. Raising his glass up in salute when Roman noticed him as they made their down the stairs. 

Jon he noticed was already out the door, _ if he would relax and chill he…. _He didn't finish that thought as Roman dropped into the booth beside him, "long day?" Roman ran a hand over his face and snapped, "I am going to kill him before this is over with!" Smirking, "has he lashed out yet?"

He suspected that Brianna must have seen Roman and/or Jon cause the server that rounded his table next wasn't his fiance twin sister, a thin heavily makeup blonde smiled seductive at them, "I am Cinnamon… I am at your service tonight gentleman!" Rolling his eyes he decided to see if Roman would catch on.

"Cinnamon I bumped into a sweet little redhead on my way in, didn't quite get her name!" Roman was at full attention, Cinnamon signed and muttered, "that's would be Honey!" Roman laughed, "of course it's Honey!" Chuckling he murmured softly, "at least we know where she is!" Roman snapped at him, "he isn't going to take it well when he finds out she is working in a strip club Uce!"

Snorting, "Jesslyn did it this past summer!" Roman is swinging to look at him but Cinnamon didn't let him open his mouth, "drinks gentleman?" Roman ordered a straight scotch on the rocks and when Cinnamon turned away Seth supplied, "A Lister's- father of the year thought it would be a great experience for her to have!" Roman just shook his head.

"Jon almost blew a gasket when we found out she waitresses at Babydoll's from time to time." Knocking back the remaining alcohol in his glass he inquired, "not on the stage?" Grunting Roman signed, "Deborah started to take under the table bids on me- told Brianna and her older _ 'sister' _ Larkin that they didn't met they right body requirements for the stage!"

Seth coughed a little, "right body requirements? Fuck Ro…. If she looks any like Jesslyn- and I bet she does!" Here Roman gave him the evil eye, "then Deborah cost you a lot of money!" Roman waved his hands up in silent agreement. 

A pause, "a social visit?" Seth sighed and shook his head, "Hunter and Shane wanted to do business with the Jackson brothers!" There was a smirk that popped up on Roman's lips that made Seth grin and dig out his cell. "It's me, looks like The Elite is a bust…." Laughter building up he agreed, "yeah… House Reigns!"

Shaking his head as he put his cell back into his pocket he asked again, "so he hasn't lashed out yet?" He saw that Roman knew what he was asking, "not since she left- if I didn't know better I would guess he is on something to keep him chilled!" Seth blinks and innocently asks, "was that ever an issue down in the lower level with him?"

Roman sighs, "not that I am aware of though in his younger years he was a level runner." Seth felt something inside him break for the kid his middle brother must have been. "His drinking has increased on Gala nights but thankfully Mother has backed off and demanding both us accompanying her!" Seth knew why their Mother had slacked off on pushing Jon to the Gala's and it destroyed something else deep down in him.

"You think he will ever forgive me…. Forgive Jess for doing this to him?" He couldn't help the sadness or the hope from entering his voice. Roman physical cringed but added, "up till the Gala Seth he forgave everything but the car bombing," opened his mouth but Roman continued on, "but afterwards, with Mother confessing to that situation he simply became hurt by your betrayal!"

Taking another zip of his scotch, "then the Gala! With the stress of the whole Sasha Banks thing- Brianna leaving the you showing up with her crushed him I think!" A hard swallow, "it will take time to forgive this Seth…. And if Brianna never comes back then…"

What his big brother left unsaid was

_ If Brianna never comes back then Jon might forever stay crushed!!! _

* * *

It’s been two weeks since she had glimpsed Roman and Jon at ‘_ The Elite’ _ Cinnamon had told her about the nice looking man that had asked about her, and when she had peak over at him she sucked in a breathe when she noticed Roman sitting next to him. They had stayed at that table for over two hours talking, Roman she noticed sported a huge grin and it warmed her heart. 

Now here on the last warm day before Fall was due to set in she found herself enjoying the afternoon at a dog park. 

In the month since she had left House Reigns she had taken up as a roommate to another stripper from the _ ‘The Elite’ _ her name was Alice “Ace” Greyson. Ace had a pitbull named ghost hence why Bri found herself at the dog park.

Blinking as a blonde haired woman flopped down beside her with a two year old Bri gave the baby a shy smile, his warm soft doe eyes laughed at her. Smiling she brought ghost over to her feet and watched as the little boys eyes go wide. He wiggled down out of the blonde haired woman arms and set to pet ghost. “I am sorry… he..” shaking her head she smiled and added, “ghost is good with kids it's why Ace or I come here!”

The other woman pauses for a moment, “Hello I am Renee by the way!” Eyes smiles as she shook the other woman’s hand she murmured, “I am Bri!” The little boy happily chirpers, “Bri baby!” Blinking in open astonishment, shooting Renee a look, “he has never said that before!”

And just like that a new friendship between her and a little boy was formed!

* * *

It had been a month since Bri had befriended Jason and Renee- all the while something bugged her about the boy. It wasn’t until Renee explained she was just a nanny and not the boys mother did something start to ring within her head.

It was a chill day at the park, Jason was walking ghost and Renee had gotten them all some hot chocolate did the other woman come clean. With wide eyes Bri stared at Jason and piece everything together. Jason was Seth Rollins son, and so on a semi cold afternoon Renee and Jason showed up at her doorstep.

Renee was half beaten and looked like she was dying, “take him- keep him safe until his father or his grandmother can come for him! PLEASE Bri!” When she nodded Renee bolted out of her apartment, later that night after giving Jason a bath did she seen the news that Renee’s body had been found.

  
An interview will Shane McMahon spoke of how well Renee Young had been valued and loved as a member of their Household. No mention of Jason, packing up what little bit Renee had given her for him Bri grabbed Ace along with ghost and hauled ass to the one place she knew they would be safe!

When they got to the Manor Ace let out a whistle, “who in the hell do you know that lives HERE?” Ace was like another sister to her, her family had been an old House and Ace had grew up on the stories of the rich and famous. Sighing, “just remember yours manners Ace- especially around Roman please!” Ace just seemed to roll her eyes but when Xav swung the door open Ace bubbled up, “fuck your a cutie!”

Snapping out, “Ace he is married and his husband is a very jealous man!” Xav is grabbing her and pulling her inside snarling, “the FUCK Bri…. get your ass in here!” Once everyone is inside the kitchen Xav yells, “Boss man massive fucking incoming!” Hissing out, “Xavier Woods language please!” Jason stirs in her arms and Xav blinks but before he can say anything Ace is sagging against her, “my god Bri…. he is fucking gorgeous! 

Shifting Bri watches as Roman comes to a stand still in the doorway and simple stares at them, his blue/grey eyes are on Ace’s dark silver ones and Bri can feel the tension between them. Coughing cause she doesn’t know what else to do, Roman blinks and openly stares at her- almost like he doesn’t know her. 

Roman is looking at her with care, “why are you here ...Brianna?” Her name comes out more like a question and it confuses her, but this isn’t the time. “You have seen the news, right? Renee Young was my friend- she was Jason’s nanny!” Roman’s beautiful eyes shift to the boy in her arms but its Xav that is asking, “who is he Bri?” Smiling sadly she answers, “Seth’s son!”

Xav gasps and Roman hisses but Jason starts to cry and she starts to smooth him in a rocking motion. “I am sure Seth is probably beside himself with worry- I mean I know the McMahon’s won’t acknowledge Jason so they can’t say he is missing but I am sure Shane McMahon or his brother in law Hunter Helmsley will come looking! I need to protect him…… Roman is that offer of marriage still open?”

Ace is moving against her, “oh hell no…. Find someone else kiddo! I am calling dibs on tall dark and handsome!” Roman blinks at Ace, a smile forming on his lips, “I will hold you to that sweetheart!” Freezing and blinking she along with Xav gasped, “count on it sugar!” Turning Roman is calling over his shoulder, “study Ladies….” Bri watches as Roman pulls out his cell phone and makes a call.

“My study now if you please!” Ace whispers to her, “is he always so damn polite?” Nodding Bri was handing Jason to Ace as Roman pulled the piece of paper from his desk and moved beside him, signing it without pause nor care. Jon walks through the door a second later. The air is knocked out of her lungs at how tired he looks, how worn out he is!

“Jon sign!” She felt her mouth fall open, sputtering, “Roman….I thought you… I mean..” Jon is looking at her in stunned silence but when Roman barks out, “Jon, do you not want to marry Brianna?” Jon chokes out, “Seth…” Roman snapped, “Jon do you love her or not?” Sucking in a deep breathe she waited but Jon is softly snapping, “you know I fucking do Roman- but Seth…”

Roman turns to her, eyes softening he asks, “and you babygirl- you love Jon right?” Tears fall as she can only nod, then after a moment, “I do… love him I mean!” Before anyone else can say anything else Jon is moving at the speed of lightning and signing the paper that will binds them.

After he signs his name he is on her, kissing her senseless- making her heart flutter. Roman is smiling but Jason is crying again and it knocks some sense back into her, yanking out of his arms she takes him from Ace and starts to smooth talk him. Jon is at her side in a flash, “who is he Bri honey?” Hearing the endearment from him smooths her nerves and she leaned into him, laying her head against his chest.

Suddenly Ace is talking, “so this is him?” Looking sharply at her friend she blinked in confusion, “don’t give me that look dollface you been crying over someone for forever now….. At first I thought it was that computer nerd that was coming into the club but now….” Stiffing cause she knows Ace is referring to Seth, even though they had never talked since that first bump in. Jon is snapping out “What fucking club?” But Jason is babbling at her, “Bri baby!” 

Ace snorts and laughs at Jon’s puzzled look, “still don’t know why he calls you that?” Shaking her head she casts a glance at Ace who is watching Roman before she snarks out, “what you frowning about sugar?” Roman simply shakes his head but she wants to know, “how are we going to explain this to Seth?” At Seth’s name Jon snaps at them, “fuck him- your mine now! And I might rot in hell but once you said you loved me Brianna he became obsolete to you!” This time she was puzzled, opening her mouth to voice her concerns she was cut off by Ace.

“Who is this Seth?” Sighing Bri snapped at her friend, “the so called computer nerd from the club!” Ace blinks at her moans, “my life wasn’t this complicated before you Brianna Carter!” Snapping back, “yeah well before me you wouldn’t have met tall dark and handsome either…. So… So I demand a thank you!” And in that moment the stress for both girls was gone and Ace was back to normal, “got to have a test run first dollface…. Then we will see if you deserve a thank you!” 

Suddenly the image of Ace and Roman being intimate gave her goosebumps, ‘nasty Ace!” The other girl shook her head, “don’t know how many lovers you have had sweetie but they couldn’t have been any good if you think some down and dirty sex is nasty!” Stiffing as horror filled her face Bri jerks back but Jon is asking, “who in the hell…” Roman is suddenly there- hands raised, “Jon don’t!” But Jon isn’t listening he is turning to face her and he is demanding, “tell me he satisfied you! Tell me he didn’t leave you needing or wanting!”

Setting Jason down Bri is so confused but Roman is suddenly booming at them, “enough! We can discuss who gives the better sex later first we need to let Seth know Jason is safe and sound!” Any objections? No! Good! Then let’s fucking stop acting like two year olds and let's move our asses!” Bri can only stare at him for a moment but she is moving when Ace meows out, “hot damn! I can’t wait to give you a twirl sugar cause damn your sexy big man!”

Roman blinks then gives Ace one heck of a smile and the low seductived sound that he gives makes even Bri want to moan out loud.

* * *

Jon watches from the back of the computer room as his wife works, Roman and the woman named Ace is entertaining the young Jason, or each other he isn’t sure which at this point. A month ago, Jon would have sworn that Roman had a consistent lover but two weeks ago the Matriarch of House Morgan had wed to another small House and his brother had spent the night getting so drunk that Jon had pieced it all together.

Now for the first time in weeks Roman was showing signs of life again and to complete everything Brianna was back in the Manor- back with him, not his little brother. He wondered what Seth had done to fuck his relationship with Bri up so badly he … then he remembered she had stated that she loved HIM not Seth. It confused him on so many different levels cause he was sure in what he had seen that night at the Gala. The love and devotion in her eyes for his little brother hadn’t been a mistake on his part.

But he had told the truth to Bri, when she claimed to love him she had sealed her fate. He had been the bigger man once and walked away from her, let her have the man she chosen but for whatever reason she was back- and married to him. He would not be walking away again. 

Tonight he would claim her as he should have done all those nights ago!

Xav hummed in pure delight at having Bri reclaim her chair in the computer room and it wasn't long before a jiggling bell squeezed its way through the cracked door and the little fireball made his way over to his missing mama. Pleasure rang through her voice when she bent down to scoop him up, "Bandit… baby I missed you!" Smirking as he watched with heavy eyes as she petted the kitten he had given her. 

"Has it always been like this between you two?" Cocking his head to the side, he took in the other woman that his wife had brought home with her. "Where is Jason?" Ace smiled brightly, "Lady Catalina stopped by… seems as if she knew Renee as well and came to Roman!"

Smiling at the thought of his Mother… "Damn it… Jon you have his cell number…. I will hot wire a text to him!" Blinking in confusion again, "don't you already have it? " She turns and snaps, "why would I have it?.. You know what I don't care just give it to me please?"

Ace snorts and mutters, "knew she was bossy! The shy innocent act was a decoy… " Jon rolled his eyes and stepped up to give Bri Seth's number. He watched as she typed, 

**Mr. Architect you seem to have misplaced your cloning program. **

His response was quick and short, 

**Care to show me to the lost and found? **

Jon's heart stop when she laughed, Ace muttered, "ok so computer nerd has a great sense of humor!" Blinking back at the other woman. 

**No worries I have it all nice and safe! **

Jon growls at his little brothers return text. 

**Have I told you before, I love you ❤❤❤**

Ace behind him laughs but his focus is on Brianna's reaction, a reaction that furthers his confusion and strikes up his anger. 

Seth's parting test makes him look harder at Bri. Her confusion almost matches his.

**Thanks Bri baby! **

Ace blinks and asks no one in particular. "Does anyone else find that creepy as fuck?"

Oddly enough it's Bri that answers. "Extremely!!!" There is a funny shine in her eyes as she rounds on him and asks, "Did you ever call me that in front of Seth?" Baffled he gives her a cross look, "I made a point not to mention you with him, not that he and I have talked a lot?"

She sighs, "I thought you two had made up Jon?" There was a moment of disbelief and he honestly couldn't believe she had just uttered those words, a raw hurt bubbled up and he opened his mouth to say something… anything to let her know just badly she and his little brother had hurt him. 

"Not the time or place Uce," Roman's voice is smooth and mellow and somewhere deep in it Jon hears something new, something just as raw as his hurt. Snapping, "you know what the fuck is going on here Ro?" Roman's sad smile is answer enough. 

"It's not my story to tell Jon. It's not even Brianna's just know she is completely innocent in all of that has happened and never doubt that it is **you** that she loves!" Bri is beside him in a minute, demanding "where is Jason Roman?"

Roman's eyes haven't left his but after Bri demands to know about Jason Jon notices Ace slides up next to Roman and lays a hand on his arm, "take it easy sugar!" Almost as an after thought she adds, "Bri is tougher than you give her credit for!"

Roman smiles down at her and nods, "never doubted it sweetheart but the storm that is coming is one major clusterfuck that will be rough on everyone!" A deep breath and he nods to Bri, "Mother took Jason to the lodge, it's not safe for him to be here! Jon you know what's coming!"

Sighing he nodded but Bri snapped, "what's coming?" Jon rolled his shoulders back and muttered, "McIntyre!" Bri is at his arm, wrapping her arms around his, "who is he Jon?" Closing his eyes he had to push his anger back so Roman answered, "House McMahon's Head of Security!"

Ace is asking, "bad news I take it?" Roman is nodding and Jon opens his eyes and demands, "has he made contact yet?" Again Roman nods, *Shane called twenty minutes ago, asking for a House submit! Seems as to add to their house stress Stephanie McMahon Helmsley is missing and since House McMahon is acknowledging her affair with Seth they are requesting that I open the Manor up for inspection… "

His lips curled in disgust but Roman adds, "Jon I need you here for that but also I need Brianna to asbent." Snarling out, "she is my wife Roman you fucking expect me to send her away at a time like that?" Roman is snapping back, "I told you it's not my story to tell Jon, but know this if McIntyre sees her here and reports back to Shane or Hunter she is good as dead Jon! Believe me in this!"

Jon's whole body goes taunt and Bri moves into his arms and he doesn't hesitate to wrap her up in his shaking arms, "I am your Head of Security… and your keeping shit from me!" Dropping a kiss on Bri's upturned lips he whispered, "tell me brother, do I need to walk away… Cause if you don't **believe **in me then there is no reason for me to stay!"

Roman jerks back as Jon has slapped him, the hurt that enters those blue/grey eyes fills Jon with such shame but still, "your my brother Roman but Brianna is my wife and the center of my life…. I wo… can't.. " Roman is in front of him in an instant, cupping his face, "Jon I am doing anything and everything to keep my family safe! That includes Brianna.. and.. and Jesslyn because just as Brianna is your center Jesslyn is Seth's… Her story involves lives Jon and it’s tied to their past, I care enough ... " his eyes close and Jon can see the pain written across his face.

There are tears falling from his misty eyes and Jon sighed, reaching out to grab Roman's wrist he weakly breaks out, "I believe in you Ro… Everything feels so fucking different.. I just.. " Roman smiles sadly at him, "I have never been so deeply in love like you and Seth are right now but I see it Jon for how magical it is… for the both of you! Seth is so different since Jesslyn!" 

Cocking his head to the side Jon is looking deep into his brothers eyes and whispers, “I have faith in you Roman but I swear to fucking God after the shit with McIntyre you, Seth, and Brianna owe me some answers!” Bri blinks at him and shovels at him, “wait how do I figure into this mess?” Hurt rolls over him but before he can say a word Roman is putting a hand on her shoulder and weakly muttering, “not now babygirl- I promise Seth, Jesslyn, and I will explain when no one is in anymore danger! But for now just please, both of you- don’t ask anymore questions!” He wets his lips and locks eyes with Jon and begs, “just this once Uce let me protect you- and all which you love!” Jon sags at the desperate look in Roman’s eyes and simply caves in.

Squeezing Bri to him again he mutters, “when is McIntyre coming?” Roman is taking a deep breath, “Brianna Mother is awaiting you at the lodge, McIntyre will be here in the morning!” Ace comes to stand next to Roman and openly questions, “I don’t get it? I mean if your letting this McIntyre dude in your home then what’s stopping him from going to your mom’s lodge?” Jon is smirking, “our Mother sits on the Council- not even Vince McMahon would ask to impose upon her most secluded place!”

Then something hits him, “oh fuck no ….Roman!!!!” His brother laughs and asks, “it just dawns on you?” Pouting as he snaps out, “fix this you ass… I want my fucking wedding night!” Bri eeps in his arms and buries her face into his chest, whining, “I have earned it damnit!” Roman is crying from his laughter, “

Roman is biting out, “yes you have, you have been a super good boy Uce that’s why your taking your new wife up to the lodge… and you will be back at eight am sharp!” His laughing eyes move down to the hiding head of Bri, tapping the crown of her head he demands, “eight am sharp Brianna- hear me?” He turns to leave but throws over his shoulder, “oh and by the way Brianna your certification test is the day after tomorrow!”

His wife tears herself out of his arms and throws herself at Roman’s back, her arms encircling Roman's stomach and hugs his brother so hard and tight that he laughs at Roman chuckle. He watches as Roman turns and hugs her back and murmurs, “I told you, you deserve better babygirl!” It’s then Jon notices just how hard his wife is sobbing but her words come out crystal clear, “I have never had a father Roman- my Uncle is a bum… but you- your what I think a father should be!” Jon sees the undiluted delight in Roman’s eyes, “your a treasure Brianna! A gem that any man would be proud to call his in any shape or fashion.” With that Roman drops a kiss onto her head and gently pushes her back into his arms. Smirking Roman tosses out, “if you two leave now, your make the lodge before dark!”

Bri eeped again, she tried to turn and slap at Roman but Jon had her in his arms again and by God he wasn’t letting her go this time!

  
  



	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their wedding night, and nothing will stop Mox from claiming Bri as his wife. Catalina Reigns as a gift for them before they can solidify their marriage. It will be a night to remember...
> 
> In the end it was well worth the wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this done for a while but got locked out of my account then my computer went down. I have 10.5 if your interested?

**Chapter 10**

On the way to the lodge Jon stopped at some woodsy dinner that he noticed Bri simply fell in love with, the owner- a man most of the locals called simply Truth was from the swamps and backwoods cooked everything. His wife a petite blonde that most knew by Carm was a charm and usually worked the counter. Carmella fell in love with Bri the moment Jon introduced her as his wife, “gossip had you all but married off to that trashy freak Jonathan!” Bri choked on her diet coke and then sported a blush, “filter Carm!” The blonde rolled her eyes and took their order.

Bri giggled a little as the older woman walked away, “that was the first time I believe I have heard anyone call you by your full name!” A pout graced his lips as he muttered, “Mother hardly ever calls me that- Carmella is …” Bri laughs and his body starts to tingle from the sound of it, “different?” Nodding he reaches out to tuck in a lock of red hair, careful not to bump her glasses, “so do I get to know your whole name?” Her voice is hushed and he can hear the desire creeping in, “mhm, what do I get if I tell you?” Her eyes dilate, her little pink tongue darts out to wet her lips and she murmurs as she reaches up to trend her fingers through his hair, “a kiss?”

Lowering his head to met hers he whispers out, “only if I can pick the place where I kiss?” She sucks in a deep breath and he moves in for the kiss at her lips, her mouth parts for him immediately. He makes sure he does a thorough job in tasting her mouth, moaning into the kiss as her tongue shyly licks at his. Pulling back was by far hell on earth, “Dean.” Her golden eyes were still closed but slightly cracked at his comment, “what?” Smirking he whispered again, “my full name is Jonathan Dean Moxley!” Her eyes light up in pleasure and it makes his dick harden even more. 

“What’s yours honey?” Her head came to rest against his shoulder, moving his hand around hers he was pleased when she tilted her head back when he started to caress her throat. “Brianna Ray Carter,” smirking as he tisked her he corrected her, “you mean Moxley!” Her eyes peeled open and she confusedly looked at him in question, “Brianna Ray Moxley honey!” She gasped as his fingers slid down her throat, under her shirt and into her bra, “I lik….” licking her lips again she gasped out, “I like the sound of tha… oh my God Jon!” her voice was but a whisper when she choked out his name, his nimble fingers rolled the hardening nipple between them in silent pleasure.

Her hand grabbed his thigh and dug in, murmuring, “tonight honey I am going to make you scream for me!” Her beautiful eyes blinked hazily at him but she shook her head, “no? Why not?” Her face is red and hot from her blush but she shifts closer to him, “your mom and Jason are…” Moaning when he understood what she was trying to say. And yet… 

"I don't care Bri, I want you and I will have you unfiltered tonight," she is tucking her face into him but she is trying to persuade him, "Jon.. Please don't… " Desire filters through him hot and hard, "no my sweet little wife, tonight- every night hence you will answer to me in our bed! I won’t relent or compromise, your mine Brianna!” Her eyes closed, her body turned more into his and her hand moved higher up on his thigh. 

Suddenly Carmella was back with their food, she took one look at Bri and smiled. Jon waited for her to say something about the heated desire that blanketed them both but all she said was, “to be young and in love again!” Sucking in a deep breath Jon watched the blonde walk away, his hand that had been teasing Bri’s plump breasts slid back up to caress her throat and then he shifted slightly away, “if you keep looking at me like that I am going to take you right here on this damn table!” His dick liked that idea to the point where he started to leak.

Bri for her part, gave him a wide surprised look and scooted away from him even more. Chuckling at the gap she made between them he silently started to eat his meal, then something had him asking, “Ace mentioned a club?” Bri froze with her fork mid ways to her mouth, a mouth that was open and had him picturing her down on her knees… Growling inward as his dick jerked at the mental image, to distract himself he pushed, “Brianna, answer me!”

In his years of being Head of Security for a powerful House he had learned early on that some woman reacts better to an authority than a sugar coated tone. Bri was, he was finding, reacted to the authority in him more than she had his softer side. He wondered just how far she would allow him to apply it in their bed? Then somewhere down deep reminded him of what he had just told her, he promised to be relentless with her simply because he wanted, no needed her so badly he wanted her to know the score upfront.

“The Elite, we work there!” There was a moment where her words didn’t penetrate his mind then her big wide golden eyes are looking at him with a slight hesitation to them, “why is it always strip clubs with you?” Her eyes relax and she curves into him again, “the pay is good, even if it's just doing the drinks!” Mumbling, “you have a fucking fantastic body for the stage baby!” Her blush was his reward, her hand softly caressed his arm in response. “Not all men like extra curves Jon!” Smirking he whispered hotly, “tonight I will show just how good those extra curves come into play honey!”

Her blush is back and the rest of their meal is filled with Bri telling him about meeting Ace and getting hired on at the club. She left out Gala nights and he supposed he was grateful for that, though after what Roman had said earlier he was beginning to question certain things.

They finished and paid for their meal with a promise to Truth and Carmella that they would return. The rest of the car ride to the lodge was filled with light chatter, she told him how she had met Renee and Jason. Afterwards when they pulled up in front of the lodge he muttered, "Brianna my Mother …." before he can finish the front door swings open and the silhouette of his Mother appears. Jason on her hip.

Sighing he shook his head and moved to exit the car, Brianna does the same- coming around the trunk to help with the small amount of bags. Jon let her grab her shoulder sling bag then grabbed the rest himself. Once they reached Catalina Reigns the older woman beamed them, "Brianna I am so happy to see you again my dear! It's been too long!" Bri smiled in return, "yes it has Lady Catalina!" Jon blinks hard for a moment but his Mother is laughing, "please call me Mother- you are family now after all! Married to my toughest boy to boot!"

Blushing at her words and the look Bri turns to give him, the coy cuteness she throws his way heats the fire in his blood for her even more. But she turns back around and whispers out, "I have never had a Mother before!" Catalina Reigns smiles sadly, "seems your well suited for my Jon after all!" 

Before he could say anything to that statement his Mother is adding, "never thought my Jon would be the first one married! I though…. Well it doesn't matter! I wouldn't trade you for anything Brianna!" Jason suddenly makes for a grabby motion but Catalina pulls him back, "no Jay, we are going to leave Jon and Brianna alone after I give them my gift!"

"Mother we don't need…." His Mother snaps, "I know you don't need anything Jon but I have something to give all the same!" Walking deeper into the lodge Jon sighed and nodded, watching as his Mother walked to her study then back to them with a small box. She gently hands it to Bri and explains, "I had three sets made- a set for each of my boys, your the first to receive theirs! I hope you don't mind? They are crested with our House emblem!"

Curious at what his Mother had gotten he wasn't prepared for what he saw, Bri gasped and raised a hand to cover her mouth but she managed out, "Lady …" his Mother chilled her, "Mother Brianna, Mother please!" 

Reaching into the box Jon pulled out the larger of the two items and brought it up to his eyes, "they are exquisite Mother!" Bri is looking at hers but not touching it and it makes his Mother laugh. "Please try it on Brianna!" Bri starts to shake her head but his Mother adds, "Brianna please, I would like to see it on you!" 

Putting down his version of his Mother's gift he moved to gently remove Bri's from the box, a moment of panic fills him when he notice just how small it was. Swallowing hard has reached out to grab his wife's left hand he smiled when the ring slipped on perfectly. Watching as Bri raised her left hand up so she see how the light played on gems.

"I have never seen a blue diamond before, well besides pictures of the Hope diamond that is." Her voice small and filled with wonder. Catalina smiled, " the diamond that those gems were cut from are from the same quality of diamond as the Hope diamond was!" Jon felt his eyes widen and Bri actually made a choking sound, "Mother it's too much!"

Bri is nodding in agreement, "shush up Jon, you deserve it! Beside until Roman wed's Brianna is Lady to House Reigns! I won't have any of my children running around in rags, especially not the Lady of the House!" Stiffing at the reminder, "don't remind me …." He thought Bri would have laughed at that but she is still bewitched with her ring.

Sighing as he picked his back up out of the box Bri jerked beside him, her right hand moving to remove the ring. Cringing at the look on her face, he knew what was going through her mind. It had taken him a while to accept new and  ** _expensive_ ** things as well. With that thought it burned him that such a beautiful woman like his wife didn't know she was worthy of such things like this ring.

Reaching out he stopped her from removing the shiny piece of jewelry, "honey it will take time but it's okay for you to have it! It was made just for us!" He saw the disbelief in her eyes, the doubt and it killed him inside. "Trust me baby!" She looks deep into his eyes for a minute before Jason calls out, "Bri baby!" 

At his words Bri chokes out a laugh, "I would really love to know if he picked that up from Seth or somewhere else!" He notices out of the corner of his eye that his Mother flinched and he snaps, "so whatever this fuckery is your in on it Mother!" His Mother stiffens and shoots back, "you will watch your language young man!"

A tense minute passes by then Bri is moving, reaching out to grab his left hand and slips on his ring. The cool smooth metal feels heavy on his finger. Once she is done slipping the ring on his finger she interlaces their left hands, rings clink together and it makes both of them smile. 

Murmuring, "would you look at us! Just two street rats living their best lives, together!" Bri smiles shyly up at him, "all I ever wanted was someone to love, someone to love me in return Jon, I don't need… don't want anything but you!" Tears slipped from her beautiful golden colored eyes, smiling he whispered, "no one could love you more than I do Brianna Ray. Your the very air I need to breath, I want to shower you in all the finery and shiny baubles I can find."

Lowering his lips down to claim hers, he makes the kiss deep, long, and sensual. He sinking all his feelings and pent up desire into the action, at the end of the gesture he moans when Bri's body goes limp against his. A movement to their side has them pulling apart, Catalina Reigns is exiting the room with a smile on her lips. “Go on you two, go to bed- enjoy exploring one another like newly married couples are supposed to do!” Chuckling as Bri buries her face in his chest he murmurs, “with pleasure Mother!”

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

The room when they entered it is only lit up by candlelight and the moon that is raising, Jon could care less about the room or the lighting, all he wants is the woman who is shyly pearing into the large bedroom with wide delighted eyes. Laughing when he remembered his Mother was a little old school he stepped up behind his wife, with hands on her hips he whispered, “wait until we get to the bed honey- if you liked my silk sheets then your going to love this bed!”

Her head falls back onto his chest for a moment then she is turning in his arms, “I would like it if it was made out of rocks just as long as I am with you Jon!” The love shining in her eyes threaten to make his heart explode. Leaning down to capture her lips, his hands make short work of pulling her shirt up and over her head. Breaking the kiss long enough to do so but seeing her glasses get knocked aside on her face lightens his deep desire for a moment.

“I want to say all these things to you Bri, to make you feel the way you make me feel but fuck honey...I…” her hands are reaching up to tug his own shirt up and over his head, kisses rain down on his chest, “I learned very quickly with you Jon Moxley you let your actions speak for you so just show me…. Show me just how much you love me!” Her eyes are sparkling up at him, her lips hold a small smile and her body is plastered against his in a heated second. Murmuring, “I don’t know if I can Brianna- I am so tore of wanting to make love to you and fucking you like a simple caveman!”

Her laughter rings out in the room and she steps away from him to slip her shoes and pants off. Watching with hooded eyes he notices that her panties are no longer simple cotton white, “fuck me!” The words are snarled as he reaches out to lightly touch the black lace garment. “Ok, lil girl fucked it is,” her breath catches but she reaches out to the fly of his pants, casting his eyes downward he watches as small shaking hands undo his fly and fingertips lightly caress his hard dick through his boxers.

“I don’t know how to do either Jon so whichever you want is fine with me,” The thought of her time with Seth threatens to ruin everything for him but he hastily pushes it aside. This, the there and now was for them- no one else. “I am going to tease you….” her eyes are so dark with her own desire, it stops his words cold, “like before? It’s a whisper, “during the thunderstorm?” Moaning at the memory of that night he can only nod as her hand slips into his boxers to palms his dick. “Yeah baby…. Just like that!” He doesn’t know if he is answering her question or if he is telling her how to stroke his hot hard flesh.

Her moan is music to his ears, “I have a confession to make….” Opening eyes he hadn’t been aware of closing he brought his hands up to cup her breasts, “oh? And what would that be lil girl?” It’s then he notices the blush that graces her face, “since that night….” a pause to wet her lips and it makes him moan, “I have …. Touched myself, thinking about you- and that night!” Jerking back with a snarl on his lips he breathes out heavily, “show me!” She blushes harder and deeper but she backs away and goes to slip off her lace panties, “stop!” Moving to drop to his knees Jon smirks when she curiously peeks down at him, licking his own lips he simply places his hands on her hips, kisses bare skin of her stomach and lower. 

Going so low until his teeth are able to bite into the lace of her panties, her moan is instant, his hands move to cup her ass and squeeze. Her hands are in his hair a second later, fisted and pulling at him. “Oh Jon, please!” Her cry makes his dick leak but he stays on course, inch by agonizing inch. Using his hands on her ass he nudges her to spread her legs apart and is greeted by a surprise. 

Her dripping core is all neatly groomed and mostly shaven, “Brianna!” Her eyes flutter to his, his desire is cooled for the moment, “Miss Britt said I should start performing some housekeeping should I ever change my mind about the stage!” Moaning when he realized that she wasn’t like this because of Seth he reached out and traced the outline of her well kept bikini line, “maybe we should just clean shave you completely?” He hadn’t meant to say it, hell or even think it but now once said the thought took root. Bri eeps at his statement so he mutters, “another time then!” With that he places a kiss right above the patch of hair she has remaining.

She sucked in a breath at his words, yet she nodded her head in acceptance. Humming at just how submissive she was to his desires only made the fire for her burn even more, but there was a need to see just how far she would let him dominate her. He had no real experience in complete submersion into that lifestyle, not like Roman did but if she was willing to play with him then he would see just how far they both could take it.

Sitting back on his heels he murmured, “I want you in the middle of the bed, legs spread and showing me just how you touch yourself when you think about me lil girl!” She unfisted her hands in his hair and took a deep breath then he watched as she climbed into the bed only to eep when the bed moved with her weight. “Jon?” He heard the surprise in her voice, saw the wonder in her eyes when he looked into her now dark golden depths. “It’s a water bed babe!” He saw the delight fill her eyes and laughed at pure joy in them.

Whispering, “it’s cold,” frowning he moved to the side of the bed to where the controls were mounted and turned up the heat, “your a little fire log I see.” She blinks at him and he chuckles, “no distractions honey your suppose to be showing me how you pet your……” before he can finish her legs are spreading and her hand is moving in between her legs. Moving to the foot of the bed so he can see each and every stroke he moans when the moon light highlights just how wet she already is. When her fingers slips into her center he can hear the wet suction breaking apart the inner folds.

The wet sounds as she moves her fingers over her clit make him a little bit more insane with lust. Yanking his shoes, pants, and boxers off he slips between her legs and continues to watch for a few more minutes, “Jon, please!” her pled is half cried half begged and it tells him she is already close to coming. Reaching out with his own hands he gently pulls apart her folds further and moans at just how wet she really is. Placing a kiss on top of her clit, he slowly inhales the scent of her- enjoying the fact that she is thrusting her hips to him and fisting her hands in his hair again.

Slowly, he reaches out to take one long tongue tipped lick at her clit and in an instant it has her hands moving again, lowering his tongue to her entrance he thrusts his tongue as far as it will go inside of her, moaning as her hand comes up to massage her clit at the same time. Withdrawing his tongue he moved to suck her clit into his mouth, along with one of her fingers. Her hips thrust downwards and without thinking about it he moves to slip a finger in her hot wet pussy. “You taste so good honey, so fucking wet and hot for me!” His words are hot and spoken as he laps at her clit, her pussy is tight again not allowing his finger to go deep, “relax baby, let me get you ready!”

Glancing up he notices her eyes are shut, her tongue is licking her lips and he decides she the embodiment of beautiful. Her eyes crack open and their eyes met, in that instant she relaxes and his finger is able to slip so deep inside her that he knows she will be able to take every inch of his dick. “Thats right baby, just lay back and enjoy… let me do the work!” Her head nods slowly and he is able to slip in a second finger, sucking and licking at her clit he is able to work her loose just a bit more- but not enough to take him the way they both want.

Adding a third finger he watches as her mouth opens wide, her eyes slam shut and she pops up on her elbows, “Jon its too much…. I can’t…. I can’t…. Oh my god, it fe ...feels…” she drops back onto her back and gasps out, “so good!” Smirking as he keeps his fingers deep inside of her but raises up beside her he whispers, “good girl, just lay right there and take it baby….” suddenly her hips thrust hard into his hand and her hands come down to squeeze his wrist that in between her legs. “That’s it baby come for me,” there is a soft cry that tears from her throat and then she is coming.

Her release costs his hand, and as she lays beside him catching her breath he licks his hand clean. Moaning when her hand is suddenly lightly touching his nipples he knew, the first time was going to be too rough too fast for them- he wanted her too much, had gone through too much hell to finally have her back in his arms. Murmuring, “I am sorry baby I will let you play another time but for right now..” moving in between her legs he reached down and took his dick in one hand and gently massaged his head within her still wet pussy. When she sighed and spread her legs wider he softly whispered, “look at me Brianna!” It took her a moment to struggle with his command but the second she opened her eyes he demanded, “who am I Brianna?” She sighed and she meowed out, “Jon… “ slipping his head into her, he leaned over her and hotly asked, “and?” Her arms came up around him, tangling fingers into his hair once again, “my husband…” thrusting halfway home, “and?” Their eyes locked and her legs came up to lock at the small of his back but she whispered, “the man I love!” Sliding all the way within her he moaned as they both came hard and fast.

Bri moans beneath him, “you feel so hard inside me Jon!” His dick twitches again and he lowers his head to her shoulder, places small open mouth kisses on all the bare skin he can reach. “I am always hard for you baby, so fucking hard!” Her hips twitch and one of her hands caress his back, “then show me husband ...!” Her words were meant as a tease but Jon took them as a challenge, reaching around to unlock her legs at his waist, he began to show just how much he loved her and just how hard she made him.

Time simply stood still as he moved within her the first time, each hard long thrust showed them a new bright world where only their pleasure existed. At first Jon was able to keep each thrust hard but at a slow pace, marveling in the sleek hot wetness of Brianna’s body, joiling in pure pleasure when her body clenched around him in an attempt to keep within her, she whispered hotly to him, “I never want this to end!” It’s then he noticed the tears falling from her eyes that he knew, knew without a doubt that this was what making love was all about.

The way she stretched around his dick to take every damn inch of him, the way her hands slid down his back to grab his ass when a particular thrust went too deep and had her crying out, the deep cry that escaped her lips had him pausing, the sweat dripping off of his body pooled into her breasts and stomach. It was pure hell waiting for her to catch her breath, “did it hurt?” his voice was beyond his normal tone, his body so fucking heavy. Her eyes fluttered closed and she licked her lips but her hands pushed from their place at his ass, “no...no, again please ... **please** !” The last please was a cry and plea at the same time, rotating his hips slightly he gave into the need to thrust again and hit just as deep as she begged him to do.

At the second deep thrust her hips raised up to match his, their eyes locking in that moment and Jon felt the rest of his control slip. The deep thrust became harder and faster as he felt his body tense, his balls tightening. “Fuck baby you need to come for me, I am …. Fuck I am so fucking close!” Her moans meowed at him but her own thrust stayed lazy and unhurried. Snarling he pulled himself free from her body and fisted his dick in his hand, taking a deep breath he fought down the need to explode right then and there. Bri was still thrusting her hips at him when the sudden need to come passed, swallowing hard as he shifted to his back he reached out to grab Bri and hauled her body over his.

In the change of position Bri looked confusedly down at him, “Jon…” moaning as he tilted her up and eased himself into her wet pussy again, “I didn’t want to come without you baby, now this way you can control…” She didn’t even let him finish before she started to move over him, the first slide she went to where only his tip remained inside of her and then came sliding downward, “motherfucker Brianna…. Your…” the words died on his lips cause at the second slide she threw her head back and moaned. Each raise of her hips left only his tip in her and the need to come hit him hard and fast in no time at all.

“Jon please… oh God I need…” eyes fluttering shut he tired to fight against the need in his body, not since his first lover as a teenager had he not been able to control himself. But with Bri it was so fucking different, growling as he raised up and flipped them so he could start a hard, long, and deep thrust that he hoped would bring her to completion. When she caught on to the rhythm of his thrust she started to match it, the sounds of their moans filled the room, the sound of the bodies coming together echoed off the walls and suddenly Bri’s fingernails dug into him, her head arched off the pillow, her back bowed and she came hard and beautifully around him. 

A second later he came…. And emptied everything that he was into the woman he loved.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their wedding night! Jon is brimming with happiness, and Brianna safely tucked away at his Mother's lodge he can focus on House affairs..
> 
> That is until Seth and "Brianna" threaten his sanity. With his wife standing next to his little brother, he decides enough with the game and demands the truth. One way or another!
> 
> In the end, the bigger question is WHERE is Brianna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is next chapter in Traffic... not much... but Jon finally learn the truth behind Seth and Brianna relationship.

**CHAPTER 11**

Rolling his shoulders when he entered the kitchen at seven thirty am, Roman was standing at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. Roman blinks slowly at him and then simply stares at him, a question burning in his eyes, “yes?” Xav comes hustling into the kitchen with his husband behind him but Jon can still feel Roman’s eyes on him, “Roman?” Roman is still openly blinking at him, then suddenly Roman mutters something under his breath that Jon can’t catch.

When Roman went to exit the kitchen Jon grabs him by the arm, “the fuck Ro? Where is your mind? I need you here for this!” Roman is giving him that odd blank blinking look, “love!” Now Jon is blinking blankly, “love? What about it?” Roman sighs and blushes but he shrugs, “I would like to…” Suddenly there is a knock on the front door and Jon snaps, “the sonofabitch is early!” 

Roman rubs at his eyes, "did you get any sleep last night Ro?" Roman laughs naughty at him, "last night wasn't my wedding night Uce!" Smirking as Roman moves to the door, "sleep is overrated!” Roman stops mid stride and looks at him with a funny face, “so last night was worth it?” Running his tongue across his upper teeth, “my wife is sleeping well pleasured and satisfied, disappointed that I had to leave her side instead of pleasuring her awake again!” 

Roman seems to stumble the rest of the way to the door, but there is a smile on his lips. “Enjoyed herself did she?” Jon is laughing, “lets just say she ain’t so shy anymore!” Their amusement lasted until Roman open’s the door to reveal Drew McIntyre and Shane McMahon. McIntyre instantly sizes him up and Jon can only laugh at how tense the other Head of Security is, glancing at Roman Jon asks lightly, “Good morning McIntyre, I hope you got a good night's sleep?” Roman coughs into his hand but there is a smile on his brother’s face.

Shane McMahon is looking at him and Roman as if they both have lost their minds but McIntyre is snapping, “I don’t have time for your attitude Moxley!” Shane is next to his Head of Security trying to calm him, “you need to get..” Roman is next to him, a hand on his shoulder- chuckling, “don’t waste your breath Uce!” Shaking his head in an attempt to hold back his laughter. 

Roman is talking, “let's get this over with, it’s an insult having you in my home!” Shane is narrowing his eyes at Roman but he attempts, “House McMahon thanks House Reigns for allowing us into your Manor!” Jon smirks and looks at the other Head of Security. “Indeed, let’s get this bullshit over with!” 

They start the sweep of the Manor in the cellar, McIntyre is detailed in his search. The Scotmans only throws a glance in Xavier’s and Tyler’s bedroom, but an hour later when it comes to Roman’s bedroom McIntyre insists on actually entering the room Jon steps up and looks at Shane in disbelief. “You have some balls you sick sonofabitch!” McIntyre levels him with a stare. Roman is next to him in a minute, “I have opened my home to you Shane- have allowed you full access, more than your Father asked for but you can see that nothing is amiss in my bedroom and I won’t allow your dog to go digging in my personal life!” Shane is seething and Jon can see it, was about to comment when his phone chirps at him when he digs out his phone he laughs out loud.

**The bed is cold without you baby!**

Shane and McIntyre are looking at him oddly but Roman is smiling, “late morning wake up call?” Smirking as he pockets his phone again but not before he replies back.

**Just as long as your body is hot for me, I don’t mind a cold bed honey.**

It’s an hour later when McIntyre calls it quits. As they walk their  _ guests _ to the door Shane slyly asks, “will your Mother be hosting her Fall bonfire at her lodge this year? I have heard the lovely stories of them, perhaps since we will be distant family soon, with Seth marrying Brianna soon…” Jon is freezing but Roman is quick, “I don’t presume to know Mothers schedule Shane, Jon handles the details!” Shooting his brother an odd look when Shane turns to him in question, “she hasn’t spoken of it this year yet!” Shane frowns, “pity!”

Closing the door without slamming it in which he had to try very hard not to do, he rounds on Roman, “not yet Uce, not yet…” Jon opens his mouth to remark that he had enough when Xav comes up the stairs and murmurs, “incoming from Seth!” Roman turns quickly and leaves him standing there, snarling he turns to follow. He gets to the computer room door when his phone rings, digging his phone back out of his pocket. “Yes?” There is a huff, “I am sorry Jon!” Freezing, “Mother?” There is a muffled cry, “I tried to stop her Jon, but she was going on about her sisters!” Busting through the computer room door, pausing when on the tv/computer screens is Seth and Brianna.

Taking a deep breath, “someone better explain to me what the  **fuck** is going on here!” He can’t help the rage that is over taking him, the only answer he gets is a text message from his wife which confuses him even more.

**Baby I messed up!**

Sucking in a breath he snapped, “well someone care to explain?” A moment before there is a sound and then Roman is snapping at Xav and Tyler, “ **OUT** !” It takes the other two men a second then Tyler is rushing his husband out the door and Jon is snarling, “what fucking game are you playing Bri?” He watches in an angry haze as she glances down at his little brother, biting her lower lip all the while.

Seth is looking at Roman who is laying a hand on his shoulder and trying to draw his attention away from his wife. “Jon that’s n..” Jon doesn’t want to hear it, not from Roman. “Answer me Brianna, you think this is a fucking game… jumping from one brothers bed to the next? Is Roman next?” 

The shocked expression on Bri’s face, Seth is raising up out of his chair but it's Roman that is moving hard and fast against him. His brother has his hand around his throat pushing him backwards, not stopping till Jon’s back hits the closed door. Roman is in his face snarling, “you watch your fucking mouth Uce! They might have lied and misled us but not without due cause.” 

Their eyes connect and Jon can see the undiluted anger in Roman’s eyes, see it in the snarl of his upper lip. Croaking out, “that’s my fucking  **WIFE… ** Roman!” There is a female gasp and a soft voice is asking, “wife? Roman what have you done???” There is a moment when Roman doesn’t break eye contact with him and Jon can see a thousand emotions run across his face, then they are gone and Roman is straightening. 

Watching as Roman turns and faces the TV sized computer screens, “forgive me for my deplorable language and actions Jesslyn, Jon sometimes only understands violence.” At the name, Jon shoot’s his gaze at the young woman on the screens, watching as she nods uncertainty and places a hand on Seth’s shoulder. His voice is super raspy but he asks, “Jessyln?”

Seth is slowly starting to seat himself again but nods slowly, “Jessyln Hemsley.. My fiance … older identical twin sister to Brianna Carter!” Jon froze at his words, “identical twin … sister?” The anger is abating slowly and hope fills him. “You don’t have the scar … on your back?” She blinks at him but then turns around and raises her shirt, showing him an unmarked smooth surface. “You’re not my wife!” 

In the early morning hours Jon had let his fingers and mouth roam each and everything inch of his wife’s beautiful body. Had come across the scar on her back and had inquired about it.

_ It’s the only memory I have of my father. Well his belt to be more exact..  _

Sliding down the door Jon mumbles softly, “explain this shit.. Please .. someone.. “ There is panic raising and he thumps his head back against the door to clear it. The woman that looks like his wife is lowering her shirt and turning back around. “We are identical twins Mr. Moxley.. I was raised by my father's mistress… My mother never told my father that there were two babies, in an attempt to save us! In the end she was only able to save one of us.”

Jon is crawling his way up the door in an attempt to stand. “That can’t be right, Brianna has a memory of her father beating her.. I swore to her…” Freezing he wonders what the hell is going on, Roman is at his side asking softly. “Swore to her what Uce!” With wild eyes he snaps to look at Roman and mutters, “that I would protect her against him... “ Roman is pausing and asking, “did she name him Uce?” Shaking his head Jon could only stare at Jesslyn in pure wonder.

Whispering, “you’re not my…. Wife. Not my Bri!” Jesslyn Hemsley smiles softly and shakes her head, Seth is softly commenting, “we are so sorry Jon! But to continue to protect Jason.. And Brianna we kept up the appearance that Jesslyn was Brianna… but I think the game is up. At least for Brianna.” Eyes watering he searched their faces, saw the truth in eyes. His heart swelled as he whispered, “my Brianna.. All mine!”

Seth smirks at him and spicy throws at him, “I knew we were a lot alike big brother..” There is an instant flame that ignites his eyes and Jon snaps, “don’t… they might be identical you piece of shit but that doesn’t excuse your past..” Roman is stepping up to him, hand on his shoulder. “Let the past lay Uce.. for Jason’s sake!”

When he looks back at Seth he sees the regret in his soft brown eyes, there is also something sadder in his little brother’s eyes and Jon looks away quickly before it can break into him. Pushing those thoughts aside he mumbles, “Bri texted me that she messed up, Mother called that she couldn’t stop her… something about her ‘sisters’!” Roman is talking lightly, “her cousins?” Jesslyn is whispering softly, “must be Uncle Ethan’s daughters. Katie and Larkin!” 

There is so much that doesn’t make sense to him, but his judgment is clouded. “How does Hunter  **NOT ** know that there are two of you? Bri has a very  _ vivid  _ memory of her father beating her!” Jesslyn is blinking at him and shaking her head, “that can’t be.. He shouldn’t know of her!” Roman is moving up next to him and talking to Seth, “can you dig? There has to be an answer here somewhere!” Jon’s mind is moving, “check for any and all relations between Ethan Carter and Hunter..”

Seth’s fingers are moving a second later but he is asking, “we could be looking in the wrong place, Brianna never mentioned Hunter as her father did she?” Jon is shaking his head but reminds them all, “she was hesitant to dig at Stephanie …” Seth’s fingers stop for a moment, his eyes slam shut and Jesslyn is moving to comfort him. Roman is kindly talking, “we suspected for a while there was something there Sethie…”

Seth is snapping at them, “it was an accident at first, but after that first time. I noticed the behavior and the healing bruises. I won’t apologize..” Jon surprises himself and barks out, “no one is asking you too. You did what we taught you to do lil brother.” Seth’s eyes jump up to meet his and Jon nods, “she didn’t know she could still get pregnant! Jason was a oops baby I guess! But by then she had stopped sleeping with Hunter… knew the baby was mine!” 

Jon shoots Roman a glance and asks, “does that throw a wrench into our plans?” Roman is shaking his head, “no you’re in a higher position within my household, your wife and children in the next five years are basically the same as mine!” Seth is looking at them funny, Jessyln is asking, “so you married my sister to protect her from House Warfare?” Jon snaps back heatedly, “I married your sister because I  **love ** her.”

Roman is there in an instant, hands up and and softly reminding them all, “look you both want to protect the same person, the same person at this time is gone missing … whom we can only guess at what or whom lured her out of the safety of Mother’s lodge.” The threat Hemsley started to nag in the back of his mind.

“Ok, for now we shelf our differences and focus on finding Brianna!” Everyone simply nods and voices their agreement.


End file.
